Dragon Ball Zero: Xenoverse
by AlphaZero21
Summary: Due to recent activities of two Time Bandits which are causing distortions in the Dragon Ball timeline, Future Trunks summons a warrior in order to combat this. Enter Son Zero, a teen with a past that is somehow connected to the time bandits who are distorting time. Join them as they unlock the power to defeat them and other threats. (Complete. I thank you all for your support)
1. Prolouge

_So guys I sort of messed up and found it to be a perfect excuse to redo chapter 1 for the final time. Get ready for the final 1st chapter guys. Also for those newbies, some names will change since this is a redux of the 1st chapter made 11 months ago. _

* * *

**Planet Namek - Universe 7 - Age 762**

_The familier scene of Goku and Friezas fight on the planet Namek. The cold, lifeless planet that was once a beautiful planet with Blue grass and green skys, is now a battlefield between these two fighters. "Come now sayain, you didn't really expect to have all the strength in the universe with that fake Super Sayain form of yours." Frieza chuckles at the sayain. That sayain was Son Goku, he replied. "I saw you panicking when I transformed. You were scared, I sensed it." He grins. "You should be afraid yourself sayain... This planet will explode, killing you. I can breath in space unlike you." He laughs. "Well at least you'll learn not to mess with me and my friends. You even killed Krillin. My best friend. YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!" He yells. Goku manages to knock Frieza to the ground. Frieza lands on his feet and stares up at the Sayain, more prideful than ever. Just then his eyes turn red. His aura turns purple... The scroll fades to black..._

**Earth - Universe 7 - Cell Games arena - Age 767**

_In the middle of know-where stands an arena. This arena is known as the Cell games arena built by the supposed being known as Cell who challenges anyone brave enough to fight him to the death. Of these challengers are Son Goku and the Z fighters. Goku jumps in the ring after a short wait after the other opponent lost. Goku stands before the bug-like creature in his arena. "Go..." Cell says. "Sure thing." Goku grins and eagerly attacks him. He charges at him and attacks him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Cell blocks all of them until Goku Ki blasts him causing him to fall over. Goku jumps into the air. "Kaaaameeehaaaameeehaaa!" Goku screams which causes a giant KI blast to come through his head. It seems to obliterate Cell. "Yeah go dad!" Gohan jumps with glee. When the smoke clears, Cell is their with his arms folded, red eyes and a dark purple aura. "The hell?" Piccolo asks. The scroll, fades to black..._

**Supreme Kai Planet - Universe 7 - Hills - Age 774**

_The battle lines are drawn between Son Goku and the pink blob monster known as Buu. More precisely, Kid Buu, his original form. As lighting strikes the ground, Goku and Buu don't dare blink. Goku, now using his Super Sayain 3 form which he acquired in other world while dead, starts walking up to Buu. Buu instead charges catching Goku off gaured and their fight begins. Kid Buu punches Goku in the ground. "OH OH OH OHOHOHOH!" Kid Buu celebrates banging his chest over and over again. "Hmm... What a weirdo." Goku says. Goku then kicks him in the stomach. So hard in fact that it goes right through him. Buu uses his stomach to through Goku to the ground. Goku gets to his feet only to see Buu's red eyes and Purple Aura. The scroll again... Fades to black..._

**Toki Toki City - (Trunks Timeline) - Time nest - Age 850**

A man with purple hair starred in disbelief as the scrolls all end with the demise of the Z warriors one way or another. "NO! This is all wrong." He says. Just then a woman in an ancient, robe looking cloths walks in. "Kaioshin of time! I need your help." The man says. "Kaioshin? Were'd that come from." She folds her arms. "Uh? Supreme Kai of Time? There is a major problem going on with the timelines." The man says. "Yes... I know Trunks." She says. "I called all the time patrollers, Kyo and Rena have been looking for the causes but with little success." She says not facing Trunks. "But... If we don't stop this then... The entire Universe, all 12 will..." Trunks panics. "Grab the Dragon Balls." The Kaioshin says walking out the door. _We need to fix this... and fast... What would Gohan do at a time like this?_

**Wastelands - Universe ? - Age ?**

I stare into the distance. I don't see anything but the few remnants ofSaibemen which I nearly killed them all... I'm Son Zero. Son of Kazuki, a hero hailed across my world. I've been training everyday to surpass him and get stronger. I watch the saibemen cross my mountain top. "You! Yes you morons down there." I say pointing to them. "Grah?" The all look up. "You think this is done? You aren't going to South city unless you beat me." I say jumping down. I then slightly pressure point them in the weak points of their Skull, Neck and Arms in order to kill the. They all explode. "Worthless, I better keep going." I say. Just then I see a light. I look at it, I then walk towards it. It then engulfs me before I can even touch it. "GAAAHH!" I say, then I vanish with no trace...

**Toki Toki City - (Trunks Timeline) - Time Nest - Age 850**

I place all 7 Dragon Balls in order then stand back. "SHENRON! GRANT MY WISH!" I yell which causes a giant Dragon too pop from the 7 orbs. "Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" The Dragon says. "Shenron! I need you to give me a warrior that is strong willed, ready to fight. Make him strong enough to help me defend time with me. I ask you of this Shenron so time itself will not implode on itself!" I say. "Very well, you wish has been granted." He says. He then disappears into nothing-ness leaving the 7 Dragons Balls to turn into bunch of orbs and then they fly away into the distance. A mysterious light appears and then it explodes. The dust clears and it surprises me. This warrior looks to be a early teen and he has dark skin and white hair. He's wearing a blue gi and some black shoes. He stares at his hands. "What the hell just..." He says. I smile and start to grab out my sword and walk towards him.

* * *

**DRAGON BALL ZERO: XENOVERSE**

* * *

_There you have it, the redux of chapter 1. Took me an hour to make btw. Had a lot of fun._


	2. Zero vs Trunks

_**Hello everybody and if you can't tell, this is a redux of chapter 2 which I consider the worst chapter in this story. At the time when I wrote this, I was still getting used to Fanfiction. Net but now I know what to do. However, the original chapter is down there at the bottom of the chapter. Let's get this started!**_

* * *

**After the distortions of many time periods of the Dragon Ball Universe, Trunks gathered the Dragon Balls and wished for a warrior strong enough to help save the world from the end. Trunks got his wish but not an exact answer. A child appeared, age 13 with dark skin and white hair and a blue and black GI. His name... we will find out now!**

* * *

**The sayain named Zero, the new time patroller!**

* * *

I look around and turn around only to see a giant dragon. "Your wish has been granted!" it shouts vanishing and then 7 orbs scatter across off the... platform? I could have sworn I was in the desert. "What's going on! Someone answer me!" I yell into the sky. Suddenly I feel a KI appear right beside me and I quickly jump out the way. I manage to dodge a sword that was about to hit me. "W...what the hell!" I shout. The man has on some weird clothes and has purple hair. He attempts to swing his sword at me once again. I jump over the sword and then swing a punch at the mans face. He backs up slightly after the punch connects. It does very little. "Who are you?" I ask. He doesn't answer me and instead he punches me in the stomach so hard I nearly vomit. I fall on my knees. "Stop it!" I shout charging up a super energy wave volley. He jumps backwards and I start firing a barrage of KI blasts towards him and hoping they'd all connect. They surprisingly do and he is knocked to the ground. "Not bad kid." He says getting up. "Who are you?" I ask stepping back. "The names Trunks. I happened to summon you for a great problem that has been of my concern. I am the leader of a group called the Time Patrollers and we work under the Supreme Kai of Time." He says. "S...Supreme Kai?" I say. "Yes. What's your name?" He asks. "Uh... Zero. Son of legendary her Kazuki." I say. "Hmm... Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the time patrollers?" He asks. "Uh... why?" I Ask. "Just do it before we get started." He insists. "Fine." I say walking off. "Hey you!" A female says to me. I turn towards her and she holds her finger on a scouter. "I'm scanning you power level... let me check... wow!" She says. "What does it say?" I ask. "You... are so weak." She says. I hold out my palm towards the World Tournament entrance behind me. Then I blow up a sign. I sigh and then walk off.

* * *

**With this new Time Patroller installed into the group, what is this challenge that Trunks has for the teen, Zero. Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

_**So now it's time for the old chapter 2 of Dragon Ball Zero!**_

* * *

The person who appeared wasn't who trunks would expect. At least for now.

"Why am I here, what's my purpose of being here?" I say to myself.

I turn around just in time to dodge an attack from someone.

"Hey watch were your swinging that sword"

"Hayah" That guy says jumping at me.

I do a backflip to gain some distance.

"Alright I'm going to have to take this seriously then! SUPER ENERGY WAVE VOLLY!" I shout at him.

He just smiles and then disappears.

After the dust settles I notice he's not there. He appears right behind me and hits me across me making me fly backwards.

He charges at me again. I kick him before he can get too me. "BURST CANON!" He yells

It knocks me out of the air and fall on my back.

I get back up on my feet.

"So you want to fight me? Well be it! I say

As I run towards him. He just stands there.

I strike him in his cheeck and he falls over.

"Wow you're pretty strong for a… uh how old are you." He asks. "13 years." I answer

"Wow! You're amazing! Whats your name?" He asks another question.

"My name? I'm… Zero." I say shly. "Yeah it's a stupid name I know…" I stop.

"No no. That's a awesome name." He says

"I summend you. I was just testing your skills. You see, I need you for a very important mission. Come with me…"

He runs off and I run after him. What could my mission be? I want to help though. After all, he is the one that will help me find the person that killed my father…


	3. Going back in time

"I see that you're ready to go back in time." I say trying not to rush him.

"I spent three hours trying to buy some items."

"Alright I'll show you what's going wrong" I direct him to the Time Nest.

* * *

"As you can see the timelines are not supposed to be like this." Trunks shows me a clip of Raditz jumping out of the way of Piccolo's special beam canon killing Goku but not Raditz. "Interesting, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Here take this." He says handing me a scroll.

"This is the scroll of time. You will use this to travel backwards in time."

"Wow so I can travel back in time with just this scroll!" _That sounds so cool. I can go back in time and meet Goku and the others!_ "If history… is in anyway altered or distorted… It could change the world as we know it." He tells me. I nod.

I grab onto the scroll and squeeze it. "Good luck" Trunks tells me. Everything goes black all of a sudden.

* * *

_So, he's the kid that saved me years ago isn't he…_


	4. New Challenge

I appear in the grasslands. Its feels so cool being able to go back in time. I better look out for Goku and the others.

I fly around until I'm able to spot Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz.

Damn, Goku and Piccolo are losing really badly. I better jump in! Gohan jumps out of the crater that Raditz pod landed in.

"Leave my daddy alone!" He screams. Gohan was always a badass. Just before Gohan can tackle him, Raditz dodges the attack. I stand there shocked. Did he just dodge that! "You brat!" he yells as he charges up his attack. Goku and piccolo are down for the count and I'm still standing here.

If I don't save Gohan history will be doomed! I dive down and grab Gohan right before his blast can kill him.

After the smoke clears Raditz notice's that Gohan isn't there. Goku turns around and sees me. "Friend of yours, Goku?" Piccolo asked. "No, but I'm sure he's someone we can trust."

"Fine, I'll just kill you all!" Raditz yells.

He shots his energy blast named "Weekend" at Goku, Me and Piccolo. I jump out of the blast and right away dash at him. "Pfft, unworthy life forms, you actually think you can beat an Elite"

"Sure, if you try hard enough" I say through my teeth. "Hey can you hear me?" says Trunks. "Oh cool I can hear you from here." "In this timeline, Raditz is much stronger, and cruel." "He's got nothing on me though." I say confidently. "Don't be so cocky Zero" Trunks quietly replies. "Just watch me." I gain the upper hand in the battle soon enough. Fighting has been my thing since I was very little and that's why I'm here I guess. I'm doing this for my late father. He died when I was around 3 about 10 years ago. I don't remember too much about the event. I remember I was being held hostage by a pair. There was a Man and a Woman. The man is the one who killed my father. I don't remember who they are but had been training for the day they would possibly come back to my world. Surprisingly I'm still not a super sayain. I just hope I will be powerful enough to defeat them.

"would you really kill your own brother Kakorot" "A cold heartless guy like you isn't my brother" Goku replies proudly

"Okay, I'll leave this planet… quietly." Raditz says. For a second there's just a huge pause. "Don't trust him Goku. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that." Piccolo says but by then it's a little too late as Raditz charges up his other move… Double Sunday? Um okay. Moving on, he shots it towards us. My only idea was to push them out the way. I push them straight out the way.

"I guess there gone now" He says under his breath. He starts to hover towards his space pod. "No you don't!" I yell from where I stand. I can only use my super energy wave volley since I used most of my energy. I start throwing everything I had at him and that paid off because he fell to the ground. "Now Piccolo!" I say as Goku grabs Raditz. "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" He screams and fire's it at Raditz killing him, and Goku to. I start to feel tired and dizzy and I fall over, then everything goes black…


	5. Krillin

"Zero… Zero… ZEEEEERRRRRROOOO!" "What?" I yell.

"Oh, you're awake." Trunks says. "Oh sorry. I got really exhausted earlier during the battle." "Anyways, good job, you fixed the distortion, I didn't even think it was you're first time." "Not really. I have been training since I was around 3. Plus my father is the hero of my world." "Wow! What is his name?" "Rugu. Sadly he was killed."

"That's sad. My father was killed too." "Whoa, that is really weird. "Anyhow I'll be back to do whatever you need."

**_Zero starts to look around Toki Toki city for something to do. "Darn, what should I do." "Maybe you should try to train for once." "Oh, hey Krillin. Why the mess are you here?" I ask. "I heard from Trunks. He said I should train you." "Okay fine, if you think I'm weak then." I say._**

"You look pretty weak." Krillin laughs. "Well then let the training commence." I say.

* * *

**Wasteland- Earth- Age 851**

"You ready Zero?" Krillin asks. "Ready when you are" I say. "Well this training will be unpredictable" Krillin says

He shots a KI blast at me and I swiftly dodge it. Though Krillin isn't here anymore. "Uh, Krillin? Krillin reappears behind me and elbows me in my back flinging me into a rock. "Smart move Krillin" I applaud. "Thanks, I've been training also." "Now, MY TURN!" I Shout. "Kaioken X2!"

I uppercut krillin and then zoom around and kick him in the back. Then I launch and combo of attacks at krillin and then finish it with a barrage of KI blasts.

"Wait hold it! I know how strong you are." He shouts as he gets back up. "Well you said the training is unpredictable so I hid the fact that I know Kaioken."

"How do you know it?" Krillin questions.

"I learned it 2 years ago when I was 11. I learned it from otherworld Goku when he came back to help me destroy the evil revived sayains who tried to take Earth for their own.

"Wow you're brave kid." Krillin admits.

"I know. Did I prove myself?" I ask.

"Yes, you earned my respect Zero. See you in a few"

"Thanks bro." We both fly back to Toki Toki city.

Toki Toki City- Earth- age 851

"Hey Zero! You might need to see this." Trunks says concerned. "Is it another time distortion Trunks?"

Trunks nods his head.

"Let's boogie." I say unenthusiastically.

_What is the next quest that Trunks has in mind? Who is the villain causing the distortions and why? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero._

* * *

Sorry for the long hiatus. I wanted to continue making the story but I decided to fix it up.


	6. Sayains Return

_Everyone has died. Yamcha, Tien, Chautzu, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan. "Whats wrong kakarot. I thought you said you would avenge you're friends and family. Too bad you will be joining them." "Darn you Vegeta! I will get you for what you have done." Goku yells. " Shut your mouth traitor!" Nappa yells and punches Goku with his Ozuro fist. Goku dies from the punch. The scroll then faids to white._

* * *

**Time Nest- Earth- Age 851**

"Damn the monster that did this to the timeline." Trunks said. "Nappa should be dead, why is he alive" I question. "Why would I know that?" Trunks yells. "Sheesh I just happen to be curious. Anyhow I'll just fix that." I say. I grab the scroll and start to squeeze it. "Be safe Zero, We don't have much time." I close my eyes and then I wait.

* * *

**Wasteland- Earth- Age 7?**

I open my eyes hoping to not be put straight in the battlefield. I happen to be in the battle between the saibamen. Darn it. "Who are you and why are you here." Yamcha asks. "I recommend you stay back kid. It's dangerous." Tien says to me. "Actually I'm here to help." I say. "Hey Vegeta, that kid has a power level of 6389." Nappa whispers to Vegeta.

I can only hear it with my scouter that Trunks gave to me before I did the parallel quest.

"Take this. It will help a lot."

"Also he has a scouter and a high power level so he must be a sayain." Vegeta says to Nappa.

The saibemen try to attck me but I too quick for them.

"Zero, in this timeline the saibemen are stronger than in the regular timeline." Trunks says to me from my watch.

* * *

**1 hour later…**

The battle has went out of hand. Chautzu attempted to kill Nappa while he wasn't looking by blowing himself up but completely failed. Tien attempted to avenge chautzu but also failed. Yamcha was killed by the saibemen when it blew itself up.

I'm alone somewhere in the dessert fighting a giant patch of saibemen. The big problem is that there are a few jinkomen. They are purple saibemen I saw when watching my dad fight all types of different enemies. Those were great days. I have to wipe these guys out completely. I zoom back to where piccolo, Gohan and Krillin are. "Oh so you're not dead?" Krillin says. "You have some guts helping us kid." Piccolo says. "Let's finish this already."

Together we killed the remaining saibemen.

"Now… It's my turn" Nappa turns to us.

"Now this is where the real battle begins. Watch you're self guys."

* * *

_The tough Nappa will now take action. Is this the end for our hero or will he save the timeline. Find out. In the next chapter of Dragon ball Zero._


	7. Vs Nappa

**_Hello_ everyone_ Blackboy12 here and I'd like to say thanks for taking you're time to read_ the_ best Fanfic I've created yet... Which isn't saying much but please review and if you feel like it maybe you can follow or fav. Don't do neither to me though. I don't make the best stories..._**

* * *

_Before the battle, a voice echoes in my mind._

**West City- Universe 0- Earth- Age 779**

_The world is getting better and better. I knew I could do it. Even after realizing that I can't change the world with the Dragon Balls, I was still able to fix the problems with this world._

_I hope my son Zero is able to do the same. I have to wait until he is older to train him. The kid will ascend to greatness I feel. I can't wait to see it._

_My dream fades to darkness._

* * *

**Wasteland-Earth- age 762**

"What the heck are you doing?" Gohan asks. "Oh sorry, also my name is Zero." I reply

"Nice to meet you Zero." Gohan says.

"Are you 4 ready or not?" Nappa shouts from a distance. "Yeah, Ready for anything really."

"Good, you've got a lot of guts kid." Nappa says. "Speaking of which…" I Zoom behind Nappa and launch him into the air with a kick to the back. I zoom again into the air and drop kick him into the ground.

"That kids fast!" Piccolo says. I start to walk up to Nappa. "I thought you would put a lot more effort into fighting me but oh well." I say

"I wasn't ready actually. Go on Kid. Show me what you got."

"Ahh! He's unfazed! Even that attack didn't do much damage."

"How about we team up and fight him together then maybe we could stand a chance." Piccolo says to all of us.

"Or maybe I wasn't trying my hardest." I mumble to myself. "Zero, I think he is tougher than the way he was in the regular timeline." Trunks says from his watch

"I still don't think he would be fazed if I did that Trunks." I whisper into it. "Gohan! Be on your guard you to Krillin and you Kid." Piccolo yells. "His name is Zero" Gohan says to Piccolo.

"I don't have time for names." Piccolo yells at Gohan. "Sorry Mr. Piccolo."

"I was hoping for a fight not a argument." Nappa says.

"Now!" krillin shouts. Me, Piccolo, and Krillin attack Nappa at once while Gohan stands back. Krillin uppercuts Nappa and Piccolo launches a barrage of KI blast from the air then finishes it with a down punch.

When Nappa gets back up I put my hand out in front of him and fling him into the rocks behind him. "Wow that was amazing you guys." Gohan congratulates. "Thanks" I say. But then For a split second, I'm knocked over and fall on my face. "What!" I shout. I can feel the running gash on my forehead. "You know its rude to push people kid. Didn't your mom ever teach you that" Nappa says with a smirk. "D…Darn this guy's tough" Krillin says. My dad taught me well but if my attacks aren't doing as much damage as it seems were in a lot of trouble. "Destructo Disk!" Krillin yells as he shows off a yellow saucer he throws at Nappa. "What type of move was that" I ask. "Just something I learned" Krillin replys. Nappa swiftly dodges it.

"Darn will you stop with your trash techniques." Nappa screams. He then attempts to use Bomber DX on Gohan. Piccolo then jumps in the way and sacrifices his life for Gohan. I look there shocked as Piccolo slowly dies of the attack. "Gohan you were the only person I could call a friend, Thank you Gohan"

Gohan starts to cry but the emotion quickly turns him angry. "I will avenge Mr. Piccolo!" he screams. "MASENKO!" and he shoot's him with his Masenko. I told you Gohan was freakin amazing. "Wow, you startled me for a second there." Nappa says as he gets right back up.

How many freaking hits does it take to kill nappa.

"We've been overpowering him but he's not down. This is the power… of a Pure-Sayain." Trunks declares

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement" I say sarcastically.

"He's still not down? GOKU PLEASE HURRY!" Krillin shreaks. Just then somebody flies down from the sky. I know the clothes anywhere. It has to be.

"Looking for me" He says

Yeah that's definitely Goku.

* * *

_With Goku back in action, what does this mean for the heroes? Is Goku to late or is this just the beginning of the true battle. Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero._


	8. A Warrior Returns

_Last Time on Dragon Ball Zero, our heroes found themselves in a life or death situation against the Sayain Nappa. As all hope seemed lost Goku finally arrived at the scene. What will happen next? Find out now!_

* * *

**Wasteland-Earth-Age 762**

* * *

"G…Goku?" Krillin wonders "Wow, nice to see you again, but where are the others?" Goku asks looking around. "There…There…Dead." Gohan says crying

"Damn. Guys leave this to me." Goku says calmly "Goku you can't fight alone, let me fight!" "No I can have any more lives at risk" goku yells "Goku, I'm a sayain as well. Please let me help." I beg. "Fine but be prepared for anything." Goku says. "Good job Zero." Trunks whispers. "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asks Vegeta. "It's…It's…What? How?" Vegeta start's. "Whats it say Vegeta?" "IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta screams. "Vegeta that's impossible! A low-class warrior like him?" Nappa panics. "Don't worry Nappa, I take on Kakarot and you take on the boy." Vegeta suggest's. "Good idea Vegeta." Nappa says. As Vegeta and Nappa get ready to fight me and Goku, Another flashback begins.

* * *

**Kami's lookout-Universe-Earth-Age ?**

* * *

_Zero, you are growing in strength. Strong enough possibly to become the strongest sayain there is. The remaining sayains are what protect this world and I can't wait for you to do that by my side._

_As my flashback disappears, I get to my special stance, my fathers stance._

"Ready kid?"

"Yes!"

* * *

_With Goku &amp; Zero preparing for their fight with Vegeta and Nappa, what do the heroes have in store, and what power is Goku hiding in his power level of 9000. Find out in the next chapter of Dragon ball Zero._


	9. Great Ape

_Last time on Dragon Ball Zero, Goku &amp; Zero prepared_ themselves_ for the fights with Nappa &amp; Vegeta. As time seems to be slipping into darkness, who will be victorious in the clash of a lifetime? Find out now!_

* * *

**Wasteland-Earth-Age 766-Universe 1**

* * *

Goku &amp; Vegeta don't move. Neither one of them blink. I can feel the hot wind blowing past me as I stand their staring at Nappa. "Nappa! You should take care of the 2 over their by that rock. I don't want them getting in _our_ fight." Vegeta orders. "Sounds like a good plan. I wan't to kill Kakarot's friends right in fron't of him!" Nappa says as he starts speeding towards Gohan and Krillin. "No! Stop." I shout. "I guess there's only one thing to do. I start charging my KI until I get a flaming Red Aura that makes my stamina and KI grow higher and my muscles swell a bit. This is what I call, the Kaioken attack. I Immediatly fly after Nappa. I clutch my knuckles and crash them into his back. Gohan and Krillin both jump out of the way as Nappa bashes his head against the rocks. "Hey? Whats you're name?" Goku asks. "Zero." I slowly answer "Thanks and all but how did you know the Kaioken attack? I thought only King Kai knew it." Goku rubs his head. "Somebody else knew." I grin but I quickly wipe that away as Nappa gets _back_ up. "Darn you kid! I will destroy you with all my power! No _more_ holding back!" Nappa screams.

"Bro if you were holding back then you must be weak." I laugh

"IMPACT BOMB!" He screams causing a orb of light to hurl towards me.

"Eh, no." I say as I casually deflect it towards the sky.

"Damn it!" Nappa starts pouting "Why can't I win!"

"You got anything else? No? Ok then!" I quickly uppercut him. as he attempts to punch me into the ground I speed my way out of there and use my new finishing move.

"No need for forgiveness Nappa! VOLTBLAZER!" The move is strong enough to destroy half of his whole body with the his arms, half of his torso and his head being the only thing left intact. "Wow! Good job Zero, you actually killed him." "Thanks Trunks, but were's Goku?" _Did he start the battle with Vegeta already. Guess I better_ look_ for them. _however I'm interrupted when I see Vegeta shooting like missile up in the air. He starts charging up his Galick Gun. _What is he doing? He knows that putting that kind of power into that move will destroy the planet..._

_"_Don't worry. Goku will counter it with a Kaioken X4 Kamehameha." Trunks starts. Soon enough, Goku starts charging a X3 Kamehameha. The problem is, that move isn't going to be strong enough to deflect the Galick Gun. "Trunks I think he's doing X3 not X4" "Just watch" Goku and Vegeta then fire their attacks straight at each other. The force of the impact is strong enough to knock me to my feet. All I do is watch the sky which by the way has turned seizure inducing. I start to wonder if Goku can do it because Goku seems to be losing the struggle. But right after that I feel an enourmess power spike. Goku must have used Kaioken X4. Vegeta blasted away from the Earth, I hope we never see him again. "Goku! You did it" I shout. "Actually I can still sense his energy up their." Goku admits. "Well, so much for gloating." I say disappointingly.

* * *

"Damnit!" WHY! WHY IS THAT LOW LEVEL TRASH STRONGER THAN ME, I SHOULD STRONGER, BY DEFAULT!" Vegeta yells. Vegeta starts to calm down but a evil smile insures on his face. "I didn't think I'd have to take it this far. I'll have to become the mighty oozaru and crush those two. And Kakarot...

You will be bowing down to your prine once this is over Hahahahhahahhahahaha"

* * *

I stare up into the sky... waiting for Vegeta to come back. "So uh, Zero... How exactly do you know the Kaioken attack?" Goku ask's me. "Thats not really important right now Goku." "Wait how do you know my name?" Goku says. "I was with you when you fought your brother." I explain. "So you were that kid with us?"

Vegeta finally appears and drops to the ground. "I may have underestimated you kakarot. But I'm still stronger than you. So I think we should end this battle right now." Vegeta suggests. "Oh and hows that?" Goku questions. "By becoming a great-ape!" Vegeta shouts. " Of course, no Great Ape would be complete without a moon. Luckly we sayains produced are own moons. Now witness my Great Ape form." "Goddamn, these sayains thought up everything." I shout.

"A Great Ape monster! Like the one that destroyed the World tournament arena, and the one that killed Grandpa... that was me..."

I watch as Vegeta starts transforming into a Giant Great Ape. _This is about to get serious... _

* * *

I'm starting school tomorrow so expect some delays guys. Thanks for reading, please give me some constructive criticism. And I'll work on the next chapter soon.

...

Is Vegeta just starting to fight? is it to late to defeat him? And how can Zero &amp; Goku combat this "Great Ape" find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!


	10. Filler 1

This is a short in between chapter, enjoy.

...

"Trunks?" Said a voice in the shadows. "What is it Supreme Kai of Time?" Trunks whispers. " That kid, Zero... You think he's even strong enough to to take down the threat were facing?"

Trunks thinks for a second to come up with a good answer. "It's a tough thought, we have to trust him. He surprisingly can handle the Kaioken technique and he's 13 and was able to combat Nappa. "Those giant monkeys? What are they called again?" Great Apes, the only way we can defeat this ones to cut off hi...". "Isn't that your dad?" She interrupts. "Yes. Yes it is..." Trunks mumbles. "Hey do you need my help for this?" says someone walking into the nest. "R...Rena? We're did you come from?" Trunks asks.

...

...

...

Ok time for my little update...

As you all know School's back in for me. I won't have much time to write but I will continue the story. Also This story is fully planned out, except Rena. She's new and will be fitted in the series. Rena was made by Kagami-( A twitch streamer) who I got his permission to add. I want to make my writing better so Ive re-written Chapter1 over 10 times now. 10 will be coming soon... Also if you want me to add your OC I can. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter/Update. ^_^


	11. Vegeta's horrifying transformation

_Last time on Dragon ball Zero, Zero finished off Nappa while Goku &amp; vegeta continued their battle to the Death. As Zero searched around Goku, Goku &amp; Vegeta started a beam struggle, clashing their Kamehameha's and Galick Gun with Goku Prevailing using his Kaioken technique. Now Vegeta has returned and has transformed into a Great Ape. Also who is this Rena character and what purpose does she have, find out now! _

** Vegetas horrifying tranformation **

**Wasteland-Earth-Age 766**

_"_Zero, this is what is called a Great Ape" Trunks breaks the silence. "A giant Monkey... New but I think we can take him down." I answer Trunks. Goku shakes his head. "I don't think so?" "Goku your not serious are you?" I shout at him. however before I can finish, i'm in the air.

I hit my back on the ground. I see what happened. Vegeta threw me across the map. "HEY THAT WASN'T FAIR" I yell on the ground. I want to get up and continue the fight. However i'm a little to paralyzed to do so. I think he broke all my bones with that one throw. but then I see a shadow. Just some fat guy with a sword. He gives me a bean. _Who is he and why is he here. _I want to scream, kick scare him off. This dude fed me a bean and thought that it would save me, what a moron. "Chew on it already kid, it will heal you." He says. _Wait what? It can heal me by chewing on it. Thats the best thing I heard since I went on this time traveling adventure. _Just to prove his point I start chewing on it to see if anything happens. But then like magic, I can feel my muscles and I can move my hands. I put my hand on my head to see if their was any damage. Nothing but the gash I got from Nappa. I stand up. I make sure nothing is still damaged, nothing but scrapes. _I'm actually freaking healed? _ "Hey you whats you're name? "I ask the guy. Just he's gone. Wait no he's over there behind that rock. "I'm talking to you Bean Man." I shout at him. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" He screeches. "Wait what? nothing. Just want your name is all."

"Yajirobe" He said. He immediately runs away. _Strange guy._ Immediately I'm reminded of Goku. "S***, I gotta help Goku"

Goku is running away from Vegeta as I observe from above. "Damnit! How should I help him. Well I do have one move I learned. I wave my hands in all directions and point them at the target: The Ape. "Burning Attack!" I shout as I blast vegeta in his back. _That move is awesome._ Oh... Um... Yeah... Your sorta wondering how I know the move. Well you see, before I left and trained with Krillin and did the parrellel quest Trunks taught me the move since I had no other moves that were good other than the destruct-O Disk. So... now that thats out of the way I'll start. Just then I see a giant hand coming towards my face. I dodge it using the afterimage technique. Goku looks exhausted, I can't blame him since the kaioken uses so much energy. Speaking ok Kaioken... "KAIOKEN X2!" I shout it and once again my body is surrounded by a fire red aura. "So Vegeta, seems like you lost track of how fast I am." I laugh. "Not for long though. You will be dead soon." He turns around. A chill runs down my spine. I... Don't know why? I guess a giant ape trying to kill me is not creepy enough. He lunges at me but I swiftly dodge the attack and soon I'm grabbing his tail. I try to spin him around so I throw him at rocks or something but I can't because I'm a lot weaker than I thought. I lose my grip and drop him onto the ground. "Argggg! Damn you!" He shouts. "Sorry there, lost my grip. Can I try again. I don't even blink before he grabs me and starts Chrushing my ribs. "Not so big and mighty now kid aren't you?" Vegeta laughs. I can't do anything but try to call for help. I start to taste my blood in my mouth. Everything starts to go fuzzy. Goku... Help me

My head is throbbing so much I don't even notice I'm free when I wake up. "W...What?" Vegeta's tail was cut off, but by who? Krillin. He used the Keienzan. Keienzan? Its my personal nickname. Hey it's a lot better than Destrect-O disk. I start to question any other names when I Remeber I'm in the middle of a battle. I get over to Goku and the rest are as we watch Vegeta shrink down to regular sayain. By now he's sayain size. "My tail... My sayain tail... Cut off by... Some weakling... You really have a death wish."

"Well never underestimate these people of this planet, I suggest you leave now!" Goku shouts. "Not until I've finished you all." Vegeta yells. "Goku, got any moves left?" Krillin asks. " Sorry Krillin, I've tried everything..." "What about the move that King Kai taught you." I say sarcastically. "Wait? Oh yeah the spirit bomb! I have to charge it so can you fight him for me?" Goku asks. I give Goku a thumbs up. "Krillin, Gohan. Let's go!" I shout to the two. "Are we sure we can trust you?" Krillin asks. "Krillin, he risked his life for us and my dad of course we can trust him." "I hope your right.".

...

"So who's that kid?" The girl asks trunks.

"Oh, his name is Zero, he is a half sayain, just like you and me." He replies.

"Oh, Zero? That kid is sort of mental." She jokes.

"Wait, why is that?" Trunks questions her.

"He's obsessed with killing the man responsible for the death of his father." She laughs

"Sort of like me..." Trunks says.

The girl stopped laughing now.

" I obsessed over avenging my teacher Gohan never thought of a way to kill the androids..."

"Ohhhhhhh..." She sort of derps out.

"But that's in the past now." Trunks smiles.

The Kai gives a slight smile but immediately changes her expression.

"Trunks we have a situation!" She yells

Trunks falls on his back. "Sorry Ma'am."

...

Vegeta starts running towards me and the others so I use the afterimage technique to avoid him. I drop kick him in the back causing him to topple over into the ground. _We must have beaten the light out of Vegeta if he's so weak now._ Krillin jumps on his back and Vegeta spits out blood. Vegeta gets back up ad starts spouting his nonsense again as Gohan is up in the air. "Maaassseeeeeenkoooooooo! Haaaaaaa!" He shouts. Vegeta turns around only to be obliterated. Of course we all start to jump him at once but he dodges all of are attacks. "I will not lose to any of you earthling scum!" He yells as he dodges all are punches and then blows us away with his energy. We all fall to the ground. _Ok how is he doing this? We were wrecking him a second ago and he's now doing this._

* * *

_Come on guys... I'm almost done with the spirit bomb. Huh? Its complete? Yes!_ "Lets do this!" I yell._ Vegeta turns and around and looks at me. I chug it at him and it engulfs him in a light blue light and starts flying up into the sky._

* * *

"_Yes! _Goku defeated father with the Spirit Bomb." Trunks celebrates. Vegeta falls to the ground. "He's still alive though?" I question. I start to get up but I get distracted by the Sayain Pod slowly droping from the sky. Vegeta starts to crawl towards the Sayain Pod. Let him live, Zero. This is supposed to happen." Trunks whispers. Surprisingly Krillin gets to his feet and starts trying to get to Vegeta. I walk in front of him, put my arms out and quietly shake my head. "Why are you stopping my?" Krillin asks. "Krillin... Just leave him." Goku says. "Goku... but why?" "Just let him leave..." We look up as Vegeta escapes. "This is kinda akward but... Good job guys." I laugh. We all start laughing and right away Bulma and the others arrive. They grab Goku &amp; Gohan and Krillin boards the flying car.

"What about you? Arent you coming with us?" krillin asks. "Sorry guys, I have to leave you." I smile at them and then I leave. I can still hear them wonder who I am before I warp to the Time nest...

* * *

"Wow! Amazing Zero!" Trunks applauds. "Thanks Trunks. It was hard trying to fight both Nappa and Vegeta." I laugh. "By the way who are you and why are you here." A girl dressed in a blue Gi andd looks like could have been Kid Goku's. "Wait, who are you" I ask. "I'm Rena, I'm helping Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time look for the culprits behind this time mess. "Speaking of which I think I know a little bit about them." Says a voice from the back of the room. Its another Girl, but she's a lot smaller and is dressed in some weird out fit. "Oh, Zero. This is the Supreme Kai of Time." Now I can memorize this whole convversation so I'll tell you how it went.

TimeKai: *Smiles and points up the peace sign*

Me: *Steps back*

Trunks: She is a very important person.

All of a sudden a bird lands on her head.

Trunks: *Freaks out*

TimeKai: What... The... HECK DO YOU THINK I AM! A FOOT STAND *Starts shouting at the bird.

Me &amp; Rena: *Steps back 2 more*

Trunks: Uhhhmmmm... As I was saying she is a very important person, she watches over the flow of time.

Me: *Falls over*

TimeKai: Oh, sorry. That's my best friend Toki Toki. He's a bird.

Rena: Wait is he a boy or a girl since you called him a bird.

TimeKai: *Gives him the devils look.

Trunks: *Slaps Rena across her head*

TimeKai: Since I watch over the flow of time I make sure that nothing has gone wrong by looking at the scrolls of Time. If one Timeline splits. The scrolls multiply. If too many scrolls multiply, they over flow the Time Nest and blows up the entire Universe.

Me: *Steps back again*

TimeKai: But anyways, you 3 make a pretty good team. I'm suprised you can even handle the Kaioken and your only 13.

Me: Thanks, I worked very hard to get it ri...

TimeKai: I seen only a little bit of the people responsible. Its a pair, a Man and a Woman.

Me: *Thinking* _Well_ that's_ not ominous is it_

TimeKai: Lets hope they don't do anything wrong again.

As I start to head for the warp door, Rena walks up behind me and says she can train me if I want. "Your on." I say.

* * *

**With** **Time ****in balance once again, what is to come of the 4, and who are the Man &amp; Woman responsible for the Time dissortions, find out in the next chapter of .ZERO**

* * *

Thanks for reading the latest Chapter in the series. Schools in and I have work but since Labor Day weekend is here I don't have much to do so here is my favorite chapter. Originally, Rena was supposed to save Zero from Vegeta but I forgot about that part soon into writing the chapter. I have to over 1000 words is an impressive chapter for me. I'm never used to spending coutless hours writing from the 10-35 minutes I usually spend. I hope you enjoyed it. Also I'd like your feedback and constructive criticism. Thank you guys and I hope you have a good Labor Day.


	12. Those weird guys, The Ginyu Force

_Last time on Dragon Ball Zero, Zero and Goku defeated Vqegeta transformed into a Great Ape. After cutting off his tail and a spirit bomb, Vegeta was defeated. Now it has been one month since the time patrol accident and now Zero &amp; Rena have been training just in case any other accident happens anytime soon and now the battle is about to begin!_

** Those weird guys, the Ginyu Force**

_I immediately run to the Time Nest after I heard it. I knew it had to be it, but how? We were hoping that Zero had foiled their plans after defeated the people that changed time last month. I search around for the scroll. I grab it and look inside. Oh No... I need to get Zero and Rena._

* * *

**The Sky-Earth-Age 851**

"Kamehameha!" I shout and Rena dodges my attack. "Keep guard by the way" She laughs as she punches me in the back. I fall to the ground hard. Blood spills from my mouth as I fall to the ground hard. "Ok, now that was a smart move" I admit. "Hey Zero, and Rena!" I see Trunks yelling for us. "Oh, hey Trunks. What do you need." I ask. "It's happening... Again..." Trunks says quietly. I know what he means by that. "Rena we gotta go." I say. "Already on it!" She says flying away. "Lets Go" Trunks shouts as he flys away as well. I get up and go as well.

...

...

...

Recome...Burter...Jeice...Guldo... Standing behind these 4 is... VEGETA!

"Wait that's impossible, why is Vegeta in the Ginyu force?" Rena shouts. "This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my life." I shake my head.

"No, I think Ginyu swapped bodies with Vegeta." TimeKai suggests.

The ginyu force starts to attack Goku but Goku seems to be able to hold his own against Recoome, Guldo, Burter and Jeice. Though the attack by the 4 leave him open for the next attack, from Ginyu-Vegeta. "Change now!" He shouts as a purple light flows towards Goku. By the time Goku sees this, he's turned into Vegeta himself. From here it is chaos for Goku, he gets beaten up by all of the Ginyu force until Ginyu finishes Goku with the Kamehameha.

"Wait, Father is Ginyu or is Father Goku and Goku is father..." Trunks starts to shout. "Your thinking to hard Trunks." I interrupt him to stop anymore confusion. "Sorry Zero. As we all know. The Ginyu force are really dangerous. Not even father could take them down by himself." Trunks starts. "But we have a plan..."

"Now whats that plan?" Rena asks. "We are going to send in Zero &amp; Rena to fight the Ginyu force."

* * *

"Ok, Zero, grab a hold of my shoulder so we can travel back in time." Rena says. I nod my head lightly. _I don't see why Trunks decided to team Rena up with me, I can probably handle them with Goku. Even by myself I'm pretty sure._ "Come on! Were already losing time!" She yells! "Oh sorry!" I quickly jump. I grab her shoulder and then she holds onto the scroll and concentrates. Then, in the blink of an eye... we vanish into time...

* * *

**Planet Namek- Universe 1- Age 767**

"Guldo...Jeiece...Burter...Recoome...Ginyu" The 5 shout.

"Together we are the **GINYU FORCE!**" The shout all together.

Gohan and Krillin just stare at the group with there eyes glued onto the weirdo's standing right in front of them... But not Vegeta. He had an evil smile and his eyes turn a glowing red for a split second. Captain Ginyu's scouter picks up a stronge opponent but he turns around. As if they appeared out of nowhere, a pairing, a boy and a girl, appear out of the sunshine.

* * *

Planet Namek was practically the opposite of our planet Earth. Green skys, Blue grass. I heard that the people/Namekians look like Piccolo and are Green... not like I see any around here. All there is is just me, Rena, the Ginyu's, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. _Evacuation?_ _I cant really put my finger on why all the Namekians vanished but I got bigger things to focus on._ "Hey you, I've never seen your type around here." Ginyu says. He looks to me, and then back to Rena and then back to me. "Um... Hello, aren't we going to fight?" Vegeta says impatiently. "Oh... Sorry Vegeta. Guess you want to die already." Ginyu laughs. "Cap'n, what about us." Guldo starts. "Just do Rock-Paper-Scissor or whatever?" Ginyu says annoyed. "Rock-Paper-Scissor-Shoot. Its a tie" They shout "Never mind, I'll take care of them!" Recoome says. I wasn't born then, but my dad told me about the story when he beat the mess out the Ginyu's. I can hopefully hold my own. "**RECOOME! KICK!"** I wasn't paying attention when I was kicked so hard in the face, I spit out blood. So much blood in fact, well its not to much blood but it hurt. "Zero!" Rena shouts. She runs to my aid. " Zero? Is he..." Gohan starts. "I knew you'd return kid Haha!" Krillin shouts and jumps in the air. "Wait, how'd you get here though?" Vegeta asks. "We don't have time for these games anymore!" Ginyu yells at us.

* * *

_That Recoome guy literately shattered Zero. How am I going to combat him? One last choice I guess._ "Hey you!" I shout at Recoome. "Recoome listening" Recoome turns around and stares at me with a devilish smile. It sends chills down my spine. he looks as scary as Freiza himself. "Galick Gun!" I pull my arms back and fire at him. He goes flying behind some rocks. He's not able to get back up before I start shooting a barrage of energy blasts at him over and over again hoping it would kill him. I finally run out of energy. Out of breath, I wait for the dust to clear to make sure he's been decimated in the blast. "That really tickled ms. Too bad it did nothing" Says a voice. I stand there shocked as he just walks out with an evil grin. Meanwhile Vegeta and Ginyu are battling to the death. He points out his hand and starts to charge a attack as I watch helplessly. When the blast fires at me somebody jumps in the way and deflects the attack towards the sky. It's, Zero? "How in the world are you up!?" I scream at him. "Energy capsule." he smiles. His smile quickly turns into a frown as he faces recoome.

* * *

"Gohan, Krillin... Lets attack him at once." I say over to Krillin and Gohan. They turn to each-other and nod. They start to dash torwards Recoome. I get a late start and we punch him at once. He makes a crater in the ground with the fall. "Kamehameha!" Krillin shoots an areal Kamehameha which collides with recoome.

"You guys are really immature! Stop shooting energy blasts at me!" I sigh as he gets back up and starts running towards us. He kicks krillin in the face causing him to topple over and fall face first into the ground. "Whoops, sorry I didn't mean for that to hurt you that bad" He says. "Krillin! Get up" Rena shouts. She barely stands on her feet as she walks over to Krillin. "Sorry... Guys... I think... That one attack just... broke every... bone in my body." Krillin says as he struggles to speak. _He just broke every bone in his body... WITH THAT ONE ATTACK? _I turn to Recoome who seems to be standing around. "Burning Attack!" I shout as I move my arms into different directions until my hands are in front of the target AKA Recoom. It ends up knocking him over. Of course he jumps back up. "I'm getting sick of this game! It's time I end this!" I close my eyes and hope for the best. Just then Recoome eyes open wide, and he falls over. Behind him... is a man... in a Orange Gi and his hair is, Okay you get it already. It's Son Goku!

* * *

**Now that Goku has returned from the hospital, he now has now easily taken out Recoome. Now with the rest of the Z fighters as well as Zero &amp; Rena on their breaking point, it's time for Goku too step into action and fight the Ginyu's. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of DRAGON BALL ZERO!**

* * *

_Hey Guys how's it been. It's been so long since the last chapter mostly because I was writing on WattPad and I was writing my own DBZ like series named Deadly Sin. Now that this is complete though I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The killers are going to show themselves soon but I can't quite think of how to write them out. Also give me some feedback by reviewing because I don't want this to end up like that horrible Mega Man Fanfic. Follow or Fav the story if you like. Also I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon._


	13. Filler 2 & Update

Never had lord frieza been this excited in his life. He was soon to be immortal, he also had the Ginyu's on his side and some up to date scouters to make it easier. The problem was he knew no way of getting the dragon to appear. Then he remembered the namekians told him he needed a password to get them to work. He thought that was blasphamy and was a lie but even though he knows it's true, he still can't due to the fact that he wiped out there race completely. Actually though, there were a few still alive and they were who he was looking for. He passes one on his way to the grand elders. "Just a shrimp, I'll kill him off later hahahah." He laughs not knowing that he not only knows the password, he is going to try to help the group unlock the Dragon balls.

* * *

Now it's time I admit I've been really lazy for the past few months but the series will hopefully progress as I start to use more. I'm now using Wattpad a lot and I'm actually doing stories for Sonic, Battle Royale and a few original ones as lunaticthegame. Moving on the next chapter will feature the few battles and I'm hoping I can make it very long so I don't dissatisfy you readers. happy living. Oh yeah, muffin Button.


	14. The Battle Reaches climax! Fight against

_Last time on Dragon Ball Zero, the heroes continued there battle with the Ginyu Force and ended up taking a lot of damage. As Zero and Rena struggled to keep up with Recoome even with Gohan and Krillins help Goku took the stand and knocked out Recoome and now Goku stands up to the captain of the force. Ginyu himself. Now with Goku on their side it's time for the battle to reach it's climax. What's next? Find out now!_

**The battle reaches it's climax! Fight against Ginyu!**

Goku walks up to Krillin and Gohan and gives them both sensu beans. "Here you go, just to heal your wounds" Goku says cheerfully while giving Krillin and Gohan their sensu beans. "Huh? Zero? W...What are you doing here? In fact you beat me here?" Goku questions when he see's me. "heheh, well you see I umm..." I struggle to find a lie. "We found a ride here." Rena sighs. "Well okay. Wait? Who are you?" He asks Rena. "I'm Rena, Zero's friend." "Neat. Here Vegeta!" Goku says throwing a sensu bean to Vegeta. "Goku why did you throw him a sensu bean?" Krillin shouts. "I want him to be prepped for our next fight. That's why I let him go." Goku replys. "Classy Goku. Always fighting people that will probably beat him senseless." I say into my watch. "Goku can possibly beat my father but I'm still rooting for dad." "Anyways I'll be fighting you guys." Goku says to Ginyu, Burter and Jeice. "Guldo you should go gather the Dragon Balls." Ginyu says to Guldo. "Yes sir!" He says than he quickly flies away. "Zero do you need a sensu bean?" Goku asks me. "No but she over there does." I point to Rena. "Oh... Nearly forgot about her." Goku says putting a sensu bean in Rena's mouth. Just than Vegeta flies off. "VEGETA!" Goku shouts. _Just like expected Vegeta runs off like a jerk and leaves me, Goku and Rena to fight these 3._ Rena starts to get to her feet and starts yelling at the Ginyu's. "I'm done! Were going to finish this here and now!" She shouts at him. " "Krillin, go get the Dragon Balls and take Gohan with you." Gohan and Krillin leave. leaving just the 3 goons and Me, Goku and Rena together to fight. We all then stare at each other. "I'll be facing the big haired one." Ginyu shouts right away. "That leaves me to fight the Girl" Burter says. "And I'll be fighting the silver haired dark skinned kid." Jeice says. "..." I don't say a thing. "What?" he says. "Just the description of me being dark skinned. But moving on, your red." I joke. "Hey not funny. I come from a..." He starts. "No I mean thats what you'll be after I kick your ass." I say as I charge to him. I launch him several feet backwards as he forces himself to stop in midair. "He's... Fast." Burter growls. "Good job Zero. You can beat them both with your strength." Trunks says from my scouter. It's new... "Time to put my 10x gravity to the test." He says excitedly. "Haaaaaaaa!" Rena says jumping after Burter. He gets knocked all over the place. "Damn you kid, you are going to..." Jeice dosen't even finish before I punch him in the nose. "AH! What... Was that... For..." He says holding his face as blood drips from his nose into his hands. "We were having a battle weren't we?" I say confused. "Ha Ha! Very funny." Jeice says sarcastically. "_I'm going to hurt this idiot" _I say in my head. "Solar Flare!" I shout as I blind him with light. "ACK! I can't see a thing!" Jeice starts. "Now for a game of Marko-Pollo if you excuse me." I joke. "Wait? What?" He says turning around. "Pollo!" I say sweeping my feet under his legs causing him to fall onto his back. "Urgggg! You are dead!" He exclaims. He hurdles towards me but I slide under him and run far behind him. "Wait were did you..." He starts. "Kienzon!" I shout as a yellow disk appears above my hand. I hurdle it towards his back but me barley manages to miss it. "Damn." I say

* * *

Burter would probably be the fastest thing in the galaxy if I wasn't so smart. "AHHHHH!" He shouts as he attempts to punch me but I keep dodging up, down or left and right. He can't even seem to touch me. "Darn you. How are you this fast?" He yells. He attempts to kick me but I grab hold of his leg. He attempts to kick me again with his other leg but I grab ahold of that one too. "Heheheh." He starts laughing. "What?" I ask. He then uses both of his legs to fling me into the ground and I hit my head hard. "ACK! My Damn head!" I shout. He then punches me in the face so hard I fly through a mountain. I don't realize I accidentally ran into Zero as well. "You really need to watch were your flying." He says sarcastically. "Thank You." I say sarcastically back. "By the way, do you wanna switch fighters." He asks. "Sure. I guess." I say. We get up and he heads over to were Burter is. I have to face Jeice. "Alright, it's time I show everybody the wrath of Jeice of the Ginyu Force." He yells. "Yeah um... Totally." I sigh. I punch him in the gut knocking him unconscious. Burter and Zero are still going at it. I can't even see who has the upper hand. Just then a force knocks Zero towards the insuring fight between Ginyu and Goku...

...

...

...

Ginyu falls straight into the ground and hits his back into a hill. "ow!" He says as he gets back up. "Your pretty tough. Your a pretty good fighter." Goku says. "Thank you. Also I like your body." Ginyu says with a grin on his face. "..." Goku goes silent for a second. Little did Goku know that Ginyu had something in plan just for him. Ginyu takes off his scouter looks Goku dead in the face. "Change NOW!" He shouts causing a huge pillar of light to stream from his mouth. Before Ginyu could change however, something got in the way. It was Zero. He had been pushed in the way. Then Ginyu and Zero started to switch bodies causing Zero to End up in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in Zero's.

* * *

"*Breathing Heavily* W...What?!" Ginyu (In Zero's body) Shouts. "What the Heck is wrong with myself?" I shout. I am now purple and have on the clothes of the Ginyu Force. "Burter! You imbecile!" "Sorry captain. It was a mistake." He apologizes. "The two are sayains but the potential is completely different!" He shouts. "What just... oh... now I see. He must have switched bodies with the kid because he's not on our side anymore." Goku says. "Yes! I knew Goku could figure it out. Don't panic Zero, Ginyu will try and transform again hopefully." Trunks says. "Yeah... Hopefully... by that you mean in another century." I say sarcastically. "Hey Zero, can you go help protect Krillin and Gohan. You can easily sneak in with his body." Goku asks. "Sure. Tell Rena to stay here though." I tell Goku. "And why?" She says. "Uhh... Well just help Goku." I say. I fly off headed towards Freiza's space ship.

...

...

...

I drop down into the ship and run around looking for Gohan and Krillin. They soon start running out of a room. "Hey guys." I wave. "Oh no!" Krillin yells. "Ah. I forgot. Something happened earlier. Can't you guys recognize my voice?" I start saying. "What happened with Goku?" he asks. Just then some frieza soldiers arrive and start shooting at us. I punch one guy in the face and kick the other in the stomach causing him to fly into the wall. _I think I might have some of my moves still. _I swing my arms in the direction of one of the soldiers. "Burning attack!" I shout. The attack hits the soldier killing him. "Wait, that fighting style. It's Zero's?" Gohan says. "But how" Krillin asks. "I... Can't explain that." Gohan stares. "Come on guys there's not much time!" I grab Krillin who is holding 2 of the 3 Dragons balls. The other one

is in Gohans hand. "Guys did you bring the other Dragon Balls you collected with you?" I ask. "Umm... Yes but are you really..." Krillin starts. "Captain? What are you doing here? The captains going to punish me!" Guldo walks in with 2 other soldiers holding 1 Dragon balls each. So wait Krillin and Gohan have 3. Krillin has 2 outside. "Attack!" Krillin shouts attacking the soldiers. Gohan follows suite and I start attacking Guldo. "Oww Captain! Why are you attacking me?!" He crys. "Oh wait... The captain must have done a body change. That explains it all." He says. I throw him into the back room. I punch him in the stomach and he spits out purple goo onto my face. "Ahhh! What the heck man!" I shout. "Um. You 2 fight them. I have to go." Guldo says as he flies away. "Typical Guldo" One soldier says.

* * *

I manage to slam my head straight into Burter knocking him down onto the ground damaging him. "Please, don't!" He says. I put my hand in front of his face. "Blast Flash I shout causing a huge blast of light to blow up in his face, killing him.

Goku and Ginyu Zero then start to fly away. I follow suite.

* * *

We all stand in front of the gathered Namekian Dragon Balls. "Are we going to wish to get my body back?" I ask. "I don't think now?" Krillin replies. "I sense dad and 2 other power levels heading this way!" Gohan shouts. Just then the Ginyu and Goku appear as well as Rena who was a few seconds to late. "I think you owe me my body back." Ginyu says. "I think that's what we all wanted." I say with a grin. Hoping I can get my body back from Ginyu. I start to run up to Ginyu before he vanishes. "haha looking for me!" He shouts. "Damn! He's using my body to good use." I say. "..." Krillin goes silent. "That sounded wrong didn't it..." I say. Ginyu appears behind me but I kick Ginyu in the stomach causing him to fall on his back. When he gets back up he starts muttering stuff. "This Time..." He says looking towards Goku. "CHANGE NOW! He says starting his transformation. "Yes! Now's your chance." He says. I start running in the direction of the attack and I end up getting in the way causing us to switch back body's again. "YES! I'm Finally in my body again. I'm me!" I shout. "Grh. You again?" He says. "Captain, I got you." Guldo arrives out of nowhere as he paralyzes Goku for a moment causing Ginyu to do the change technique. "Don't worry Zero. This was also supposed to happen." Trunks reminds me. "Wait, why?" I ask. "Because it happened." He says. Now Goku is in Ginyu's body and Ginyu is in Goku's body. "Good work Guldo." Ginyu (Goku) says putting on his scouter again. "My body... Give me back my BODY!" Goku yells. "You wont beat the captain on my watch!" Guldo shouts but right away but then Vegeta appears in front of him. "You'll fight me next." Vegeta grins. Ginyu (Goku) continues to dodge all of my punches. "Kaioken X2!" I shout updating my powers to the point of my muscles swelling more than they did in me and Vegeta's battle. Vegeta effortlessly wrecks Guldo. "Have you had enough of your own beating because the next ticket is to hell!" Vegeta shouts. "No way I'm going to allow that!" Guldo yells. "I am going to..." Guldo starts but before it's to late his head is on the ground cut off from his body. "I hate you..." Guldo says. "I know." Vegeta says as he blows him up. Goku has been temporarily injured in Ginyu's body due to the beating I gave Ginyu but I think he can fight still. "Get out of my way trash. I will fight Ginyu!" Vegeta says walking up behind me. He pushes me out the way and attacks Ginyu. He kicks him in the back making him fly in the air and then he kicks him the stomach and then grabs his right leg and launches him into a rock. "Nice try Ginyu I've gotten stronger." Vegeta says. He punches him really hard in the stomach and dissapears behind him and elbows him in the back to the point of him falling over. He then lasers a hole in his chest. "Vegeta don't kill him. We need Goku alive!" I yell. "C...Change Now!" Ginyu says unexpectedly. Goku uses his energy to get in the way and turns back into himself. "Yes! You did it Goku!" Rena yells. "I forgot you were here." I say. "Damn it! C...Change Now!" Ginyu says to Vegeta which causes the light to head toward Vegeta. "Oh No!" I say. But then a frog appears in the way of the blast. Transforming Ginyu into a frog. We all just stare as it hops past us all. The original body of Ginyu is also hoping away. Me and Rena run behind a rock to make sure the Z fighters can't see us. "We did it" she says hugging me. I blush a bright red but she immediately jump off me. "Sorry." She says. "That's okay." I say laughing but then I sense something behind us.

* * *

I turn around and wonder were the great power is coming from. All of a sudden a woman in red walks out of a cave. "So your the one messing up our plans. And we were making things so interesting to." She says. "Who is that?" Asks Rena. "It's them" I whisper. "Anyone who interferes with us will be killed on contact says a man in red as well." He says as he comes out of the cave and starts to power up. "Wait... It's... No it can't be?!" I say.

* * *

_As the Z fighter complete their quest. Zero and Rena find a new one. A pair of a man and a woman who might be the ones who are distorting time. But Zero, he possibly has a connection to the two that nobody else knows about. Whats next. Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!_

* * *

**Hello and I spent 2 days working on this. I mostly spent my free time of 5th, 6th and 7th period on this project. I wanted to make sure people would like this chapter as I would probably be gone for a while. Yes and the next chapter is going to be amazing as it will be mostly Zero and Mira's battle. I can't wait to write that =)**

**Moving down the line the quality of the chapter did go down after a while due to absolute bordem during writing but it was still fun. The cliffhanger will be reveled next time in fact. Hope you enjoyed. Review, Fav or Follow. I'd like some feedback. See you next time.**


	15. The Truth shown, Zero's past awakens

_Last Time on Dragon Ball Zero, Zero and Rena defeated the Ginyu force and captain Ginyu even after he body switched with both Zero and Goku. In an attempt to beat Goku, Ginyu attempted to body switch with Vegeta but Goku threw a frog in the way turning Ginyu into a frog. After that Zero and Rena ran off celebrating their victory but there celebration is cut short as the two timebandits reveal themselves to our heroes. The problem is that somehow Zero knows about the 2. What's next? Find out now!_

**The truth awakens! Zero's past returns!**

Zero is staring shockingly at the 2. One of them is a woman and the other is a strong looking guy. I stare at Zero who is looking fearful. But his fear turns to rage. "You... two... are the ones who..." He stutters. "Oh wait I'm trying to remember who you are" The Woman says. "He looks similar to... him." The man says looking at the woman. I turn around and look at the woman. She seems to be glaring at Zero like he was insane. "Your right... " She says. "I will never forgive you for what you did! You are going to pay for that! Your here me!" Zero screams.

* * *

I run up to the guy and punch him in the stomach. He doesn't even flinch. I backflip back and stare at him. "W...What?" I say. "You must have overestimated your own abilities. Even your..." He starts. "No! I will destroy you! kaioken X2!" I yell as I start my Kaioken attack and chase after him. I throw all my punches at him but he still isn't phased. "Why are non of my attacks working?" I say. "Use something else!" Rena shouts. "Kaioken X3!" I shout as my muscles swell up way more than they already were. Thankfully I started mastering it early so my muscles don't become super giant like Goku's did. I kick him across the face causing him to nearly fall back. "Heh. I got him." I smile. "Wait you did?" The man says. I jump back. "Because that didn't do a thing." He says laughing. "BURNING ATTACK!" I shout as I attempt to start my Burning Attack finisher. I don't finish as he grabs my arm and throws me into the ground causing me to hit my head on the ground. I get back up as blood starts dripping out of my hair. "Leave him alone!" Rena says to the man. "Rena this is my fight!" I yell towards Rena. "Have it your way then." She says folding her arms. I then focus my attention on the guy. "I'm done playing around, I will end..." I start. "End what? Your using all the power you have. I can tell." He says. He then sneaks up and kicks my leg from under causing me to fall off balance. "You also need to keep your guard as well. You can't expect to beat me so tense." He says. "Don't mock me!" I shout punching him to the ground. "Well that did something." He says with a grin. "Well well well. Looks like your not as tough as you look." I say. "Thanks for the complement."He says. Just then he attempts to hit me with a light attack. I barely dodge it when it explodes behind me. I fall frontwards as the explosion catches me off guard. I get back up as he attempts to use it. I jump over it as he continues to use it over and over. "Stop it!" I shout punching him in the stomach which by the way does nothing. You are weak. I expected much more from you. You are much weaker than even your old man" He says. "Damn you..." I mutter. He puts his hand on my chest and starts charging up a blast. It explodes causing me too fly backwards face first into the blue grass. "You are weak. I will now extract your energy from you." He says. "Wait, Mira." Says the woman. "He doesn't have enough energy that would help us." She says poking me. I'm practically paralyzed in my case, and I have no sensu beans to help. "Let's go, will go to another time." They say and then they disappear completely. After that I end up blacking out.

* * *

**Toki Toki City - Age 850 - (Future Trunks Universe) - Supreme Kai of Time's place**

"Please Zero. Wake up..." Trunks mutters. I stand beside him hoping for the best. "Ughhhh... What the hell happened?" Zero wakes up and asks. "You got beat up..." I answer. "That Mira guy... He dangerous... I saw. It was horrifying to see you get beat up with all your best efforts." Trunks tries to speak. "At least I'm alive." Zero jokes.

"*Ahem* now that we know that you know who they are can you tell us?" The Supreme Kai of Time asks. "Okay... I guess I have no choice..." He closes his eyes.

* * *

**Wasteland - Age ? - Universe 0 - Earth**

As we fly through the air at amazing speed on my nimbus I look toward the sky. Were heading towards the islands far away. That's were master roshi lives and I'm heading there with my son, Zero. I'm holding him on my shoulder as we go through the air passing mountains and it looks like Zero is enjoying the ride. But then I feel a major energy spike. "Nimbus stop!" I shout. My nimbus stops and Zero grabs hold of me. "Daddy, why did we stop" He asks. "N... Nothing..." I say. "Just..." Then I feel another major power spike. "Hold on Zero." I say to him. "W...Why?" He asks but before I even feel like replying we are off.

...

...

...

I land in the area of the power level spike. It's the dessert. I don't see anything though. That's when I hear someones voice. "Well Well Mira, looks like we have a visitor." A woman above me says. I look up and their is a blue woman dressed in blue. "Who? Who are you?" I shout. "I'm Towa and this is Mira. My creation/husband or whatever." She says. They then land beside me and Zero. "What are you here for? To get your energy taken by us?" Says the man, Mira." So you guys are the ones who have been killing the people." I say starring at the two. I start to get angry. I've been searching for the people for the past 3 months and little success. "If you want a fight then come at me!" I shout. "Actually it will be Mira fighting you." She says. He then runs after me and punches me in the face and I roll backwards. I get up onto my feet go to Zero. I kneel down beside Zero to ask him something. " Hey Zero. Remember when I promised you I would show you Super Sayain." I whisper. "Y...Yes?" He says confused. "Watch this." I say getting up putting my hands into a fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yell and I turn into a Super Sayain. "Wow dad that's amazing." Zero says. "Yes I know, go get on the nimbus and go above me so you wont get hurt." I tell him. "So... another Sayain..." Towa says. "Alright, let's go." I say. I charge at Mira. He attempts to block but I vanish behind him and kick him in the back. He fly's into the air and I go after him. I charge a KI blast in my palm when I reach his back and blow him up. I might have already killed him so that was pathetic. "Did you really think I was going to die because of that? Matter of fact I knew you'd do it." He says. I grin as I knew it would be stupid to expect nothing. Besides, I like challenges. I fly over to him and upper cut him but mid-air he grabs onto my leg and then he throws me into the ground. He then punches me multiples times in the stomach. I then blast him away so I can get up. "Fine then! Kaaaameeeehaaameeee!" I say charging my Kamehameha. I blast it at him while he just stands their letting me.

"HAAAAAAA!" I scream as the blast hurdles towards him. He smirks before he is engulfed in the blast. I start to feel my energy waning now. I start to breath heavily now to. "Thank you for the energy kid." He says still standing after the dust clears. "What? Hell no you can't be alive." I say. "You're blast gave us a lot of energy. Your probably not needed after that." He says walking up to me. I then charge at him with all of my power. I have to win this. For Zero and the people of my planet. I WILL DEFEAT him!

* * *

"That's... All I can remember after that. When I awoke I was on the floor and I was found by some scavengers. They also found my dad who I realized was dead. I didn't know how he was dead but I knew I needed to kill the 2 so I would know." I say. "Wow... That's..." Trunks starts. "And yet I get my chance to defeat them to avenge my father and they beat me anyways!" I yell. "DAMN IT!" I shout punching a hole in the bed. "HEY! Your paying for that!" She shouts at me. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize who's house I was in" I turn around and laugh. After that everybody laughs. _Dad... Forgive me... I will kill them once I get strong enough..._

* * *

_Zero has reveled his story to Trunks, Kai of Time, and Rena. Even though both he and his father was beaten by our viscous group of villains, Zero has promised to get stronger and defeat them. And speaking of villains, the time bandits have been revealed. What is there purpose for taking warriors energy and what are they doing going back in time? Find out in the next chapter of DRAGON BALL ZERO!_

* * *

I finished the chapter earlier than I hoped but the next chapter will be worked on soon. It will probably be around the same length of words however. I'll see you guys later and for now take care.


	16. Frieza Explodes! Rena & Zero's struggle

**First off I'd like to say I used some music for inspiration on some of the writing. They are listed below.**

**Giant's theme - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.**

**Stone Tower Temple (Normal) - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

**The Dark World - Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past**

**Great Palace - Zelda II**

**Wiked Child - Castlevania**

**Bouy Bouy Bay - Super Mario Galaxy**

**Temple theme - Zelda 2**

**Kingdom Valley Castle - Sonic 06**

**Dragon Quest IV OST**

**Kingdom Valley: Water - Sonic 06**

**Abandoned Memory - Mega Man 10**

**Bubble Man - Mega Man 2**

**Brave-heart Challenges Strong - Dragon Ball Z Kai**

* * *

_Last time on Dragon Ball Zero, after a close conflict with the time bandits which nearly cost Zero his dear life, he ended up losing. After waking up in the Supreme Kai of Times house he explained his fathers death and why he knows the time bandits. N__ow as the stakes have grown tremendously a new problem arise. What is this? Is it another Time distortion? FIND OUT, NOW!_

**Frieza explodes! Rena &amp; Zero's strug**

* * *

**gle!**

_"Were are those 2 now?" _I think in my head as I search for Rena and Zero. Zero is the time patroller me and Supreme Kai of Time had wished for 2 months ago in order to help us defend time and space after a whole bunch of distortions had happend. He seemed to be really full of energy and always ready to get out there. I'm not sure if he's just Sayain or he's insane but he was always like that... Till last month. He explained to us the story of his dads death at the hands of the mysterious time bandits (Who TimeKai identified as Towa and Mira.) and the fact that he couldn't beat him pulled at him. Even though it he wasn't as happy or whatever he still did love being around Rena. That's especially more odd since they've only known each other for a month. Not like there dating or will be. Obviously Zero knows he's friend Zoned... Wait... What the hell am I talking about? This is an emergency? I turn around to see the 2 teleporting in. "Zero? Where were you?" I shout. "Oh sorry Trunks. Me and Rena went on a parallel quest. "Okay then. We have a..." I say but am interrupted quickly. "Time distortions." Rena sighs. "Yeah that." I say. "Alright then. Let's go." Zero says as we fly off.

* * *

As we fly for the time nest, thoughts fly through my head. _Am I strong enough to defeat the two? Will I even be able to combat frieza or any other villain that might come up?_ I try to wipe the thoughts from my mind by asking Trunks a question. "Hey Trunks?" I ask. "Yeah?" he asks. _Uh... Now whats something I can ask? _" Is there anymore areas we can train in?" I ask "We will discuss that later. Come on!" Trunks says flying even faster. _*Sigh* So much for distractions._

...

...

...

_Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta... They never stood a chance. All that is left... Is Gohan. Gohan gets up from the ground and coughs out blood. He stares at Frieza who is devilishly smiling at the 6 year old boy. Gohan then runs at him and tries to punch him but frieza manages to dodge them all and slaps him across the face towards and abandoned Namekian house. Goku is scrambling in his head at what to do since he is still in the healing Tank. As Frieza silently walks up to Gohan and is about to use his Finger blast barrage, Goku decides he has no choice. Right as Frieza attempts to use the finger barrage... Goku jumps in and rescues Gohan. "Who are yo... Never mind. I don't need to know." Frieza says staring at Goku who defiantly stares at him. Then the scroll fades to white._

* * *

"No! This is all wrong." Trunks says with his head down. "He was attacking poor Gohan." Rena gripes. I close my eyes and fold my arms.. "And Goku will die if we don't interfere." I say. "I guess we have to go into the time period." Rena says grabbing the scroll. "Alright then. Frieza is really tough, he's known as the emperor of the universe throughout the Universe." Trunks warns us. I grab onto Rena's shoulder. "Alright. See ya Trunks." I say. We then vanished.

...

...

...

As we warp through the the scroll I feel an uneasy feeling... _Are they still after me and stuff... Maybe I can try to... _Just then we are warped into the time period.

* * *

**Planet Namek - Universe 7 - Age 762 **

Frieza is in the middle of screaming at Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta for using his Dragon Balls but he turns his attention to us. "Who are you? Screw it! I'll just kill you all!" he shouts. "Okay looks like we got here just in time." I say to Rena. "Don't worry, the training we did in the time chamber should help us." Rena says confidently. "Alright then." I say facing frieza. Suddenly he's not there anymore. I look down to see him right in front of me. "By the way, this may kill you." He says snapping as me and Rena fly up into the air. I stop myself in mid air and look down. I then launch kick him down and then somersault and charge a one hand kamehameha towards frieza. "Hey watch out guys!" I say blasting it towards frieza. Frieza vanishes before it can hit him and then he punches me in the stomach. "Ack!" I shout spitting up blood. I fall on my face. Frieza then kicks me over onto my back. I put my hand on my head. I get up and charge at him. I punch him but he barely flinches. "What the?" I say. I backflip backwards again in order to gain more distance. Vegeta then charges in with Krillin and Gohan and they all start attacking him at once. Frieza manages to flick off Gohan and Krillin easily but not so much of Vegeta. Matter of fact there evenly matched. "Are you just going to stand there and stare Zero?" Rena says flying back towards battle. I then jump back in and kick frieza. He falls over onto his stomach. "Heh! I did something at least." I cheer myself. "Don't get to cocky kid, your definitely not as strong as Frieza and even me." Vegeta says. I sigh then get back onto the ground. Frieza then gets up on his feet and laughs. "What are you laughing about." Rena says. Frieza stops laughing and grins. "I'm warning you. I have 3 more transformations." He says. "Show us then, you not much of a fight in this form anyways frieza." Vegeta jokes. Frieza, un-amused by Vegeta, grips his palms and then starts screaming. The energy from his power then blows us backwards. Grass and dirt blows towards us as his power rises. "This is not good!" Krillin. However when the dust clears I don't see the 2nd form Frieza that I heard of from my dads storys... Instead... It's his final form.

* * *

I knew for a fact that I looked pretty sick after Frieza transformed. My face might have turned completely pale after I saw Frieza in his final form. "Here's a little reward for angering me. It's me at my full power." he smirks. Zero looks petrified as well, even though he has more of a desperate look on his face as he is scared of who it is. Just then through my scouter I here Trunks. "No! This is completely wrong. Goku won't save them in time." He shouts. I look at Zero then he looks at me. We both nod at once and head for the attack. We both punch him him at once but he doesn't even flinch at the move. "No way!" I shout as I step back. "Your that desperate are you? You want me to discipline you two? Fine then!" He yells. Pointing a death ray at Zero. He deflects it towards the others who dodge it. We continue trying to punch him over and over again with no success. "Kaioken X5" Zero yells. He then lands a barrage of energy attacks on Freiza. The smoke is still clearing but it is obvious, Frieza is still alive. He gets on the ground and you can tell he put a lot of energy in that attack. "Hm. Pathetic." Vegeta scowls at us. "You 2 can put all the effort you have and you will still not match me." He laughs again. "Laugh while you can Vegeta, it will be your last." Frieza says crossing his arms. "Step aside, I'll beat frieza for you fools." Vegeta says pushing me aside. "Prideful jerk." Zero says. "So frieza? Are you ready to fight a real Super Sayain?" Vegeta says. "You really think your that pathetic fairy tale known as a Super Sayain?" Frieza says. He starts laughing hysterically at Vegeta. "Ah I've never heard a joke that good ever in my life." He says. Vegeta then stops smiling and attacking Frieza. Frieza manages to dodge them all at first but then out of nowhere he kicks him up in the air. Vegeta then flies up towards him and punches him down into the dirt. "YOU CAN BURN IN HELL FRIEZA!" He shouts blasting his Galick Gun towards him. Just then Frieza bursts back up and right as the attack is about to hit him, he kicks it back up towards his face. It narrowly misses Vegeta's face. Vegeta looks down at Freiza. He looks shocked and terrfied. "Your finally starting to see my true power are you Vegeta?" Freiza says. "We have to help him." Zero says. "Sure we can't let him die first? He's the biggest jerk I know as of now." I sigh.

* * *

Me and Rena continue our argument on if we should save Vegeta but right then something catches my eye. Frieza suddenly appears in front of us. "Yes yes. Jump in, waters fine. Unless you want to get out of here without your limbs." He says. "NO!" Gohan shouts at the top of his lungs. Me and Rena manage to dodge the flying 5 year old who starts attacking Frieza with all his power. Matter of fact... I'm pretty sure this isn't even all of it now. He then kicks frieza into the water. Frieza then starts to fly back out, only for Gohan to use his Masenko. "Yeah! Go Gohan!" Rena cheers him on but right then Frieza reflects it right back towards Gohan. I jump in the way and deflect it. "Krillin! Gohan! Let's go!" I shout. They then start flying towards Frieza with me and Rena not far behind. We all then try to attack him all at once. Even though were going as fast as we can we all can't even touch him. "Stand back!" Rena yells. "Kamehameha!" She says blastng a Kamehameha at Frieza. He dodges it causing an explosion that destroys the island we were on. Me, Gohan and Krillin narrowly make it out. "Hey? Were's Vegeta?" I ask. Just then Vegeta punches Frieza in his stomach super hard. He then stumbles back but then starts laughing again. "Right right. That pinched slightly and I didn't expect that." Frieza says. He then grabs Vegeta with his tail and attempts on choking him. "NO VEGETA!" I say. Frieza then throws him through a wall. We all watch helplessly as Vegeta passes out. "Hmm... Still alive... It's a bit soon but I think I should finish you off." Frieza says turning around and staring at me and Rena. "I... Don't think we can win Trunks." I say. "Goku will be here soon though... hold on..." I say. "Wait? That energy..." Rena says. "I knew it." I say looking up. Just then Piccolo then pops in and jumps to the ground. "M...Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouts. "Sorry it took me so long... I took a detour." He says. "Ah. Another Namek. Must have left out on by mistake." Frieza eyes Piccolo. Piccolo then suddenly appears right in front of Frieza and punches him in the stomach. After that an all out war begins. Frieza kicks Piccolo in the face causing him to nearly fall over but he does a backflip and punches him in his cheek and he falls on ground. He then gets back up and starts shooting Death Beams at him which Piccolo manages to dodge all of them until he is tripped over. Frieza had tripped him and kicked him into flight and starting punching him around until he kicks him into the ground, causing dust to fly into the air. "You see Namekian, I was only using 25% of my power that time. You've seen nothing yet. Now this is 35%." Frieza says. "RAAAARGH!" I shout punching Frieza in the face. He barely even notices. "KAIOKEN X5!" I shout. I kick him in the thigh which makes him go into flight. I after-image through him and then come right back and kick him in the stomach. I start to overwhelm him with a barrage of attacks directed towards his stomach until he manages to grab my hands. He then front flips, Kicking me into the air. He follows suit and then punches me in the stomach. He then throws me to the ground using his tail. "I noticed boy... You're abilities match those of a sayain... So you must be a sayain as well." He says. "Damn... I got to stop you." I say starting to get on my feet again. I get up and start charging my Ki again. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I start. "Are you doing your Kaio-whatever attack or something cause it's not gonna work." Frieza says folding his arms. "KAIOKEN! TIIIIIMES! 7!" I shout. _This is probably gonna kill me but whatever works. I know a fact he can't sense my energy but if I use kaioken I can probably stop him. "_ZERO DON'T DO IT!" Rena yells at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**_Zero is attempting something as dangerous as Kaioken X7. Will this be enough to stop the evil tyrant known as Frieza. Will Goku even return in time or will he be to late to save our heroes. Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!_**

* * *

**Hello guys and I have some idea for what I'll do next. I'll attempt to update again this month if possible. If this works then I'll be happy. Moving on if we reach 13 favorites or followers then I'll redo Chapter one but instead of deleting the one before that I'll place the new one on top of the old one. It's possible since I've tried. BTW I've also managed to beat Xenoverse a 2nd time with Zero (Since my data was deleted earlier.) so I now can remember most of the ending. Moving on see ya next time.**


	17. The Battle lines are drawn! Goku arrives

**So hello everybody and welcome to the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero. If you don't know, I ended up deciding I'd redo chapter 1 if I got around either 10 Followers or 10 favorites. If this happens I will remake the chapter but instead of eliminating the first version I instead will upload a new version on top of it. I can't wait to remake it since I have really improved. Alright, here we go!**

* * *

_**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero... Zero, Krillin, Gohan , Rena and Vegeta all tried there chances at beating Frieza... and so far they haven't gotten far. Vegeta was knocked unconscious and now his sights are set on Zero and Piccolo. Who will survive the final battle to kill Frieza? When will Goku get out of the **_**_healing_**_** chamber? What will happen next? FIND OUT, NOW!**_

* * *

** THE BATTLE LINES ARE DRAWN! GOKU HAS ARRIVED!**

* * *

Rena Pov

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I start yelling! "NO! Zero! Don't do it!" Rena shouts. "KAIOKEN!" I start. "Do you think that Kaio-whatever is really supposed to work on me." Frieza laughs. "TIMES! SEVEN!" I scream. My fire red aura grows and my muscles start burning. _This might kill me... I have to do this for them. I will defeat Frieza!_ I then start charging straight towards Frieza. He dodges it, slightly so he flips and falls on his back. I jump in mid-air and dash my knee in his stomach. He spits out a bunch of blood this time. I flip over him then charge a energy wave. "Say hello to your doom." I shout. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Frieza says. I turn around and there he is right behind me. I blast him using the remainder of my charged attack. I try to punch him again, this time in the face but he attempted the same. We clash fists and start exchanging blows one after another. I somersault back. "Kamehameha!" I shot a Kamehameha at him but he just deflects it towards the sky. _S*** he's good. I got to find his best weak point. _"So Monkey child if your looking for my weak point... I'm Frieza I definitely don't have one." He says. "Well then... Guess I have to break you in half." I say. I then vanish behind him and kick him in the back. I vanish again kicking him in the stomach before he hits the ground again. He gets up and starts using a barrage of death beams at my face. I deflect all of them. He continues on and on... like he's tricking me. I try to look for an opening on myself to see if he's going to attack me or something and then I check him if I can get him. Not sure though on him.

* * *

Rena Pov

_Zero must be attempting suicide using Kaioken X7. Between the two of us he knows that I can't go over number 5 and he can't go over 4 yet he's tried it twice now. He won't survive using the Kaioken X7. _I watch in horror as he endlessly deflects all of Frieza's energy barrages. Frieza is planning something, I can tell it. His grin starts getting wider and wider. He's trying to find an opening on Zero. I want to yell **"Zero do something" **But it's obvious that Zero is not as tense as before because he's about to find an opening. Just then with the corner of my eye... I see it... It knocks the wind out of me sending me into the blue grass and the dirt that comes with it. Zero then turns around in pure shock. His eyes turn white. He looks like someone died. Or maybe... Someone has...

* * *

Zero Pov

Rena... She has been... She can't be dead... No please. I run over to her. There is blood on the spot she was shot... her heart.

Tears start streaming down my face. "I'm sorry Zero... I he used a reflecting technique... It got me and..." She tries to explain. "Shhh... You're heart... It's my fault... I wasn't paying attention.." I say while my Kaioken X7 stops. She wipes my tears from my eyes. "I don't want you to..." I start but my throat starts hurting because of my tears. "Don't worry, I can be revived with the Dragon Balls." She says. "But... That will be a year from now till we can use them... I can't..." By this time the tears are running down my face so hard I can barely see. "Just, deal with it... Thank you... Zero... I'll see you in a year..." She says. She stops breathing and when that happens... I know she's gone. I put my hand on her stomach. "Take her home Trunks..." I say into my scouter. "Who?" Frieza asks. "R...Rena..." Gohan says. "That bastard Frieza killed his best friend." Krillin says. Gohan is about to start crying to before he asks me if she's still alive. I shake my head. She then starts to disappear since Trunks is taking her back. I wipe my tears and then kiss her on the cheek. "Goodbye... Rena. I'll see you next year..." I say. Now she's completely gone. I wipe my tears from my face. "Ah, don't cry monkey. You'll be joining her next anyways." Frieza says. _I can't continue on now... Rena's dead and I lost my Kaioken so I can't win now. _I know now that I had failed, I had in no way of winning. Even though I know that I still stand up to Frieza. "I'm warning you, I'm only using 49% of my power as of now." Frieza says. I punch him as hard as I can in the face. He flips over onto his face and gets up. He then starts running towards me with all his speed. I dodge the attack, or at least I thought because he went so fast he punched me anyways. I fall onto my face. I turn around and blast him. I deflects it and kicks me off the ground and into the air. I go flying before he knees me in the stomach causing me to scream louder than I ever had.

* * *

**Toki Toki City's - Trunks Timeline - Time Nest - Age 850**

"Rena..." Trunks says with a slight sigh. I touch her hair and then walk off and look at the scroll. Whats happening in the scroll catches my attention and I scream for Trunks. "Yes ma'am what is it?" He says. "Zero will possibly die as well." I shout. "Oh no! Damnit!" He shouts snatching the scroll. "*Ahem*" I hold out my hand for the scroll back. "Oh... Sorry." He says. I hit him across the arm as hard as I can. "Goku needs to get there fast or else Zero won't survive." He says. "I then see Goku who is heading straight for the battle field. "Yes! Here he is!" I shout. "TimeKai? Should I go in and help though." Trunks asks. "NO! YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP ME HERE!" I shout. "Oh, sorry then." Trunks says shaking his head.

* * *

Goku pov

I search all over for were the KI might be. That's when I land in the middle of the battle field. When I get there, I see Piccolo who's a little beat up, Gohan and Krillin who are okay, Zero who is getting beat to death and Vegeta who is probably half dead by now. The guy who I'm pretty sure is Frieza looks like he is about to stab Zero with his hand. He drops down to the ground and Zero falls into the water. "Hey guys? Everybody alright?" I ask. "DAD!" Gohan says hugging me. "Hey Gohan." I say. I drop him down and start walking up to Frieza. "So... Your Frieza? Your a lot uglier than I imagined." I say. "Grhh... What did you say." Frieza says gripping his teeth. "Hahahahah." Vegeta starts laughing. "Vegeta's alive?" Krillin questions. "*Cough* *Cough* Cough*" I turn around and see Zero getting up out of the water and he is coughing out water. "You see Frieza. That right there, is a super sayain." Vegeta laughs. Frieza doesn't laugh but he does point his finger at Vegeta and shot a death beam... Through his heart. Vegeta hits his head on the ground and spits out the blood from his lungs onto the ground. "V...Vegeta..." Zero starts "not you two..." His eyes start watering. "You couldn't have." I say to Frieza. "You not only killed Vegeta in a state he couldn't even move but you killed... Rena..." Goku yells. "Kakarot... Stop it..." Vegeta says trying to speak. "Please just stop with your mercy bullcrap... And please just listen." Vegeta says while inbetween lines he's coughing and wheezing trying to keep himself alive. "Kakarot *Cough Wheeze* the planet we were *Cough* born on... Was not hit by a meteor like I told you..." Vegeta says. "We don't have time for this Vege..." I yell trying to keep Vegeta from running his breath out. "No! No you have to listen..." He shouts. "After we worked for him for decades and decades and doing his every bidding... He destroyed our planet and our race!" He says. He then starts crying as well. I look at him with pure shock in my eyes. "There all gone... My father... You're father... After that all that was left was me, Nappa, Raditz and you... and now your the only one." He cries. "Please kill him! For me and your family, the sayains and *Gulp* The Earth." He says. He crys himself out and dies. "W...Wow..." Krillin says. "No way." Zero says getting to his feet. "For you to cry like that Vegeta, just for me..." I say. "Well, shall we begin?" Frieza says. "Sure." I shout.

* * *

_**Now that it has been revealed that Frieza was responsible for the destruction of the sayains, how will Goku fair against the tyran? Now with Rena dead, how will Zero comprehend his anger against Frieza and the Time Bandits? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Balll Zero**_

* * *

**WOW! Two in one week. This was a good one but very short. Yes Rena will be gone for a while saddly. Since the Dragon Balls in Toki Toki city were just used she will be brought back in like the Cell-Buu saga. See ya soon guys.**


	18. Say goodbye Frieza! Showdown with a SSJ

_Uploaded 2 days early since I'm going to an event on Friday and I wont be at home with my computer :'(. Damn it I really wanted people to know that it had been a straight year of this fanfic. Moving on I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I re-read it and edited a few things but if you've been keeping up with this story for the full year than I thank you as when I started I wasn't all that sure that people would like it. This story is one of the first Xenoverse fanfictions and I'm one of few to get this far. (I've seen most get to Frieza but I just finished the Hercule fight.) I'm glad I've gotten to see Zero grow up. Fun Fact: When I started writing, Zero had a very bad personality switch as in the 2nd part he was very shy but immedietly in the 3rd and 4th chapters he was displayed as cocky and basically a gary-sue OC. I'm trying to balance him up with the other characters and when Rena returns in the Buu saga we will see a lot of Zero's true personality. (Just a head's up and spoiler, Rena has a boyfriend and Zero does not know this.)_

_Zero: I don't know what?_

_Me: Quiet you!_

_So please Review and give constructive criticism for the story._

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero, Zero managed a Kaioken X7 but in the middle of the fight, Rena was killed to Zero shock. Zero attempted to stop Frieza but since he lost his Kaioken form he ended up getting beat. Right when all hope seemed lost, Goku arrived. Since Goku was around Vegeta told him the truth about the sayains and that Frieza was the one the killed them. Now Goku has his sights on ending Frieza's reign of terror. The fight begins now!**

* * *

** Say goodbye Frieza! A climactic showdown with a Super Sayain**

**Planet Namek - Universe 7 - Age 762**

Goku flies towards Frieza and attempts to punch him. Frieza grabs his fist before it can land and then they disappear. I climb out of the pond and stare up in disbelief from my knees at the power Goku has achieved. They cause explosions in the air. "Get up kid, just in case Goku starts losing or something." Piccolo orders me. I get on my feet and look into the sky. Suddenly a mushroom cloud appears over to my right. We all stare at disbelief as Goku manages to dodge all of Frieza's attacks. Then a blast comes heading right towards us. We all manage to dodge it with Gohan getting saved by Piccolo. "We better move!" I say to Piccolo. "Alright fine, come on Gohan and Krillin." He says. We jump onto a different island. Another mushroom cloud forms further North. As far as I can tell Goku was in it but I still feel his KI. _Goku you better not lose to him. Avenge Rena for me._ I shiver when I think about Rena. After losing to Mira all I cared about was Rena and now she's gone, just like my dad. I clench my fist in anger. "Come on Goku! Beat him to the ground." I yell. It's less of a cheer and more of an order because next thing you know Gohan and Krillin are asking me if I'm okay. "I'm fine, just..." I start but I can't finish it. It will truly make me cry and I'm not doing that. "Frieza?" Krillin says. "Yeah, that." I say changing the topic. Moving on I start to feel Frieza's energy rise rapidly. So far in fact that it makes Goku feel like a frog. "Do you feel that, Goku KI is draining." Krillin says. "No... That's not Goku, that's Frieza's KI going higher." I say. "What no, that's impossible. Goku has gotten way stronger there's now wa..." "He's right." Piccolo says cutting Krillin off. "Impossible!" Gohan shreaks. _If Frieza is becoming stronger thaen what does this mean for Goku? We need to find a way to end Frieza and fast._

* * *

I plunge deeper into the lake and hit my head on the mud at the bottom. I catch myself and start to swim out. I put my hands on top of the shore when I open my eyes and see Frieza standing right in front of me and pointing his finger at me. "You see monkey, you are the last thing standing in my way of conquering the universe. I will not let you live sayain. Even if you are strong, you are an ant compared to me." He says as his death beam begins to charge. "GOKU!" Shouts Zero as he throws a punch at Frieza. Frieza catches it with his second arm. I dive back into the lake before he blasts me. After waiting a few seconds, I get out the lake and catch my breath. "What do I do?" I say to myself. "Well you see monkey, all you have to do is actually land a punch. Maybe then you might prove yourself." Frieza gloats. I then lunge at him and punch him in the face but it is blocked by his hand. I feel volocity as he throws me into the air. I catch myself and Dodge another death beam. "Don't you have more moves then that?" I say. He only laughs. I feel a KI spike and then I see Frieza right behind me. Before I can do anything, he grabs me with his tail and precedes to choke me.

* * *

_Frieza is way to strong. He can't sense energy but that's our only lead. Wait? He can't sense energy? Yes! That's perfect! _"Hey. Piccolo?" I turn to Piccolo. "Huh?" He asks. "We need Goku to use a spirit bomb. I think if we both gain some time for him we can give him some time." I turn to him. I'm shaking in my boots about going head to head with Frieza. I didn't even stand a chance from the beginning. "Alright then! Let's go!" Piccolo says. We then precede to attack Frieza. We attempt on double teaming him but he manages to dodge all our attacks. "Goku! Use the spirit bomb!" I shout. "Whatever your trying to do will not save you." Frieza says. "Kaioken X3!" I shout. I them throw a barrage of KI blasts towards Frieza. He deflects them all and charges towards me. I pull my hand back so I can throw a punch but before I can, he punches me in the stomach. I begin to fall towards the ground. I catch myself but before I can come back I sense him behind me. "This may kill you." He says. I am then launched into the air. I hit the ground and fall flat on my face. I try getting back up but it's no use. "No way. I knew I Frieza was tough but..." Befoe I can finish, a foot lands on my back and starts crushing it. "Ahhhhhh!" I start screaming. I wish I could describe how painful it is but there is no way in hell anything could come close to this. "Now boy. Did you really think with all your strength and idea's you could really destroy Frieza? Emporrer of the Universe?" He laughs. I'm screaming so loud I can barely hear Frieza. Just then the force is thrown off me. I look up and Piccolo is standing right by me. "You're back okay?" He asks though he's not looking at me nor does he look concerned. "Y...Yeah?" I say. I get up and I feel the pain. It's like my back dove into my stomach which I don't doubt the possibilities. "That's it Namekian! Your next!" Frieza says charging towards Piccolo. Piccolo afterimages and I jump into the air. He starts shooting at me with KI blast and I dodge them all. _Come on Goku! You need to use the Spirit Bomb already. _I turn around and look at Goku who i busy holding his hands in the sky (Charging up the spirit bomb) and he can't watch our fight. _Goku should have enough power, why is it taking so damn lo... _I look straight up in the air and see a giant ball of light._ Wow? That's a big ball. _I'm too caught up looking at it that I don't realize that Frieza is about to punch me. I turn around right before it makes contact with my stomach. I then start falling down and I fall on a giant rock. "Well looks like you met a horrible fate, am I right?" Frieza jokes. "NOW GOKU!" Krillin yells. "Right!" Goku says back. He then throws the giant blue ball towards the tyrant. He turns around and stares at it. He doesn't even try to stop it right away because he is so shocked. I can tell Frieza wont be able to stop the Spirit Bomb, not at all. Before the ball can reach him, he tries to deflect it but he can't stop it from running him over. I get up and move out the way as Frieza fails to deflect it and the Spirit Bomb engulfs him. Killing him... Thank Kami. Goku lowers onto the ground and then sits. Gohan and Krillin head his way and hug him. Piccolo is just standing behind them and is worn out from the fight with Frieza. Thank Kami it's all over now. I hide behind a rock because I know I'm about to go. I shed a tear thinking about Rena...

Before my emotions can get any more heavy... A hand lunges for my throat...

* * *

"Dad! Frieza's finally dead and since we have the dragon balls back we can wish back the rest of our friends!" I say to father. "Yeah Gohan. You've become very strong. I have to thank you Piccolo. Without you I would have possibly been killed. Piccolo gives me and dad a slight smile, then I notice a beam heading straight towards Piccolo. It goes clean through him, and then he falls flat on his face. Krillin is the first one to notice... Frieza is still alive... chocking Zero to death. "When you meant possibly, did you mean you were? Because I'm sure of it." Frieza says. Frieza precedes to throw Zero off the cliff and into the water. "ZERO!" I shout. Frieza shots another beam, this time directed towards Krillin. I get up and shout at him to dodge the attack but it's to late. It strikes him but nothing happens, that's when I notice him floating a few feet off ground. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights!" he says throwing Krillin into the air angrily. "Don't do it Frieza!" Dad yells at Frieza. What happens then freezes me... Krillin blows up with nothing left... He's gone for good. "Damn it. He's already been wished back... and the Namekian Dragon Balls are dead..." Dad starts. "I love it how they explode when I toss them into the air, like those video games. Shall I do the brat next?" Frieza chuckles. I start to panic. I'm next, I'm going to die. I won't be even brought back, and I'm only 4. I turn to my dad. He is angry, furious in fact. I can tell something is not right, especially with his KI. "Uh... dad?" I ask. Frieza looks confused as well. Lightning starts striking the ground and the water which scares me at first. "What the hell is going on!" Frieza demands. "**I... WILL MAKE YOU... SUFFER!" **Dad says in a incredibly low pitch and angry voice. Right then I see his hair go yellow. This also scares me. "**YOU KILLED THE BOY, VEGETA, ALL THE NAMEKIANS, PICCOLO, ALL THE SAYAINS ANY MY BEST FRIEND! YOU EXPECT ME... TO ALLOW YOU... TO DO THE SAME... TO MY SON?" **he screams. His hair starts turning Yellow and then switching to black over and over until... "**AAAAAAAAAAH!" **My dad screams causing his hair to flair up and turn bright yellow as well as his aura. "D...Dad..." I ask stepping back. Dad stands fiercely at Frieza but then he turns to me. I jump when he faces me, but he still seems to be my dad. "Go... Take Piccolo and get out of here now, get bulma and leave." He says. I want to ask if he's coming to but I'm so scared that I don't even say anything. Dad must have not been happy about me not responding because next thing you know he's screaming at me. "**DO AS I TELL YOU NOW! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!**". That one get's me and I give him an okay and I go to get Piccolo. Frieza is so frightened that he starts shooting a barrage of KI blasts at Father and me. Father dodge's them but they are still heading for me. Before they can hit me, someone blocks them all... Zero...

* * *

_Goku has just transformed into a Super Sayain eh? Wow? Finally. But wow? Frieza nearly killed me... I need to be more careful. Matter of fact so does Goku. His son just nearly died here._ "You okay Gohan?" I ask turning to the 4 year old boy. "Y...Yeah?" He says. "Go now... I got to help your father beat this tyrant. Don't worry about me, I'll get there somehow." I say. Gohan looks like he's about to cry. "Thank you Zero. Without you we would have all died." Gohan says fighting back tears. "Don't worry about it. It's people like you and you're father who inspire me to fight." I smile. "Alright then, heading out!" Gohan says flying away. "Why don't you head with him?" Goku says looking at me like I'm getting in the way. "Frieza's holding something back." I say. "I'll be fine." Goku says turning his back. I stay anyways. "So the boy is alive but he'd rather die anyways?" Frieza laughs. "Your the one who's going to die Frieza!" I shout. "Kaioken X7!" I shout. My muscles once again grow in size. Goku charges at Frieza and shoots a barrage of punches and kicks on him. He then uses his energy to push him back. Frieza catches himself but then Goku appears directly behind Frieza. Frieza turns to attack him but he ends up getting punched super hard in the gut. I jump in and kick him on the side of the face. Goku grabs his leg and throws him into the air where I knock him back down. Frieza by this point is getting aggravated. "I won't lose. Not by a sayain. Not by anyone! I am the ruler of the Universe." Frieza starts shouting. Frieza says charging a energy ball over head. _What is he going to do? That doesn't seem strong enough to defeat us. _"Frieza what are you doing now?" Goku asks. "Oh you'll see, monkey." Frieza starts laughing like a maniac. "Oh S*** now I know what's going on!" I say to myself. Before I can charge at Frieza or even warn Goku about the attack... He lunges the energy ball at the planet... the core... blowing all of us out of existence...

* * *

**Devastated Planet Namek - Age 762 - Universe 6**

After the blinding flash of light dies off I'm pretty sure I ended up in hell, then I look at my surroundings. It's Namek... bur only it's not. The blue grass is now red and brown cracks of crust. The green sky's now are blood red. The old civilization of Planet Namek is gone... this once beautiful planet is now nothing but a hell for once used live here. Caused by a maniac that will stop at nothing for what he wants. Frieza looks scared stiff even more than he did a second ago. Now he seems to be lost. "Did you just try to kill us all so you wouldn't lose?" Goku says. "No that's not it. Since I can breathe in space I tried killing you both so I can escape, it seems I hit slightly off the base of the core so it might take 5,10 minutes? Maybe an hour or 4? Let's go with 5 minutes for now. "Tsk, That's all the time I need." Goku smirks. "First off I'll fight at full power." Frieza says as he starts to charge up. "Goku stop him!" I say. "No... I wanna fight him at his fullest power. This is the only chance I have." He says calmly. It takes Frieza a few seconds but he finally ends up at 100%. "Ahhh. Trying to buy time for the brat and the Namekian." Frieza laughs. "No, it's more than buying time. This is personal, you killed my friends and family." Goku says. "Oh they had it coming. Especially that midget one." Frieza mimicking Goku's smirk. Goku's smirk disappears. "Wait? Your talking about Krillin aren't you? He was my best friend and he was brave and loyal. **YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**" He shouts which echo's across the planet. He then starts shooting a bunch of KI blasts towards him. Frieza isn't able to dodge the last few and he is punched in the face. He slides across the buring ground and then glides towards me. "Burning Attack!" I shout moving my hands in formation. He dodges it and continues heading after me. I glide towards him and we colide. We cause explosions all over the planet and none of us seem like were slowing down. Frieza is lucky enough to get the upper hand as he starts shooting death beams at me. I'm not able to dodge them and I start getting shot at. Goku grabs Frieza and throws him by the tail. Frieza once a again catches himself in mid air and charges at Goku again. This time he try's punching him but he ends up failing and Goku punches him so hard it takes him a few seconds to regain his senses. "Your out matched!" Goku says. Goku precedes to slap Frieza like a bitch over and over again. I nearly laugh myself to death until I see a Dragon in the corner of my eye. Goku and Freiza catch my eye and look at it. "Hey uh, Zero. Thanks for your help but I want to finish this fight on my own." Goku says turning to me. He gives me his Goku smile... The same one Rena had. I start to feel tears before nod at him and fly off. I am then teleported back to the time nest.

* * *

**Toki Toki City - Time Nest - (Trunks timeline) - Age 850**

I'm happy that Zero completed his mission. It's over, the battle with Frieza is over and a long deserved break is needed for Zero. Especially after Rena...

I turn and look. Zero looks upset. "Hey Zero you did a good job. I'm proud." I say trying to comfort him. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He shouts, and then he runs out the door.

"Looks like your not helping him." TimeKai says leaning over. "*Sigh* I guess I can't help him." I say lowering my head. "After he lost to Mira... all he cared about was... her..." I say closing my eyes. "It's my fault. I was supposed to keep them safe. I never came and rescued her though. It was Frieza's blast... I should have know. I'm still that crying baby I was when Gohan died." I clench my fists. "No... It wasn't Frieza." Kaioshin of Time says turning around. I open my eyes shocked. "You mean..." I start to ask.

* * *

I run through the portal and through the gates. I run from it, the memories. Me and Rena training. We were best friends and we had each others back. I hear the voice of my dad telling me that I'd grow up to be strong, that I'd be a fighter just like him. I look all around me, for a way out of the city. I want to go back home! To that mountain in the dessert! I don't want to be here anymore. I hear even more voices in my head. "Your so weak. I expected much more from you." "Your just like your old man." I hear these voices repeat to me. BY this point I am uncontrollably crying. I run inside the hyper bolic Time chamber and lay down. Laying in my tears. I look up into the air and see a scroll on a parachute. I grab hold and stare at it. There is a note on it that says from a person you may know. I am hesitant to open it but I do it anyways. I open it and the only thing I see is some land. Before I can close it I hear a familiar voice. "Zero... It's your dad..." It says. "Kazuki here and... If you miss me or anything I want to tell you I'll be fine. I'm training in otherworld with not only the Kai's but with older fighters that are pretty much stronger than me. It's been great up here. I know it's been hard taking care of this world but... Don't worry. I see you there working with the Time Patrollers helping save time, and you have been strong. Stay that way son. You are the best." He says. "D...Dad?" I question. "Yes it's me." He says. Tears start coming faster now. "Your the best, father..." I say smiling. I wipe the tears and stand up. "Don't let those bad guys boss you around. You have more power than you think. You can succeed me. Don't let those two say you can't. Do it for me." He says. I stare up into the endless world of the time chamber. "Goodbye, my son." He says. The voice and the scroll disappear, Leaving me to wonder how I heard him. I smile and turn around to the door. "I'll see you next year... Rena. Don't worry." I say. I can hear her laugh as I exit the time chamber. Soon comes some people to comfort me but I say I'll be fine and I always combat it with a clean smile. It's time I train... This time I'll win.

* * *

**It seems as Zero has finally won the war against Freiza. Now that it's over and he's gotten over Rena's death after hearing the voice of his dad cheering him on. Since the Time Bandits are on the loose. What will they do next? What time period will the dissort next time? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

Been a full year since I started this incredible journey. I can't wait to see how far this fanfic brings me and my writing. Thanks for the 2 comments that I got and I'd like some feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks guys for the favorites and the follows as well. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Btw, there's an extra down there that I was temped to add into the actual story...

**EXTRA: Goku's smile disappears. "Your talking about Krillin aren't you? YOU AIN'T TALKIN ABOUT KRILLIN IN MY HOUSE!**


	19. Cell Games? Protect the immortal Hercule

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero...**

**after going into the past, Zero managed to defeat Frieza with the help of Goku after he transformed into the legendary Super Sayain. This ended Frieza finally and finally a distortion has been fixed. It's been 9 months since then and Zero has matured more than his 13 year old self (And is now 14). He has been training alone in the Hyperbolic Time chamber by himself for the past few days and is anticipating his re-match with the Time Bandit Mira who is responsible for the Death of his father, Kazuki. Time itself has been calm and no new Distortions have happened in months. While all this is happening, Trunks and TimeKai are dreading the day... which happens to be today! What is the new problem? Find out in this exciting chapter, of DRAGON BALL ZERO!**

* * *

**The Cell Games? Protect the immortal Hercule!**

* * *

** Hyperbolic Time chamber - Trunks Timeline - Age 851**

I look deep into the Hyperbolic time chamber. I grin. _It's just like a game. You have to grind in order to get enough Experience in order to beat some enemies and especially the major bosses. _"And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to train! And I'm going to beat you Mira!" I yell into the void. I've been training in here for what I'd say would be 1 month. I think that's a hour in outside time? _Screw it. I'm leaving. I've done enough grindin *Cough* I mean training in here. _There hasn't been much action outside here anyways. I feel I've trained hard enough. I even grew 2 inches. From what my custom scale says I went from 5'3 to 5'6. I turn around and look back into the deep. Doing this one for you Rena. Say hi to dad for me. I turn back and start to leave. _Almost that time of the year. I can bring back Rena, and I want to hug her when I see her again. _Funny, never felt emotion towards her until she died. I have no current partner to help me so this next battle might be all me. I pick up some of the scrolls I asked (Really I begged) the Supreme Kai of Time if I could borrow in here so I can look at scrolls of the time me and my dad spent together. Even though he's happy even though he's dead I know in my heart that I miss him. I walk out straight into Time Kai who looks pissed off. She holds out her hands and I put all 3 scrolls into her hand. She then slaps me. "*Sigh*I must have been more than an hour" I sigh to myself. I need a new mission. Just then, somebody else walks up to me. "Hey, I'm Kyogen or just Kyo." says the guy. "Um, hi?" I say uncomfortable. "Your that kid who has been hogging the time chamber eh?" He smiles. "Sorry I'm taken." I joke. The dude punches me in the face knocking me straight into the dirt. "First off I'm not gay and second off, I've come to help out with this time distortion crap. "Did Trunks ask you to help?" I ask getting back to ny feat. "Kaioshin of Time did." He says confusing me. "... Supreme Kai of Time?" I ask. Kaioshin... that's what you should say. "She hates me already so that's a big risk." I say. "After learning about what you did she shouldn't be able to even touch you." He chuckles. "Did you hear about that so-called demon god she killed?" I reply. "Oh... Yeah so she called me up to help you in you're next quest." He says. "Actually you see we haven't had a problem in about 9 months and I already got a partner." I start to speak but he interupts me with: "Who is dead by the way...". That starts making my blood boil and it really pisses me off. I don't yell but I clench my fists in rage trying not to let it get to me. The man looks at me with horror for a second and stands back. "For a second I thought you transformed." He says trying keep his smile. "Please don't bring her up." I say. "Okay then. Trunks also wants me to bring you over to the Time Nest. I just nod and we head over there.

* * *

** Time Nest - Trunks Timeline - Age 851**

We eventaully reach Trunks who is starring down a scroll so hard you would think he is watching PPV or something. "Hey Trunks, long time no see, right?" I say waving. He turns around and smiles for a split second and turns back. My smile fades and I walk up to him and ask him what's going on. He tells me there's another distortion. "Good thing I've been training. Otherwise I'd probably get killed like I almost did back when I fought Frieza. Trunks opens his mouth like he's about to say something but he just closes his mouth once again. "Guys? Look at this." He says.

* * *

** Cell Games Arena - Earth - Main Timeline - Age 767**

**Cell and Gohan clash kamehameha's. Gohan tries his best to use up all his power but he is still under powered. "N...No... It wasn't supposed to be like..." Goku tries to say. He is to weak after fighting Cell's smaller hybrids, the Cell jrs. All the Z fighter besides Goku have been killed by them. Behind Goku stand another martial artist, his name is Hercule Satan. His eyes turn red and he grows a purple aura. He then starts laughing maniacally. The Cell jrs. that beat the Z fighters all turn to Cell and dash over and combine Kamehameha's to destroy Gohan and then Gohan is killed as well. The Z fighters have lost... and the scroll fades to black.**

* * *

** Present**

I turn and look at Trunks. He is disgusted at what just happened. Not only are the Z fighters destroyed by them, Cell must have blown up the entire planet with the blast. He hands me then scroll and Kyo grabs on. "Ready?" I grin. "Sure thing." He says. We then disappear into time once again.

"Hey Zero? Are you sure you can combat Cell?" Kyo asks me. "Uh? Hell yes." I say very rudely. We appear on top of a mountain, right as the games begin...

* * *

** Cell Games Arena - Earth - Main Timeline - Age 767**

Me and Kyo sneak down near the games platform. Just then we are caught by the announcer. "Hey you 2 kids! Go back to your parents. This is no place for children!" He says. I turn around and start walking up to him. Really the dudes not tall, he's about my size. "This isn't a place for people like you." I poke him in the chest. "Well no use fighting the youth. Hercule will beat Cell easily and then you can go home." He says. "Betting 5,000 Zeni he will lose." Kyo grins. "Wha... why?" The announcer says. "Just watch and learn." I laugh. I sneak to the platform right as Hercule starts to fight Cell. Hercule starts punching and kicking hercule as hard as he can but Cell doesn't even move and inch or even looks at him. After 30 seconds of this Hercule stops to catch his breath. Cell turns to Hercule while his eyes turn red. _He's going to kill him? I can't let him die! Even though I want him to but still! _I charge onto the platform and kick Hercule into a mountain. _Okay I might have killed him with that though... _Cell turns his attention to me and smiles. An evil smile by the way. I back flip into the center of the arena. I step a few feet back and grin. "Huh. What a nice guy. SAVED THAT IDIOT AND EVERYTHING!" Krillin grits his teeth. "Wait? He looks familiar doesn't he?" Gohan starts to speak up. I charge at Cell and I punch him in the stomach. It does nothing. I charge up my Kaioken up to 25 and I back flip out and charge at him again. This time I kick him in the stomach knocking him over. He jumps back up and punches me into the ground. I start to get up as he jumps in the air. I look up and see him about to attack me while falling. I get out of the way using a KI blast only to be back to back with Cell himself. "I surprisingly don't have any info on who you are or who you might be. If you know the Kaioken then you must be a friend of Goku's. "I turn around into another punch and I nearly fall out of the ring but I catch myself. I start to notice Hercule getting back up. "Hey! Why'd you knock me out?! Cell was already sayin his prayers." Hercule starts shouting. I land back in the ring and do my stance. "Hey! I'm tellin you not to stick out more than me!" Hercule continues. "Will you just shut up already, I'll give you the chance to finish Cell off or some crap like that now let us fight!" I say. Both him and the announcer look shocked. "It looks like this child believes that he can beat Cell, well no use stopping the beating that will ensure." The announcer sighs. "KAIOKEN X30!" I shout as I become stronger in only a few seconds.

* * *

"It's him. It has to be!" I say to piccolo. "You mean that kid is, Zero?" Piccolo says not very amused. "If that's him then, he looks slightly different." Krillin says trying to piece it all together. "Well it has been around 4 years since Frieza was defeated." dad says. "Are you talking about that kid?" Trunks asks. "Wait, whose that kid all they way over there? "Wow? There must be a lot more sayains we don't know of." dad grins.

* * *

I shoot a barrage of KI blasts at Cell only for him to counter with more causing a explosion. I afterimage behind Cell and charge a Big-Bang Attack. "Gah!" He says kicking me into the air. I start flying up and the Cell appears in front of me and my face collides with his fist. I fall onto the arena floor on my back. I get up and start wiping the blood from my cheek. "Did you actually think that your Kaioken would even help you in a situation like" Cell laughs. "Wow. I never faced anybody like you. Good thing that isn't my limit." I say. "Kyo? You wanna turn?" I say to Kyogen who is doing his own thing. "Uh? Hell no!" He says. I laugh and then face Cell. "Kaioken X21!" I say. This causes another increase as my muscles become slightly bigger. "What are you doing! This could kill you!" Trunks shouts. _Huh? Trunks? What the hell is he doing here. Must be a younger version then. _I appear right in front of Cell and punch him in the stomach. He nearly falls over and he takes a step back. "Nice technique there, now check this out." He says. He disappears suddenly. "W...Where is he?" I can here him bouncing around somewhere but I don't see him. Suddenly he right behind be and he tries to hit me on the back of my head but I duck just in time and kick him upwards. I jump into the sky and I start punching him. He counters by blasting me in the stomach causing me to fall into the ground. "Is that the best you got, Cell." I laugh. He lands in front of me. "No, that'd never be all. I'm holding back for Goku." He says. "IT'S TIME FOR THE FINA..." Hercule runs to try to attack Cell for the final blow only to get punched out of bounds. "*Sigh* " I say walking out of bounds knowing my mission is over. "The 5'000 Zeni?" I say to the announcer. "Fine." He says giving me 5,000. I hand it over to Kyo. "I'll go check on Hercule. Hope that he's alive." I say walking off. "I wish I'd hope he's dead. I don't smile and then I fly off. Hercule happened to be thrown a long area away from were I was at. I can barely see the Z fighters anymore. When I land and walk next to Hercule I get a message from Trunks. "Well I guess that's done, next is Goku. Better hope nothing else happens." Trunks says. Just then Hercule gets up. His head is down and I step back. "What, are you?" He says. He looks at me and I see his red eyes and a purple aura. "Oh S***!" I shout. Before I can think, he punches me in the face. I slide across the ground and get on my knees. I turn his way and blast him. He's not behind me anymore however. I look in front of me and there he is. "Wait? What? How is Hercule doing this?" Trunks shouts. I jump and then backflip. "It must be them!" I say. "We have to stop him!" He replys. "Galick G..." I start. "Don't do that Zero! He needs to be alive. He then appears right in front of me and punches me in the stomach. I hold my stomach in pain and then he kicks me in the chest causing me to fall on my back. "How freaking ironic, I'm getting my ass kicked by the guy I hate most." I laugh. He doesn't laugh but instead he jumps up in the air. I am about to get up when he lands his knee's on my chest. I cough really hard. I start to stand up when he attempts on punching me again. I dodge it and he starts to fly into the air. I follow suite. We then exchange punches and kicks trying to beat each other. I then try to land a blow on his head to knock him out but he dodges and then punches me in the stomach a second time. "Gah!" I yell falling to the ground. I land on my back again and look up. Hercule stares down at me and then puts his hand out and starts charging a blast. He fires the blast and I begin to think I might have screwed myself. Just then Kyo appears and blocks it. "Take this damn senzu and stand up." He says putting a Senzu bean in my mouth.

* * *

I then looks up at the man who nearly destroyed this 14 year old. Hercule Satan. _Wait, this moron? The red eyes do say a lot but the hell is he doing losing to Mr. Satan? _"He has the evil energy! He's actually a problem. I think that the time bandits might be buying time!" He yells over to me. "Sure thing. You watch, I make this man cry." I grin zooming off at full speed towards Hercule. Before I reach him, he tries to grab me but I easily afterimage my way right through him. "H...Hey, what the heck?" He wanders in the air confused. I grin and afterimage back in front of Hercule. He get's very shocked giving me enough time to uppercut him into the air. He flies far up into the sky while I afterimage again, this time punching him very hard in the back. He falls straight into the ground causing an explosion. Soon enough we start attacking each other at very high speeds. So far I seem to be gaining an upper hand in the fight to the point were I can tell Zero is having a hard time keeping up in the background. We keep using our afterimage moves until I manage to keep track of his energy and I land a blow on his back. He angrily turns around and swipes me in the face. Then I grab his arm and throw him into the ground. I start to go down onto the ground and when I land, I see a giant explosion in the background. "What was that." Zero asks. "Cell must have blown away the arena." I say not caring much. "Ahhh! It hurts! It really hurts!" Mr. Satan says getting to his feet. "Huh? How is he still operating?" Trunks asks. "We can beat him up together can't we?" Zero sighs. "Sure thing." I say. "By the way? How are you beating this guy up without using Kaioken?" Zero asks. "What? I'm using it right now. I'm using Kaioken X20. You can't see the Aura that's why." I explain. "Sure thing." He says. We then jump towards Mr. Satan all at once.

* * *

Next thing you know, we are beating everything we got into Hercule. He can't even stand. That is until he uses his energy to blow us away. I flip backwards but I land on my hand and flip again back onto my feet. "Wake up! Stop it or something!" Kyo yells at Hercule which I can't tell if it is working or not. "Kienzon!" I shout forming a Kienzon disk on top of my hand. I throw it at him which he dodges swiftly. It gives me enough time to knock him off of his feet and I punch him very hard across his back. He then turns around and trips me. "How rude!" I say getting to my feet. Kyo punches him into a mountain near the heroes and we both fly over there." Hercule lands near the Goku/Cell fight and I stand over there and watch him get up. Instead of getting ready to fight us he instead looks at us like were demons. "What? What just happened?" He asks us with fear in his eyes. "He's okay now. Let's go and watch Goku's fight." Kyo says. I nod and we jump over to the area Gohan and the others. "So is it really you Zero?" Gohan asks me. "Oh, hey Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien." I say. "I can't believe it's really you. We all thought you died when Namek exploded since you never appeared on Earth with us. we were gonna revive you but the dragon said you were alive. We then tried to bring you back but he said he couldn't do that." Krillin explains. _Oh God damn this. I need to find a way to make sure they don't know I'm a time patrol. _"Hey you, the guy with the purple hair, what's your name?" I ask Trunks obviously knowing his name. "I'm Trunks, I'm from the future." He answers. "Oh wow. I've always wanted to go back and forth through time." I reply. "Well, time travel does cause a lot of problems. I don't recommend it." Trunks laughs. I nearly laugh myself but thats due to the fact that that's what I'm doing. "I see." I say turning to the fight below. Goku is just staring at Cell with a really weird smile. "I give up." He declares. This put's me in a shock. _OH NO! HE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP! _"I'm being replaced by someone else first off and he'll be your last opponent." Goku's smile get's even bigger. "Alright, who is it going to be." Cell sighs. Goku turns around and stares at all of us. "Hey, Gohan. It's you're turn now." He says. Everybody turns and looks at Gohan with complete shock, well besides me because I know that Gohan is awesome. But can he survive the Cell games?

* * *

**Goku has completely confused and shocked his friends by nominating his only son, Gohan to fight Cell. We also now know that the Time Bandits are here and are causing chaos. What will happen next, find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed it and review, Favorite and Follow the story if you like btw and see you next time._


	20. The games heat up! Trunks fights Mira!

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero! Zero and Hercule teamed up to fight Cell but then, due to the time bandits magic, Hercule ended up being able to use KI blasts and he could even fly. Due too Zero being unprepared, his new partner, Kyogen came in and beat him down. However, Goku has given up on fighting Cell and has now chosen Gohan as his replacement! Now that Gohan up next, what will happen now? Find out in this exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

_The Cell Games heat up! Trunks fights Mira!_

* * *

**Cell Games arena - Earth - Universe 7 - Main Timeline - Age 766**

"Gohan? Are you sure you can take him on yourself?" I ask. He nods. "Come on guys, he's been fighting with us since he was just 4. He can do this." Goku smiles. "I guess we have no choice." Kyo says. "Yes we do!" Vegeta yells at us. "Kakarot! Just take senzu bean and get back in there!" Vegeta says to Goku. "I hate to say it but Vegeta's right. This is absolutely reckless." Piccolo responds. "Gohan. You can do it. We all know you can." Goku gets on his knee's and tells his son. Gohan nods again, takes off his weighted clothes and then flys down to were Cell is. "Good look Gohan." Piccolo says under his breath. Just then Gohan starts to power up. "I guess Goku was right." I whisper to Kyo. "No S***" He says. "This... This is incredible" Piccolo looks down at Gohan. Vegeta just stares in disbelief at the 9 year old as he powers up to the max. Immediately, he triggers a giant explosion that gives him a yellow glow around his body (He doesn't even have an aura anymore) which makes him very hard to see in the daylight. "Alright Cell, this is my max power." Gohan turns towards Cell. "Meh. Nothing special. You're father was very foolish to make you fight me... Just so nobody interferes in you're beating..." Cell begins to open his tail again. "The Hell?" I shout curiously. "Grhhh... Yaaaaaaaarggghhhh!" Cell yells which causes a blinding flash of light. I open my eyes and then fall on the dirt. "Gah!" I shout "The hell was that?" I shout as the blinding light turns down. "Your overreacting Zero, just get up." Kyo says picking me up. I look around and see, in front of Cell... 9 mini cells all sporting the color blue. "This is supposed to be..." Trunks confusingly tries to piece together what's happening. "These are my children, the Cell jrs. Since the are pretty much smaller hybrids of myself, they are nearly as strong as I am. Now I will kill you're son, Goku." Cell laughs. "Wait, since your supposed to be a male and you gave birth, does that mean we reffer to you as 'it"." I shout. Cell turns his head and says to his jrs.: "Kill the white haired child."

* * *

**Time Nest - Toki Toki City - (Trunks Timeline) - Age 851**

Trunks runs into the room, slightly out of breath but still able to work. "Kaioshin of Time, I managed to collect all 7 Dragon Balls! I can't wait to see Zero's face when..." Trunks shouts excitedly. "Trunks, have I ever told you that I don't care." The Kaioshin or Supreme Kai says uninteresting looking at a scroll. "Well I just can't wait to see Zero's face when he sees her finally." Trunks laughs. The Kai just sighs. "You see Trunks. I don't think that kid will survive." She sighs looking at the scroll...

* * *

**Cell Games arena - Earth - Main Timeline - Age 766**

"Were gonna die, were gonna Freaking die." Yamcha panics. "I...I think I might have to agree with Yamcha." I say panicking as well. "Stop being lame and just attack them!" Kyo shouts. The Cell juniors however are charging towards us which isn't giving us much variety in attacks. We eventually collide with them. There speed alone is enough for them to outclass me. "Kaioken X25!" I shout causing my flame aura to erupt. Now I am able to keep up with the mini Cells but my strength still isn't enough. I keep trying to attack the mini Cell but I can barely knock it back. It grabs me by my throat and starts punching me in the face. It throws me onto the ground. I stand up and look around. Yamcha and Tien are struggling to beat them by themselves. _How am I still this under powered? I need to upgrade this Kaioken._ "Kaioken X35!" I shout. Surprisingly, I can easily handle the form. I charge to one of the Cell juniors and give it a barrage of punches. I kick it straight up in the air and punch it in the stomach. It gets knocked out but it's definitely not dead. I go and help out Yamcha and start attacking his Cell Jr. with him. I uppercut it and then kick it in the stomach. Yamcha grabs its leg and throws it towards a hill. When we think we might have got him, he after-images right behind us and kicks Yamcha in the back. Before I can fully turn around and attack it, it punches me in the face and I go flying. He then appears right on top of me and lands both of his feet in my stomach. I fall to the ground and cause a giant crater to form. I am barely able to get off my knee's before I see a giant supernova form in front of me. "Oh no!" I shout charging straight towards the Cell jr. He throws it at me but I'm able to hold it back. Piccolo is able to knock it far away which causes an explosion far away from our area. Goku seems to be getting beat up due to his fight with Cell and I'm just looking for a way to destroy these monsters. Vegeta starts charging a final flash in order to destroy them. "You will not underestimate the prince of all sayains! You hear me!" Vegeta shouts. He blasts it towards one of the mini Cells but it manages to easily stop it mid air, shocking us all. It goes as far to explode the blast. I turn and look at Gohan who is watching terrified because most likely everybody might possibly die right now. "Please don't die guys! We can't revive any of you guys back again beside Zero and Trunks." Gohan screams suddenly. "Aren't you a sayain Zero? Can't you transform?" Kyo comes up and asks me. "N...no... I just never could." I lower my head out of guilt. "Not even when my girlfriend died?" He shouts. "What? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend." I say confused. "Her name was Rena. No doubt she was you're partner." He says. My jaw just drops completely. The girl I had a slight amount of feelings for, the one that died right in front of me, she had a boyfriend and I didn't know. I start to regret kissing her on the cheek before she died. "Come on you had to!" He shouts starting to sound angry. I charge up my Kaioken to X40 which makes my muscles larger now and I head out. _Why didn't she tell me? Well I'll admit, Kyo is lucky he got her before me but why? _I attack another Cell junior and I punch it in the face. He blocks it with his palm and then grabs my leg. I try to kick it with my other leg but this does absolutely nothing and then the mini Cell starts spinning me in circles. I fall to the ground dizzy as heck but I look over at Gohan. Suddenly he bursts out in full on rage. "**STOP IT!" **The 9 year old yells to Cell. Cell turns around and grins. "**I SAID STOP IT CELL! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" **He yells even louder. Suddenly his hair starts rising up and his muscles expand. "G...Gohan?" I question. A whole wave of dust comes upon the area which leaves me in the dust. When the dust clears, I see Gohan who is now a 2nd level Super Sayain. I get to my feet and look around. The Z fighters and the Cell juniors are all distracted by this amazing transformation. "No... No more pain. You will die Cell." The angry 9 year old Super Sayain says angrily. Gohan goes up to Cell and quickly steals the senzu beans and throws them to Trunks. Trunks goes to me and hands me a senzu bean. "I may not know who you are but I'll pay you back somehow kid." Trunks says to me handing me a senzu bean. I nod quietly and charge my Kaioken to 40 once again. However before I can fight another Cell junior, they all charge towards Gohan. "**AAAAAAAAHHH!" **Gohan raises his energy which causes the Cell Juniors to blow up. "Hey Kyo and Zero... I found them... the time bandits." Trunks says sounding like he is bitting his teeth. "Oh wow, that was fast." I say. "The problem is... Gohan is different right now. He's a mad man right now." Trunks says. I start flying towards the energy source but I turn and get a good look at Gohan. He looks like he has been tormented his whole life. "Trunks I think they are causing this." I fly away. "They must be." Trunks says with his head down.

* * *

**Somewhere around the Cell Games arena - Earth - Main Timeline - Age 766**

_Things aren't going are way, I'm pretty sure we accidentally messed with Goku's son instead of the actual target. I shall fix this no... _Me and Mira quickly turn around and see that kid. "Looking for us." The child says. "Ah... It's just a boy who wants to die just like his father." I grin. "And that girl." Mira adds. "W..What. You... no... You didn't kill Rena." He says freighted. "We did say whoever intervenes with our plan dies right." I grin. "No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouts. His power suddenly rises and his hair color changes to yellow for a few seconds. "I followed the power source Zero. It must be you." Another Sayain shouts. "*Sob* They killed her." The child cries. "Wait! They killed Rena? Grhhh! Damn you!" The other sayain says transforming quickly.

...

...

...

I can't believe it. They are the ones who did it. They killed her... And why? Because I intervened with their plans. "I won't let you continue!" A familiar voice shouts. Suddenly Trunks appears and transforms. "Trunks? What are you..." Towa says. "You will die!" Trunks yells charging towards Mira. Kyo is right behind him and they start both attacking at the same time trying to attack the demon. "Hahahah. You realize that you can't beat Mira, my creation right?" Towa laughs. I once again start up my Kaioken X40 and straight up punch the demon in the chest. He stumbles over holding the place where his heart would be. I punch him in the face as Trunks come in with his sword. I jump out the way as Trunks jumps up and is about to slice him when suddenly Mira dodges it and jumps away as Trunks continues his attempt. He tries to hit him with his sword once again and this time around the chest area but he grabs it with his hand and throws it towards a mountain. "AAAAH!" I shout shooting an energy wave volley. He easily dodges all of these. I afterimage and then proceed to kick him in the back. He starts floating away into the air. I start charging up a punch that can combine my KI and a regular attack, you know the regular. I am about to punch him in the stomach when he grabs my fist and punches me straight in the face with his other fist. I use my KI to blast him in the face but he shrugs it off like it's nothing and then plants both of his feet in my stomach. I hit the ground causing a crater to form. I spit out dirt and look up as Kyo attempts to attack Mira. Mira cleanly goes under Kyo and kicks him upside his face. He throws him down and then follows after him. He clenches his fists and clashes him in the stomach. Kyo spits out blood and it buried in the ground. "Zero! On 3!" Trunks shouts. We both go up and begin an attack. We both go to attack him but I afterimage and then appear behind him while Trunks pelts him with attacks. I kick him up into the air while Trunks appears mid air and intercepts him and throws him into the ground. I appear and clench my fists and crash them into him. He falls onto the ground and I jump on him with my knees. I backflip off him and land on my knees. Trunks and Kyo get up and walk over to me. "Did you get him?" Kyo asks. I shake my head as soon as Mira starts to stand up. "Looks like you all were to weak to beat me. I will take you're energy." Mira says. He is damaged slightly but that's about it. "Damn it. We can still fight!" Trunks shouts. "Wait Mira! We have better things to do. besides, I have a better idea than taking energy." Towa interrupts. I stand there with shock in my eyes._ They have a better idea? _They vanish leaving the 3 of us. "Do you sense that energy? Gohan lost his Super Sayain 2 state?" Kyo shouts. "No no no no no no no no no NO!" I panic and fly towards Gohans power source.

* * *

Cell appeared out of nowhere, killed Trunks and suddenly I feel weaker. I know I can't win... but I must try! Suddenly Zero appears. "Hey Gohan, mind if I help!" He shouts. "I... I guess." I answer. Me and Zero both charge towards Cell at full speed and both punch him at once. He is pushed back but comes flaring back at us at his full speed. I barely manage to dodge. Zero starts shooting a barrage of KI blasts at him which he doesn't even need to dodge or reflect to stop. "Zero! Aim for his head!" Somebody shouts. A 15 year old wearing sayain armor comes in. _Another sayain? But how?_ "Come on Kyo! Just fight with me." Zero yells. "No energy, remember?" He shouts. _What could the two of them possibly have done to make him run out of energy. He is a Super Sayain isn't he? "_Big Bang..." Zero starts "That bastard!" Vegeta yells. "ATTACK!" Zero yells which cause a giant blast which makes me think if Zero just defeated Cell. "Did you get him?" I shout to Zero. "What a stupid question!" Cell laughs while charging a familiar attack. "Gah! What are you doing Cell! That can blow up the planet, the Solar System!" Piccolo shouts. "Doesn't matter anymore. I'm done playing this game. Nobody wins... but me." Cell says. "Damn it. I'm sorry... Gohan and Zero." Vegeta says laying on the ground for dead. _Now Vegeta is apologizing, we really are helpless now. _"Don't go on giving up now, that's not the Gohan I know." Says my father. But wait? How do I hear him, he's de... "Gohan, I'm speaking to you from otherworld with King Kai's help of course." It says again. "D...Dad is that really you?" I question. "Yes son, it's me. You see, I want you to use the biggest Kamehamhea you've got using all you're energy." He says. "But... my arm, I've lost all my power dad." I try to explain to my dad that it's useless. "Just go at it Gohan. Use all of your power." My dad tell me. "Alright, I'll do it, just like you taught me." I say. I then start to charge my energy to the max in order to get to the level Cell is on. Cell is shocked for a split second but he changes that into a smile. "I guess you want your death to be slower then it should eh?" He starts charging his Kamehamheha more. "KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." I start. I close in on my energy so I don't distract myself. The sounds of Mr. Piccolo's screams, Cells evil laugh and Krillin and the others wondering if I will win. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Cell shouts. He blasts his Kamehameha towards me and I blast mine directly at his in order to slow it down. "The hell? How do you have this much power." Cell shouts.

* * *

**After the beam struggle (Because I will not write a whole damn episodes worth of script down in a fanfiction, that will take forever. More on this at the end)**

* * *

"He, finally did it... I can't believe he did it." Piccolo says. "Just goes to show you how strong the spirit of Goku can be." Tien says. "W...what do you mean?" Yamcha asks Tien. Tien doesn't respond but he only smiles and looks up into the sky. The Z fighters all land onto the ground and cheer Gohan for his victory over Cell. "So... ready to go home... teammate" Kyo says. I turn to him. "Sure." I smile. We eventually start fading back into the Time Nest. We're Trunks is cheering us on for our victory.

* * *

"You guys did it! You saved time once again." Trunks cheers. "To be fair this was his first and my about 4th." I say. "Also someone outside would like to meet you." Supreme Kai of Time says walking into the room. "Wonder who that could be?" Kyo question. "Let's go outside and see." I say heading off. When I get outside I completely stop in my tracks. Kyo doesn't stop though.(**A/N I hate interrupting the pace of this chapter but please put on "At Battle's End" from DBZ Kai. It's emotional.)** He goes up and hugs her. "Hey, uh... Kyogen. Long time no see." Rena says trying to breath while Kyo hugs her. I shoot a grin but lose it only a second later. "Oh, Zero it's you." She says about to give me a hug but she stops. You can tell I sort of want to cry but I can't. We stand there in silence for a few seconds. She gives me a nod and I nod back. She turns around and hugs Kyo. I hold out my hand for a handshake because of the obvious. "She slaps my hand and hugs me. I for a few seconds am surprised but when Kyo gives me the thumbs up, me and Rena both start crying. "I have to say I'm sorry for what happened on Namek, it was my fault." I start to say. "Don't worry about it. Even though I died, I knew nothing would separate us. I stop hugging her and give Kyo a grin. "You two must have been through some serious stuff back there because, I've never seen anyone hug anyone so intensely. "I know right." Rena says sliding the tears off her eyes. "Anyways, there are 3 of us and..." Kyo begins. "No we are not doing that!" I shout. "Dude I know this is a fanfiction but control your urges. We should train together. Maybe if there are anymore threats to the world ya know." Kyo says.

"Sounds good to me." Rena jumps. "Yeah! That'll be fun!" I say. "You sayains and you're training, come on, take a break." Supreme Kai of Time says. "But Kaioshin of Time..." Kyo says. "For one that's not my name and second you guys need a rest after that." She argues. "Well I want to test my new Super Sayain form." Rena says. We all turn to her in shock. "SUPER SAYAIN FORM?!"

* * *

**With the Cell Games restored and Rena back, the heroes are more determined to train then ever knowing what had happened to Rena. Also now that Rena has acquired her Super Sayain form even before Zero, the heroes have a better chance of beating the time bandits, Towa and Mira, easily. Will the groups training be the downfall of the time bandits, or will their training not be enough, find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

**_I will say that this part of the series is the mark of the 2nd half of this fanfiction marking the end of the Cell saga. I brought Rena back and she and Kyo will play roles in the Buu and Android saga. There may be a little love triangle but I will try my best to keep it away from the main story because you all know how bad that one fanfiction I wrote is. I hope you enjoyed this and give some reviews and constructive criticism. Remember, this story can only get better if you do that. See next time!_**


	21. Days of training, Time patrollers train

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero, after engaging in a battle with Mira, Zero had escaped from the wrath of Mira yet again with the help of Trunks and Kyo. Gohan defeated Cell and now it seemed that the war was over for a while, even Rena had come back from the dead with the help of the Dragon Balls. It has now been revealed that Rena can transform into a Super Sayain. What will happen next? Find out now on Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

**Days of training, Time Patrollers train.**

* * *

**Wasteland**** \- (Trunks Timeline) - Universe 6 - Age 851**

"Kaioken!" I shout charging up my Kaioken power to the max. "Try harder Zero, you need to be on our level!" Kyo yells. "Trying." I say. "Is he going to be alright." I hear Rena ask. "That's a good question, I know Zero and yes he will be okay." He says. "Times 68!" I yell. My body burns very badly and I faint. "Yeah about that Kyo." Rena laughs. I start to get up when I continue powering up. "Whoa! Zero you might want to rest." Kyo says. "No! I want to get stronger! I have to keep on!" I shout. "Uh, Zero?" Rena says starting to get concerned. "Don't worry. I've got this in the bag." I laugh. I begin going further than 68. _69...70...71...72...73. I'll stop here._ My body begins to feel broken. My body swells with pain. I gasp very hard to get air. Luckily my muscles don't grow from this level. "Zero! You got the form down!" Rena cheers. "Hehehe. I did it." I say. Kyo doesn't look amused at my new level. "You know you could have died right?" Kyo folds his arms. "Yes. I knew somewhere within me that 68 was not my limit." I turn and tell him. "Do you have enough energy to fight?" Rena asks. "I'm sure I do." I say. "Alright then." She clenches her fist and starts screaming. Her hair starts glowing yellow and dust is blowing all over the place. Before you know it, she's a Super Sayain. "Wow! You're actually a Super Sayain!" Kyo says. He instantly transforms. "Alright then! Let's begin!" I say. Rena charges towards me and throws her fist at my head. I dodge it and am about to throw another punch as she knees me in the stomach. I take 5 steps back and then jump further away. "This... is the power of a Super Sayain?" I wipe away the blood from my mouth. Kyo starts charging towards me as well. I dodge all the attacks that he throws at me and then kick him into the air. Using my new speed, I fly up behind him and elbow him in the spine causing him to fall into the ground. Rena appears behind me and swipes me in the back. I gasp in pain and then I am about to kick her when she suddenly is not there anymore. "Looking for me?" She says standing right behind me. I float backwards onto a hill and just stare in disbelief. _She's stronger than she was then huh? I need to become a Super Sayain soon. _Rena soon charges towards Kyo and I watch. They throw fists at each other and attack in skilled ways. There both evenly matched. They start causing explosions in the air. The soon disappear. I grit my teeth out of boredom. The fact that I'm the one holding THEM back is what is bothering me. I'm the weak one here. Not them. They are already trained with the forms as well and most likely holding back...

I turn off my Kaioken and lay down and stare at the starry skies. "My name is Son Zero, brought here to the future and out of my universe to destroy 2 time destroying monsters. I was not even close to being strong when I started this mission. Now look at me. I'm still one of the weakest time patrollers so why was "I" out of all people summoned. I shouldn't be the weakest one if I was the one chosen." I say to myself. I get up and fly back to Toki Toki City.

* * *

**Toki Toki City - (Trunks Timeline) - Age 851**

* * *

**"**Oh, hey Zero? What's your problem?" Trunks asks me. "I want to become stronger. At least as strong as Rena and Kyo." I pout. "I would say train some more but you've been trainig a lot haven't you if I'm correct?" He question. I nod in agreement. "Well, I don't know how to help you..." Trunks sighs. "I guess I'm heading out." I say walking off. _Why can't I become stronger. This is not fair. I've been training yet I'm not as strong as those two yet._ "Well look who left the fight." Says Kyo behind me. I turn around and laugh. "I couldn't stand watching you guys fight without me so I just left." "We know what's up Zero. You want to become a Super Sayain don't you?" Rena pokes me in the chest. "Um... Well yeah that is the truth." I sigh. "We are gonna help you! Don't worry." Kyo says. "Really! Yay!" I cheer. "Tomorrow" Rena interrupts. I drop on my head. "You are that desperate to become Super Sayain aren't you. We will get up very early then." Kyo laughs. I give a thumbs up and we all walk to our barrack.

* * *

**The Barracks - Toki Toki City - (Trunks Timeline) - Age 851**

* * *

To be fair, I used to live at Trunks place but now I share a dorm with Kyo and Rena. Rena moved in with Kyo and since I just moved in we have a new 3rd bed. I jump onto my bed and lay there. "Hey uh, Kyo... how exactly did you become a Super Sayain?" I turn and ask to Kyo. He doesn't even face me. "Fine." I say and I lay my head down on my pillow. I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

**As Zero realizes that he is the only one in his group to not be a super sayain, Rena and Kyo have offered to train him in order to help him reach the form. However, a new problem is brewing and a old enemy will soon come back out of hiding. All this in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

_**This chapter was supposed to be longer but I didn't think that the idea was actaully going to work. The future android saga will begin next chapter but a little bit of the training sequences will be in it. So I'll see you next time.**_


	22. new faces emerge and the cruel androids!

**_Due to the lost of my computer for the entire summer, chapters may either be slow or just not be released. For those who don't know, chapters are released monthly and it has been no problem_ for_ me during school as I spend my study hall writing. However, the school has taken everybody's compters for the summer meaning that I cannot write on a c_****_omputer anymore and instead I'll have to rely on my Gen 1 Ipad which crashes a lot more than it should. Also worth noting is that I lost my drive (Not hard drive) for writing after school ended due because I felt to limited and since I have lets say barely and reviews, favorites and follows, I feel as this story may just fade out into obscurity. _****_I mean it's been a year and 3 months and I've only got 10 favorites and I've seen other fanfics based on Xenoverse with 49 favorites. It made sense to me when I started, I sucked at writing then, now, I'm confused. What the hell am I doing wrong. Anyhow, my drive usually came from my jealousy of other Xenoverse fanfics with more views, favs, follows and reviews and I took that for granted and made up to the Cell saga, which I have seen not ONE fanfiction based on Xenoverse get past or even to that arc. I lost my drive because it began to not matter to me. I don't mean to bother the living S*** out of you but please review. That is literlly the only thing I've been wanting, feedback and I've gotten two. I kind of cheated to get the first one by exclaiming on another fanfiction that my fanfiction wasn't that good compared to his. Thanks anyways though. The second one was for my 11th chapter which was only 2 words. I'm grateful that I got a second review but please. I just want to know what you think and I will improve from there on. Thank you for listening to this rant and I will carry on to the story._**

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero... Zero, Rena and Kyo began their training and Rena showed the full extent of her Super Sayain powers. However, familiar faces have began to reemerge. What will happen now, find out in this chapter of DRAGON BALL ZERO!**

* * *

**Old enemies return, new faces emerge and the cruel androids of the future.**

* * *

**South City - Age _ - Trunks timeline - Earth - Universe 7**

* * *

A man in golden hair grips his sword with both hands as a female with blonde hair slowly walks her way to him. She wears a blue jacket with black leggings and a black shirt with long sleeves. Her jacket has the insignia of the Red Ribbon army, an criminal organization long dead, killed by Son Goku. The females eyes turn red and she has a purple aura. Behind the man with golden hair is another person, this time it is a he. This man has a Red Ribbon insignia on him as well. He sports a black shirt with green tennis shoes. He's also sporting a red scarf. He grins as his eyes turn red and he gets a purple glow. Trunks turns around, about to attack but before he could even move... A fist landed in his stomach. He gasped in pain as another fist stabbed him in the back. His glowing gold hair turns to purple... Trunks was not only defeated... He was dead. The androids stand above the corpse of the last super says in. However... A insect like creature was hovering above the two, ready to strike...

* * *

"This...This is my..." Trunks says before suddenly, his body starts to vanish. "What? No way?" He shouts. Supreme Kai of time immediately walks in and checks him. "It must be those two, they're planing on killing you so you could have wished for Zero. "No way! They're trying to erase me completely." Trunk shouts smashing his fist in the ground. "I'll go grab Zero and the rest." She dashes out the time nest.

* * *

**A few miles west of Toki Toki City - Age 851 - Trunks Timeline - The Sky - Universe 7**

* * *

We all float away from Toki Toki city "Has anything ever bothered you in your life? Like losing any loved ones? Kyo asks me. "Yes, I lost my mother when I was born. My father was murdered by those time bandits, Towa and Mira. "Whoa, you have more beef with those guys." Kyo looks surprised. "Why else do you think I hate them." I scratch my head. "Anyhow, remember how it felt, watching as your father was killed, right in front of you." He says. "But I was unconscious." I reply. "Well... how did it feel when you lost to him." He sighs. Then I begin. I try to remember the pain I felt when I learned I wasn't strong enough to kill either of the two, when I learned I could never reach the level of my I wanted to be on Rena and Kyo's level and not be a left behind. I try to think about how I felt if I had let Trunks down, how everybody believes I am the weakest time patroller. Right then, I pass out. "Alright, take 2." Rena says getting me up. "All I need is some practice and I will soon be a Super Sayain." I cheer. "Guys" Supreme Kai of time shouts from so far away, we can't even see her. "K...Kaioshin of time?" Kyo shoutsw. "*Sigh* Screw it, get over her as fast as you can!" She yells. "But why, we're in the middle of something?" Rena asks. "There is another problem, this one is much worse though." She replies. We all face each other and then fly back to Toki Toki city.

* * *

**Toki Toki City - Age 851 - Trunks Timeline - Time Nest - Universe 7**

* * *

"Hey Trunks!" I shout running into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "No time to talk, you'll be fighting the androids of my future now go!" He shouts throwing the scroll towards us. "I catch the scroll and tell Rena and Kyo to hold on. The grab on to both of my shoulders and then we vanish into time. "This is insane. They're trying to kill off Trunks?" Rena asks. "I can't believe they'd do something like that!" Kyo yells. "We have enough time to stop the androids, save Trunks and get back so this will be most likely easy." I say but I'm not to confident. "Whatever." Rena says. We immediately appear behind Trunks while the androids get ready to face him.

* * *

**South City - Age _ - Trunks timeline - Earth - Universe 7**

* * *

"Hm, 3 more humans we can play with?" 17 grins. "This is going to be so much fun." 18 sadistically laughs. Trunks turns around in horror. "No! You have to leave right now!" He shouts. "No, we are here to help you." Kyo yells transforming into a Super Sayain. Rena then transforms. "What, more sayains?" Trunks stands back. "I...I'm a sayain as well." I jump up. "Then transform!" Trunks shouts. "He can't yet." Rena says. "Then run, your outmatched." Trunks pushes me back. "Doesn't matter, if your run we will kill you." 17 devilishly smiles. "I WILL FIGHT ANYWAYS!" I yell at Trunks. I do my Kaioken once again but then instead of powering up to my usual limit, I go further. "KAIOKEN X84!" I yell causing my body to strain even more than it should. "What is this?" Trunks asks Kyo and Rena. However, 17 and 18 already know. "Kaioken, it is a form Son Goku was taught by the Kai's." 18 pipes in. "Amazing." Trunks says. However, 17 goes and punches me across the face and I fly through 2 buildings. I catch myself before I hit a 3rd and charge straight back at him. I start punching him but he effortlessly begins dodging my attacks. "Rena! I need your help." I shout to Rena who is just watching me and 17 brawl. She arrives and then we are double teaming the android and by this point he cannot keep up. 18 however, has other plans as she blasts both me and Rena out of the way and she kicks me with both of her feet. I fall to the ground causing a huge crater. "Well that didn't work." Kyo says. He grabs 18's leg and throws her into the ground. "Thanks for the encouragement jackass." I say holding the blood on my head as I get up. "Trunks, go attack 18. Kyo will help you." Rena shouts to Trunks. "Trunks attacks 18 with Kyo's help and by this point, both androids are having a very, very hard time keeping up. I go and help Rena with 17 and now the Androids are working together to over power their rivals. We are. 17 however, punches me and kicks Rena away. I stop myself but before I can attack again, he charges up a green blast. I attempt to after-image out the way but I still get caught up in the blast so I attempt the block the attack. It barely helps and now my body hurts from the combination of the Kaioken and the attack he just threw at me. I fall to the ground in pain and try to catch my breath. "You, uh white haired kid, you have to leave!" Trunks yells. This pisses me off to no end. _Why am I... Out of people, being told to leave... I... I was summoned by Shenron to help stop the Time Bandits. I was told by everyone I was very weak compared to them... " _You... Are so weak."... _They were all right. I remember during the fight with Raditz... I passed out at the very end of the fight... "_Oh, sorry. I got exhausted during battle_."... _"Damnit... Why am I the weakest..." I whisper to myself as tears roll down my eyes. "YOU HAVE TO RU-" Trunks is about to say. "SHUT UP!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Everybody stops fighting, even 17 and 18 who are also shocked. They slowly back up and then fly off somewhere. I open my eyes to see the Androids gone. Trunks turns around. "With the help of you 3... I managed to scare off the androids." We take to the air just as he's about to face us. "I'd like to thank you-" To him, we pretty much vanished. "Did you not feel your power spike? you became a Super Sayain." Rena whispers. I touch my hair but I don't notice anything spectacular. "I couldn't have.' I shake my head. Suddenly I feel a power spike and I turn around. Behind me... is Towa. "You!" Kyo grips his palms. "Kyo, don't." Rena says putting her hand front of Kyo. "Hm... and the girl is alive too?" Towa looks at Rena and then licks her lips. "What do you want you bastard. You've already caused enough damage to the worlds and we've proven time and time again that we can fix it. What else do you want?" I grin. She laughs. "Did you really think that you saved Trunks." Me, Kyo and Rena all turn to each other in unison as Trunks begins to speak up from the speaker. "We...We weren't able to successfully fix distortion. I grit my teeth and my eyes begin to fill up with rage. Out of rage, I go and run straight towards Towa, aiming to kill now. "Zero! Don't do it!" Rena shouts. Suddenly, Mira appears in front of her. I grip my palms out of anger and lower my head. Towa laughs as the two vanish into time."Damnit, Trunks is gone..." Kyo says. Suddenly, a purple and black void appears in front of me. I look up in fear and float back slowly. In the middle of the of the void, stands a pale looking man with red hair. "Zero stand back!" Rena shouts. I move back to were the group is and stare in disbelief at the creepy guy who randomly appeared. "I know a way to fix the distortion... grab my hand." The man says as the void clears relieving his evil looking eyes and devilish smile. "Hell no, we are not trusting you!" Rena says. "You have no way, you have no choice..." He says. "Well my Mother always taught me..." Kyo stops himself. We all look at him. "Never trust strangers?" Rena asks. "Y...Yeah, that." Kyo admits. I turn back around. "He's right though, we don't have a choice." I admit as well. I grab his hand. "Hold on to my shoulders guys!" They both grab on to my shoulders. "Also..." He says as I look at him. "Tell the Supreme Kai of Time that I'll see her soon..." He grins. then we launch into the future.

* * *

**Wasteland - Age _ - Trunks Timeline - Universe 7**

* * *

We all appear in the wasteland. I look around. "There's Trunks, act natural." I say. We all look away from Trunks and put on our best serious look. However, it doesn't take him long to notice us. We all turn to Trunks only to see something that nearly knocks the wind out of me. Rena and Kyo see it as well. Rena and Kyo stand right next to me and at once, we transform into our highest forms (Kaioken X84 and Super Sayain). Trunks turns around and turns Super Sayain as well. In front of us, is Cell in his perfect form. "Cell? What are you doing here? And in your perfect form too?" Trunks asks. "Let me explain. I adsorbed Androids 17 and 18 to achieve my perfect form. Also how do you know me and my name." He devilishly grins. We all go silent. Oh I see, it's because you went to the past... that's the only explanation." He says. We all get ready. "Are those 3 kids from the past as well, did you bring them along for the ride as well?" He asks. Me and Rena go and attack at once. He easily blocks our attacks and just flicks us away like fly's. Trunks rushes in with his sword but Cell easily dodges the blade and knees him in the stomach. Trunks falls over as Kyo rushes in a starts a barrage of punches and kicks on the insect like being. It doesn't take long for Cell to knock him off. "This is bad..." I say getting to my feet. "Should we attack at once?" Rena asks. "Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Kyo questions us. "Because I felt I could take him." I answer. Kyo glares at me but I simply explain myself. "We managed to beat him with the help of Gohan so why not this guy. Trunks gets up at that moment. "I agree, we need to attack him at once." He says. "I hear all the nonsense about attacking at once and I apologize but it's not going to work." Cell laughs. Suddenly, Kyo appears and punches him in the back. Cell nearly falls over and he whips Kyo across the face. Right then, me and Rena go attack at once. We start punching him in the torso in order to get some ground but it seems to be doing little. Trunks returns and kicks him in the legs causing him to lose his balance, I uppercut him while Rena kicks him in the stomach, causing him to go flying towards Kyo. He kicks him into the air while Trunks spawns in the air. Cell counters Trunks attack and knocks him towards us. Cell starts blasting with a bunch of KI blasts at us. However, we all dodge them. Suddenly, Cell punches me in the back and I fall over. I get blown up by the blasts while everybody else dodges. I slowly get to my feet as I feel my body beginning to hurt and my energy fading. _Damn, I'm running out of time. __What do we do now._ I snap my fingers (Which due to the Kaioken hurt for some reason) and turn towards my friends. "Are you okay?" Trunks asks. "That's not my point, I have another plan." I say. Everybody looks at me. "Use your strongest KI blast techniques at once when we get the chance. Kyo chuckles. "Any better ideas." I glare at him. He goes silent. We all go in once again to attack him. "This again?" Cell laughs. We all use our afterimage move in order to go behind him. It wouldn't take a genius to know that we were going to attack him from behind so it may have seemed he had the upper hand. However, we all vanish right when Cell is about to attack us and we appear right in front of him. He falls to the ground, hard. We all float into the air. "Ready?" Rena asks. "Burning..." "Kaaaaaaaameeeeeehaaameeeee..." "Volt Blazer..." "Bakuhatsu!" We all reasy our attacks as Cell gets up. "Kamehameha!" He shouts pulling out a giant Kamehameha in seconds. _Oh ****! _"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We all shout. All you can see is pretty much a seizure inducing nightmare happening while we all struggles to make sure Cells beam does not counter our own which is probably the worst that can happen now. "We need more energy!" Kyo shouts. "The power we have together can't match Cell? No way?" Trunks gets confused. _Damnit... what can I do? Wait a second... _"KAIOKEN..." I whisper. "TIMES 92!" I shout at the top of my lungs. With that, the power of 92 times my power and 3 super sayains, we get all the power we need to disnagrate cell. What, no! I am perfection!" Cell shouts as he gets blasted into oblivion. Soon all the dust is settled and we all get on the ground. I look up into the sky... and smile. Kyo puts his hand around me (Cause we're friends) and so does Rena. "Wait so who are you 3." Trunks breaks the mood. "*Sigh* You'll most likely hear pour names some time in the future." Rena frowns turning to Trunks. "Sometime in the future? We'll that isn't cryptic..." He says. "Thankfully before things can get more awkward, we all vanish into the light and head back to the future. "Trunks is going to be weird out." Kyo laughs. "I can see why Trunks calls in the 3 of us all the time now." Rena smiles again. I nod. Soon we appear in the Time Nest in front of Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time.

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 851 - Trunks Timeline - Universe 7 **

* * *

"Great job on your mission." Trunks says. "Yeah, that was so damn close" Time Kai laughs. We all turn to her in unison. She stops laughing and gets back her serious face again. "Anyhow, how in the world did you make it to the other distortion without us?" Time Kai asks. 'some random guy with red hair and the only description we could give him was the word: "Villain" showed up out of nowhere." I scratch my head. Time Kai stops dead in her tracks and pauses for a few seconds. "... What did he say..." She asks. "That'll he'll see you soon..." I begin to think. My eyes widen slightly and then I realize that I screwed up... "Nah." Time Kai laughs. "It can't be him. I know there is no way." She says. "Don't worry about him." She says. "Does that mean we leave now?" Kyo asks. "Yes! Leave!" She pushes us all out, including Trunks. "What's her problem?" I ask. "Is it that time of the month?" Trunks jokes. Rena promptly slaps him across the head. **(****A/N: Irony from an earlier chapter) **"I guess we should continue our Super Sayain training." Kyo pats me on the back. "We'll I guess so but seriously, we need a break from all that." I laugh. "I'm getting chills from thinking about it right now." Rena says. We all nod. "Also Trunks. I've started training with Vegeta." I say. "YOU WHAT?" Trunks yells. Everybody looks at me. "You know how serious he is about training sayains?" Kyo says. "Yeah..." I say. "Okay, just watch out." Trunks say. "What do we do now?" I ask. Everybody flies off to do their own thing. I sigh and head out the door to head back to Toki Toki City which is where Vegeta is...

* * *

_This can't be right. He can't be out yet... _I shake my head. "I'm probably thinking to hard, he can't be back, right Toki Toki." I say to Toki Toki, my bird or best friend as I like to say. Anybody who him my pet will get beaten to death. I should just take a break, I'm going to far.

* * *

**?**

* * *

**"Yes, Yes. Just a little more energy and I'll be free. It's been 75 million years Time Kai but... I'm back..." **

* * *

**With Trunks life being saved finally and the Android threat being taken care of, what is in store for our heroes. Has the time bandits final hour arrived or do they have anymore tricks up their sleeves? It also seemed as a new face has emerged from the darkness. Who is this figure and what problem does he have with the Supreme Kai of Time? Find out this and more on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

**_Hell yeah, this chapter is done and Mira and Towa's final battle is next. Anyhow, I've heard a lot about Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 which is coming out pretty soon and by that I mean August which is very close and I know I wont be done by then so I've been given a choice... rush the series until the final battle or do Xenoverse 2 (Or whatever I'll call the new story) concurrently with Dragon Ball Zero. I've chosen option number 2 but I'll most likely have a hard time with it. Anyhow, I sincerely apologize for my rant at the begininng, I seriously have been here a long time and I wanted recognition for it. I'm still here and Xenoverse 2 is around the corner and I want to be there for that once as well. However, the lucky thing about Xenoverse was that I got that day one and I had gotten to a point in the game were I knew what to write. If it takes me way to long to get the game... I may be behind by the time I start Xenoverse 2 but that's beside the point. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time. _**


	23. The Final Confrontation

_Welcome back and as we all know, Xenoverse 2 is coming up. Well, I might have lost my original copy to DBXV and so I can't go back to the game to refresh my memory on the plot. Sad for me right? Well anyhow, thanks for HFIL-Spawn for the comment he made last chapter. I am so grateful for it. Anyhow, let's go in. Also worth noting is the reason my story is in the first person and not the third. Because I read to many HG fanfics before I started writing fanfics myself and because of that, my signiture style became First Person. It may not work for many but I can't just switch to 3rd randomly so for now, I'll be writing in the first person._

* * *

**_Last time on Dragon Ball Zero... in the middle of training, the Supreme Kai of Time signals our 3 heroes in order to get them to the Time Nest so they could save Trunks as Towa and Mira were erasing him with the androids. After a showdown the the cyborgs, Zero manages to scare them away with an unknown power. However, Towa revealed that she had altered the timelines twice in order to make sure that the timelines could not be restored either way. However, a mysterious man appeared before the group and sent them to the future where a final formed Cell was planning to attack Trunks. With the help of Trunks, the 3 of them managed to defeat Cell finally and put an end to Trunk's problem. The heroes decide to go back to training Zero to become a Super Sayain but as 6 more months have passed, the heroes still haven't gotten Zero to his full power. However, a totally new problem is arising and causing concerns between the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks but there's no time to worry about it as the Time Bandits are back for there final act of opening the demon realm. What is the fate of Zero, Rena, Kyo, Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time? Find out NOW!_  
**

* * *

**Revenge Is At Hand! The Final Confrontation between Mira and Zero! **

* * *

I continue charging my energy and remembering my feelings the day where I knew I couldn't beat the androids. I remember my father, what happened to Rena, what nearly became of Trunks. All this rage should be enough to send my into the Super Sayain state. However, I can't do it. "He's really going all out." Kyo says. "It's so weird, he should be a Super Sayain." Trunks say watching me. I relax my energy and stop charging. "It's impossible, i've been at this for a goddamn year and I still can't do it!" I yell. "Okay calm down Zero, you half to remember that sometimes it's hard to transform." Kyo says. "It was hard for me to turn Super Sayain. It took Gohans death to push me over the edge." Trunks pats me on the back. "I'm heading back to Toki Toki City now because I'm certainly pissed off at this now." I say flying off. "Wait up." Rena shouts. "Oh, hey Rena. What's up?" I ask. "I know you're mad about not being able to transform but you have to admit, this is a normal thing." She says. "It shouldn't be though, I should have been a Super Sayain a long time ago." I sigh. "Well, who knows, maybe the next mission might push you over the edge." She says. "Don't jinx it." I joke. She nearly smiles but then looks ahead as we begin to enter Toki Toki City. Things have been kind of tense sense I learned she was going out with Kyo and even after I didn't care much anymore our friendship wasn't as big as it was before Rena died right in front of me. Kyo catches up with us. "So Zero, me and Rena are going to see a movie tonight. Do you wanna-" "No thanks." I abruptly cut Kyo off. "Are you okay Zero?" Rena asks. "Yeah, just feeling a bit on edge." I nod. "Is it that time of th-" Rena smacks Kyo across the head before he can finish. "We made that joke last chapter idiot!" She shouts. "I'm just trying to be funny." Kyo defends himself. "Well you seem to be using stale jokes that you don't even understand." Rena says. "I know what that means, it's whe-" Rena proceeds to launch him through a wall. I quietly laugh. "Alright, what do we do know?" I ask. Suddenly I feel uncomfortable and I head for the time nest. "Wait for us at least!" Kyo follows after me after getting up from the rubble.

* * *

**The Sky - Age 774 - Earth - Universe 7**

* * *

_"This is what I call, a super sayain." Goku transforms into his next sayain transformation. "This is what I call a super sayain 2... and this... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" Goku transforms into a never before seen transformation. "This... is a Super Sayain 3." The appearance of the Super Sayain 3 is different than that of SSJ and SSJ2. Goku's hair is way longer and he doesn't have eyebrows. "You look scary, but you don't scare Buu." Majin Buu laughs. Then the battle begins: Goku punches Buu in his face and chest causing dents that Buu easily fix. Buu lands a massive punch but Goku easily shakes it off and continues his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouts causing a blue spherical wave to hit Buu. After the dust clears... there are now 3 more Buu's. "Buu!" They all shout in unison. Goku only grins and says under his breath."You've got to be kidding me." Then the scroll fades to white..._

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 851 - Toki Toki City - Universe 7**

* * *

"Oh, hey guys. I was just about to contact you." Trunks says. "Yeah, that's why we came here first." I cross my arms. "Also, I can sense that the two, they're there and are going to plan attacking Goku and Buu." Trunks says. "..." "Zero, I know how badly you want to fight them but, you're not a Super Sayain yet and it took 2 Super Sayains and you to stop him last time. "Whatever." I say. "Here's the scroll, take it and leave." He says handing Rena the scroll. "Why can't you come with us?" Rena asks. "Because of the last "Incident" my powers are now useless." "I grab onto Rena's shoulder and Kyo follows suite. "See ya Trunks." I wave. We vanish into the timeline. "Zero, don't do anything stupid." Kyo scolds me. _I need to fight Mira, I'm stronger now and I'm kind of confident that I can kick their asses this time, but how can I escape to fight them. _My eyes light up as I remember a certain technique that is actually pretty helpful in these situations. I create an Afterimage clone and then right when we appear in the sky, I make a run for it.

* * *

**The Sky - Age 774 - Earth - Universe 7 **

* * *

"So that's Son Goku." The blue man, Mira says watching Buu and Goku fight. "Yes, he's in a state where we can take his energy." Towa says pointing her staff at the fight. "Don't worry, I'll defeat both of them easily." Mira says hovering towards the fight. Suddenly though, a kid with white hair, dark skin and a Blue Gi appears out of nowhere with one arm extended. He grins. "I...Don't... Think... So..."

* * *

"Come back for more have you? This time we may actually kill you." Mira says. "I'd recommend you move out of the way because Mira will flatten you like a pancake if you don't." Towa says. "Tch, I'm a lot stronger than I was before. I know I can win this one." I say. "Kaioken X90!" I shout causing a stream of power to raise through my veins and body and the familiar red aura takes effect. "I've got you this time." I say. "Alright then, let's begin." Mira smiles. I get into my fathers signature stance before charging at Mira.

* * *

"He freakin left to fight him." Kyo crosses his arm.

"We can't help him, not yet anyways since we have to help Goku." I say. "Let's just hope Zero has a good plan cause if he didn't... He would be in some serious trouble." I sigh. "Coming from his biggest fangirl." I punch him super hard across the face.

"Next time, choose your words more wisely." I say flying off. We both fly towards Goku's KI.

* * *

Instead of striking Mira head on, I instead use afterimage in order to attack him from behind. Right when he's about to hit, I afterimage behind him and dropkick him in the back. He starts to fall but he gains his senses and charges towards me. I swiftly dodge the attack and then punch Mira in the face as he turns around into my attack. He punches me in the stomach and I fall slightly. I try to punch him again but he grabs my fist and throws me down. I catch myself and then begin flying up again. He punches me in the face and then grabs my GI. He begins to punch me in the face multiple times, over and over. I can taste the blood in my mouth already as he punches me in the stomach and kicks me down to the ground below. He kicks me down and I barley gain my senses. I come back up at full speed and use a bunch of lightning fast punches and kicks. He easily dodges them prompting me to blast him in the chest. This hits him and he falls over slightly. I punch him in the stomach over and over and finish it with an uppercut. I appear behind Mira and start charging the Destruto Disk. I throw a whole bunch them at him. About 3 of them scratch him and they barely have any effect. "If that's your best then I am sure disappointed. " Mira says. My eyes widen and my face fills with rage. I charge towards him but I go around him instead of attacking head on. He grabs my foot and throws me down to the ground. He then shoots a bunch of Ki blasts my way and I shoot back causing a bunch of explosions in the sky. I head back upwards and knee Mira in the stomach. From the look of Mira, I caught him off guard. I laugh quietly and punch him in the back and he falls down. "Kaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeeehaaaaa!" I shoot it at him and it hits him. "Yes! I got him!" I cheer. "I wouldn't be too happy if I were you." Towa says. "What do you mean? His energy is go-" I am cut off by the punch the hits my skull. He kicks me in the stomach and then continues attacking me in the stomach. "I'm sorry it had to end like this but it's your ignorance that got to you, now you will die" He says putting his hand to my GI. He blasts me in the chest and I begin falling, just when I think he is done attacking me, he blasts me with a super energy wave volley causing me to lose consciousness...

* * *

I failed... everyone... is doomed... I really am the weakest of the group... of the time patrollers... Rena... Kyo... Trunks... Supreme Kai of Time... Goku... Gohan... Goten... Vegeta... Father... **Why... Why must I be so damn weak to the point that I'm never as strong as the rest of my group. They are basically holding me up and I'm holding them back so why was I chosen to save the world. **I grit my teeth out of anger. **They treat me like a child and they killed my dad and are about to kill everyone I know and love... **even though my eyes are not open, a tear runs down my face as I continue my free fall. **Damn it... Damn it... DAMNIT! **Suddenly, I feel a surge of confidence and energy go straight through my body at blinding speeds. I open my eyes and catch myself not to far from the ground below. I feel a huge amount of rage and now, I want to kill them for what they have done and what they will do and so I fly straight up to go fight again.

* * *

Majin Buu is way to strong. Even 3 of us can't stop him. We punch him over and over but he still wont go down. Suddenly, a blinding yellow flash of light takes effect far over to my right. Eveyone, even Goku, stops and watches as this light appears and a smaller streak of light heads upwards.

"That's Zero isn't it..." Kyo says. "He did it..." I reply...

* * *

I feel a huge power spike beneath me and I turn around... only to see the source of that energy behind me. His hair is golden more spikier and aggressive than before, he has tears in his eyes but he retains the look in his eyes that make him evil... It's Son Zero... and he is a Super Sayain...

* * *

_**Zero has become a Super Sayain and right in the nick of time. Will the Super Sayain transformation be enough to absolutely destroy the threat or will Zero bite the dust and fail. Find this out and more in the next chapter of DRAGON BALL ZERO!**_

* * *

_I'm sorry, Kagami35525 that I ruined a perfectly good character. Rena, the queen of sayains, ruined by a low-level fanfiction author and with very little writing experience. I apologize that she doesn't play a bigger role but... *Sigh*. Anyways, I've been planning this chapter for a full on year because I wanted to be satisfied with Zero's first Super Sayain transformation. Anyhows, finally Zero will be getting his revenge next chapter and I cannot wait for that. See you all next time. Oh yeah..._

_**HFIL- Spawn**: Yeah, I guess it makes sense seeing that all other fanfictions all have that generic plot and I always find myself guilty of it. Also I really didn't mean for Kaioshin of Time to be the way she is but I haven't played the game in a while. Thank you so much for the comment anyways._


	24. Quiet Rage! Zero's anger from within!

_Last time on Dragon Ball Zero... __Zero ran off before the fight with Making Buu in order to try his best at Towa and Mira. Zero kept his guard up but he still feel short to Mira. However, enraged that he couldn't defeat Mira, and mixed with the feeling of being the weakling of his group, Zero managed to transform into a Super Sayain. What happens next? Find out in this exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!_

* * *

**Quiet Rage! Zero's anger from within!**

* * *

**The sky - Age 774 - Earth - Universe 7**

* * *

"You sick, twisted, bastards!" I shout enraged. I grip my palms and calm myself down. "You've caused enough pain. You killed my father, Rena, you nearly killed Trunks, and nearly ruined the world. I will end this... NOW!" I yell. Mira moves back a little and then grins. "It seems you never learn. Well,, if it's a duel you want, IT'S A DUEL YOU'LL GET!" He screams. I flash a grin. "You don't have to do something so dramatic Mira." Towa chimes in. "You think I'll lose?" Mira questions Towa. "Wha-, no that's not what I meant." She says. I sigh and then get into my fathers stance as a sign of respect and a signal to the fact that I'm about to avenge him. "Mira looks excited, it's the first time in a while that he has had a good fight since all the warriors are dead by our time." Towa explains. Mira charges with me with all his speed, however, at blinding speeds, I dodge the attack with ease. He comes back full force but I instead afterimage out of the way before any attack can connect. "What's the matter, can't catch a 14 year old?" I taunt. He suddenly appears behind me and punches me in the back. I fall down a little but then I go and fly back towards him. "It seems your strength and speed has almost doubled, maybe even tripled." He says. "It still wont be enough to defeat me." He grins. "Your wrong." I say emotionless. He eyes widen, as that's supposed to be surprising. "Let me repeat myself. He says. "It... wont be enough... to defeat me..." He reminds me. "Your wrong about something else though." I say. "Huh?" He looks at me curiously. "My strength did not double or triple. Multiply it by 50 and you'll see how strong I am." I grin and clench my palms. "But you're still wrong about it not being enough." I get ready to attack. I begin to charge towards him faster than the last time. He attempts to dodge it but I speed up my attack power and punch him across the face before he can finish dodging. Right away, when I slow down, I elbow him in the chest and he he starts to plummet. I knee him in the stomach while he falls and then jump back up while charging a Galic Gun. "This is the end Mira!" I yell. "Galic... Gu-" I'm interrupted by a punch in the stomach making me spit out a lot... and I mean a LOT... of blood. I'm barely able to continue floating in the air. "What the hell was that." I ask. "You let your guard down, that's what." He tells me. "Funny." I grit my teeth and charge at him again. I kick him across the face and then begin throwing some punches at him. I uppercut him and then punch him straight down. He stops himself and heads back up to me and I charge at him as well causing some shockwaves to happen. I try to roundhouse kick him but he dodges it and punches me in the cheek causing my fall backwards a bit. I recover and elbow him in the stomach. He gives a surprised look and I grin from ear to ear. I've just gotten the advantage. I back up slightly but this time, I punch him in the chest causing him to fall backwards. While he falls, I jump down and knee him in the chest causing him to fall faster. I see him look at me, this time with a slight look of despair...

* * *

"That energy... Who is that?" Goku asks. "A friend. He's late." I lie. All 3 of us are staring out into the distance where the energy is coming from. "He's almost as strong as us too." Kyo looks out, his eyes getting wider by the second. "How is that? This should be his first time transforming..." I scratch my hair. Suddenly, I get punched in the back so hard it feels like it went out the other way. I stagger, barely keeping myself in hover mode when I turn around and see Majin Buu. "Nobody ignores Buu!" He shouts. "Watch out!" I shout as another punch is thrown in my direction. I dodge it and then kick Buu in the face. When I jump back from his face, his face begins to heal itself. "Watch out. He can regenerate." Goku tells us. "Really?" I say, shocked that now, practically everybody can do it. Kyo runs up and elbows Buu in the stomach with no effect at all. "Let's try a different approach!" I shout. "Kaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeeee..." I begin charging a Kamehameha. "Great idea Rena." Kyo agrees. We both begin charging different Kamehamehas. "Wait? How do you know the Kamehameha?" Goku asks. "It's a simple technique." Kyo lies. In reality, we were taught by Gohan who showed us the move. It really is simple once you get the hang of KI control. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We both shout at once. Buu looks on in amazement all while the attack disintegrates him. "Yeah! Direct hit" Kyo cheers. "I don't think he's dead yet." Goku announces. "What?" I turn to Goku. "He'll probably be able to regenerate around that. It's possible." Goku tells us. Before the dust even clears, the other 2 Buu's come in and begin attacking both Goku and Kyo, giving them both a hard time. "Well here we go." I say to myself as the 3rd Buu pops in and starts charging at me. _I hope Zero's having better luck..._

* * *

_The others seem to be having problems. I should go and help them out because I don't want them to die or anything. _I look back at Mira who's clutching his chest in pain. I grin at this. "Look at you now. Weren't you kicking me around during the last 2 fights we had?" I laugh. "Damn you..." He curses. "Whatever, like saying bad words is going to hurt me." I joke. He begins charging towards me again and I begin to prepare for another blow. Suddenly, I stop dead in my tracks like I'm paralyzed or something along those lines. Mira knees me in the chest, causing me to spit out some saliva and fall over. I go in and punch him across the face. "Tell Towa to stop playing with her magic tricks!" I shout. He goes in for another attack which I dodge and I hit him in the head with both of my fists (Curled in a ball) causing him to fall over. "KaaaameeeehaaaameeeeHAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shout as I blast a Kamehameha towards him. He barely manages to dodge it but suddenly, he appears right in front of me. He puts his hand to my chest and begins charging another attack. "sayonara!" He lets out a evil laugh. I feel the blast hitting me in the chest and I begin to fall. I grip my palms and try to hold in blood as I feel my gut start to spill threw my mouth. "That's a little to bloody for a T rated fanfiction." Mira laughs. "Oh look, a comedian." I joke. "How are you even still alive?" He asks. "Don't bother asking me that. I'll probably stay around long enough to kill you." I spit out some more blood. "Like you can." He grins. "I'm not like other sayains who leave their opponents alive. I'm here to take your life..." I say. We both charge at each other and from there on, it's all hell. I punch him in the stomach and then he kicks me in face. I then elbow him across the face causing him to stagger again. I smash his face with my other fist and then knee him in the chest. He looks up at me with shock in his eyes. I uppercut him and kick him away. I look towards Towa, with even more hatred in her eyes than ever before. Her lips move in a way that I believe is how you create spells. "Don't bother." I whisper to myself as I KI blast her. She easily dodges it (Not much of an accomplishment considering how slow I made it move. I don't want to kill Towa) on her own which right then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Mira racing towards me. I get ready for another punch when he looks as he's about to punch me around the gut or somewhere near that but to my surprise, I feel a pain in my back. I turn around to see him behind me, his fist in my spin. He thrashes his foot across my back causing my to fall over. I do a flip and head right back to attack him back. I do do an afterimage, appearing right behind him. As expected, he believes that I'm stupid enough to fall for that trap. I afterimage again, this time right in front of him. When this happens, I uppercut him and then begin a barrage of punches in his chest area. I end the combo off with a knee to the chin and then I smash him in the skull with my two fists. "No! My Mira is being overpowered!"Towa looks on in horror as I beat him up. I slightly smile. He begins his decent once again but this time, instead of letting him get back up, I start shooting a barrage of KI blasts at him. He opens his eyes and looks in horror as he sees a bunch of blasts surrounding him. They all explode and he flies back up. I charge at him again and kick him across the face and then I elbow him in the chest. He stops himself from falling this time though so no KI blasts sadly. He begins to ascend up to where I am. I flash a grin once again. We stare at each other for a few seconds. Towa looks onward in disbelief. Suddenly, I feel a big pain in my gut. OH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE BLAST I GOT TO MY VITAL AREA! Oh, that's bad. I might begin to lose my advantage. Mira see's this and begins charging at me. Holding my guts in, I charge towards him again and this time, we both cause a shockwave which blows us both away like magnets. Speaking of magnets... This feels like we're magnets because I can barely move my body right here. I think the shockwave has slightly disabled both of our ability to move. Not like that's going to stop me from doing this. I begin charging a final flash. Something Vegeta taught me during training. "FINAL-" I stop when I see that Mira is so desperate that he charges his own attack and blasts a energy wave volley towards my face. **_DODGE! DODGE! DODGE! DODGE!_** I shout in my head. My body hurts way to much to be able to move out of this one but I manage to pull it off anyways. I feel a slight burn on my yellow hair but I know that this is nothing compared to my stomach. "FLASH!" I shout which causes a yellow beam of light to blast threw my hands. Mira screams as his body disintegrates. I manage to float upright for once and I watch satisfyingly as Mira begins to vanish from existence. "He's... dead." I look out. "I can't even sense a tiny bit of energy from him. I did it..." I shout. _Dad... I avenged you... I did it._ I look up into the horizon (Actually, since we're in the sky I may be _in _the horizon) as a lone tear rolls down my face. "I can't believe it. I did it." I say. I look behind me as Towa looks pissed off. Way more than earlier. "Oh, tell Dabura I said hello." I wave. "YOU!" She shouts, vanishing. _They're gone. All gone. I did it. I avenged everybody and the threat is finally gone. _"Finally, we've been trying to contact you Zero." I hear a voice in my scouter. "Trunks?" I ask. "Yeah, it's me. We're glad you killed Mira and all but that was stupid." Kaioshin tells me. "Whatever. Can I come back now?" I ask. "No! You've got to help Goku!" Trunks reminds me. "Oh..." I look out where I find the energy. I head straight towards the energy of what I'm confident is Goku, Rena and Kyo. "Let's do this." I shout. "Anyhow, great job Zero. You killed Mira and because of that, I think we're done with this battle." Trunks congratulates me on the way. "Thank you Trunks." I nod even though he can't see me. "There!" I shout when I see the others fighting what I'm confident is Buu.

* * *

I feel a power appear right behind all of us. Everybody turns around to see Zero who is in his Super Sayain form. "Sorry I'm late guys. Got caught up in some bs." He says. "Zero? Is that you?" Goku looks in honest disbelief. Zero hesitatingly nods at this. "I can't believe it. You're a super sayain." Goku pokes at his hair and looks at his eyes causing Zero to stagger a little. "You took the words out of my mouth honestly." Kyo says. Suddenly, another Buu appears and tries to attack me. Zero kicks it in the stomach... which results in his stomach coming back through his back and knocking Zero away. "What the hell." Zero rubs his face. "Regeneration." I tell him. "Oh crap." He gets ready. We all get ready for the 3 coming straight towards us. Goku heads right in and easily handles one of them. The other 2 head towards me and Zero. I dodge a punch to the face and punch him the cheek. However, to my surprise, Buu grabs my shirt and throws me away. Kyo rushes to my aid but the other Buu attacks him. Zero defends himself from the 1st Buu which is using it's regeneration to it's advantage. Zero treats Buu like a punching bag, punching him as hard as he can but Buu keeps eating these punches (Not literally). "Why won't these things stop!" Zero yells. Goku begins charging his Kamehameha and the rest of us follow suite. Suddenly though... Goku goes back to his regular base form. "Sorry Buu... I have to go." Goku says. "What?" I shout. "Fighting is fun! Let's fight more!" Buu eagerly yells, wanting to continue the fight with Goku. "No. I can't I have to go back to otherworld." He says, vanishing from our area in the process. "I forgot... Goku was dead..." Trunks mentions in our scouters. "Was this whole thing pointless then?" Kyo asks. "No. If you die when already dead, you are wiped from existence." Trunks tells us. Suddenly, the 3 Buu's we were fighting vanish. "What? We're did they g-" Zero stops when he turns around. We all turn around and our jaw drops... An army of Buu's are charging towards us... ready to strike. "What do we do?" Kyo panics. "RUN!" Zero yells, totally out of character. We all begin to fly as fast as we can away from the Buu's but it's no use because they still manage to catch up. "Fight as many as you can!" I say. "We then begin picking off the very small Buu's. They're small but I already know how tough they are. They easily manage to beat us up. Zero's having the worst time, obviously because I wouldn't say having a hole in your gut is a fun time but he's getting ganged up on. "Trunks! Teleport us out!" He yells as he gets beat up. "Rena! Turn up the volume of your scouter!" Trunks orders. I don't even ask why but I turn it all the way up and remove the scouter. "Buu! Listen to me! In 1 day, a new hero will show up to face you! You have to wait only a day so be patient until then." Trunks yells. "A new hero? Oh I can't wait." All the Buu's merge back into one regular Buu. Zero gasps for air as he recovers from the attack. "While I wait... you 3 stay and fight Buu." Buu announces. All 3 of us give a fake smile, wave a peace sign of sorts and then Trunks teleports us back to the time nest

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 851 - Toki Toki City - Trunks timeline **

"Thank Kami that's over." Kyo shouts when we all fall onto the floor. Zero runs outside and begins to vomit up blood. "Jeez, isn't this fanfic T rated?" I ask. "I think we need something to clean that up for Zero... and also some tape for the 4th wall." Trunks says. "No not on the grass!" Supreme Kai yells. "I did it." Zero says. "I can't believe it... You managed to defeat him... You defeated Mira..." I say. We all walk outside and look into the sky. "You did it guys. Everything is back to normal." Trunks cheers us. "Honestly we couldn't have done it without Zero." Kyo pats him on the back. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." He smiles standing up after spilling out blood. "There shouldn't be anymore ch- Wait... what is..." Trunks, me and Kyo all look at Zero's hand which is glowing a bright purple...

* * *

I looks at it in shock. "What the hell?" I shouts. Trunks leans in to look at it. "I sense a very... sinister energy." Trunks examines my hand. Suddenly Supreme Kai of Time comes running in from behind Rena and Kyo. "Give your hand to me, now!" She shouts. I know not to question her so I give her my hand. She creates a ball of energy and extracts the energy from my hand. When she is able to get a close look, she gasps in horror and throws it into the air where it explodes. "What was that?" Rena asks. "The Majin emblem... it's just as I feared." Kaioshin says. "I... I already told you..." She lands on her knees. "You remember... the guy who tried to seize the Time Nest... that story." She closes her eyes. "You didn't say anything about it? At least to us." I tell her. "Well now you know." She yells. Toki Toki lands right beside her as we all sit in silence for a few moments. Toki Toki lets out a screech and we all look towards the way the birds facing. Right there, is the guy who helped us go back in time to help Trunks. "DEMON GOD DEMIGRA! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Supreme Kai stands up on her feet, yelling as loud as she can. "Thank you for keeping things so tidy." He looks around. Then, he turns to me. "You know, I wanted to end you painlessly. You just wouldn't accept the offer." He sighs, showing the purple energy. I look at my hand. _That energy could have killed me. I should have known better... not to trust someone like him..._ "So you weren't helping Towa or Mira... nor were they helping you. You killed them off, by controlling Zero's ability to turn Super Sayain." Time Kai says. "Yeah. It was pretty tough considering the power lock Towa put on you as a child but it could have been easier if I wasn't imprisoned for 75 million years." He descends from the top of Time Nest. "Now... give me Toki Toki. I'm worthy and ou know this as true." He holds out his palm. Time Kai jumps in front of Toki Toki in order to guard him. "Yeah... worthy enough to get trapped in the crack of time by a 15 year old." She says. "I have a question." I announce. Everybody looks at me. "How did you even escape in the first place?" I ask. I am not answered, as instead of a one or two sentence answer, he instead pulls out his staff and begins charging some purple energy. Before he can do anything, Trunks runs in and slashes through him with his sword. "A... A mirage?" Trunks looks in disbelief. "That's more of an afterimage..." Rena chimes in. "We shall soon meet... I'd recomend looking forward to it... Chronoa..." He vanishes.

After a bit of silence, Time Kai speaks up. "So he was just creating an image of himself using his magic huh?". "He must still be stuck." I scratch my chin. "I have one too many questions right now..." Kyo groans. "Trunks, I think you should scratch what you were about to say." Rena sighs...

* * *

_A new threat has appeared in the Demon God known as Demigra who has been stuck in the crack of time for 75 Million years. It seems as he is planning on destroying The Supreme Kai of Time and her Time Patrollers in an effort to invade Toki Toki City and steal Toki Toki. What is Demigras plan? What is the secret Kaioshin of Time is hiding from the rest? What happens next? Find out int the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!_

* * *

_**This chapter was very, very hard to write because the fight was in the air. Yes, that was my problem. Also, I was writing a story on Wattpad which has found moderate success on this website. I can't believe that Xenoverse 2 is coming out in 1 month. I have enough money to buy it so I can probably get to work right away. I'm planning on getting this done around December because I want to complete this story by the end of this year...**_

HFIL-Spawn: _**Kagami35525 is a twitch streamer who created the character Rena for his Xenoverse streams back when the game first came out in Japan. I got permission to use her in the fanfiction but I felt I'd screwed up the characters personality. The first part of the Mira-Zero fight was pretty bad imo and the same thing about the earlier moments of this battle. I was also planning on Zero's SSJ transformation for a full on year but I still think it wasn't that neat. I still don't think finishing Zero before Xenoverse 2 works only because I want to start it pretty early (Just like I did with Zero). Maybe I'm being kind of stingy (Like I want a monopoly on the Xenoverse series or something) but I kind of want people to see both of these.**_


	25. Hypnotized Piccolo! True Enemy Revealed!

_Welcome back and as you can see, I've uploaded another chapter. I'm done talking about Xenoverse 2 because I'm pretty sure that the last few chapters may come out a month or 2 after Xenoverse 2's release date which is fine by me because then I can relax while doing Dragon Ball Zero. We're finally at the Demigra arc which in Demon God Demigra takes over as the acting antagonist for the game. I find this portion very interesting because now we get incite on Time Kai (Or Kaioshin) aka chronoa. It's a long story so I wont explain it but Time Kai will have a slightly larger role during this portion. Anyhow, let's get on with the chapter..._

* * *

_**Last time, on Dragon Ball Zero...**_

_**After a hard fought battle between Son Zero and the Time Bandit Android known as Mira, Zero reigned victorious over his enemy when he killed him with the Final Flash (Taught to him by Vegeta). In the process, he avenged his father (Son Kazuki) who had died at his hands when Zero was a toddler. Now a Super Sayain, Zero has been training hard with Rena and Kyogen in order to protect the time scrolls from the Demon God Demigra who has been recently causing trouble. As it seems, The Kaioshin of Time and Demigra had a fight over 75 million years ago which ended in Demigra being sealed up in the crack of time. However, he has been gathering energy in order to make his escape and destroy time all together. What will happen next? Find out in this exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**_

* * *

**Hypnotized Piccolo! Who is the true enemy now?**

* * *

It's been a slightly peaceful month for us since we killed off Mira. Though a new threat has arrived in the form of Demigra and me, Rena and Kyo have been training ourselves to death just in case he becomes as big of a threat as Time Kai says, nothing has been happening. Trunks has been recently annoying Time Kai when it comes to her real name, Chronoa, as he's been calling her by her real name instead of her title. I expect something to happen like it always does but still...

* * *

"Hey Zero! What's up." Rena says, walking up to me. "Oh, nothing. Just reading." I say, my eyes still glued to a book. "Is this that book about the Supreme Ka-, excuse me, "Kaioshins"." She quotes. Kyo happens to name people differently. I don't understand why but he just happens to do that. "Where is Kyo anyways?" I ask. "Oh, he's at the Time Nest." Rena points to the direction of the time nest. "Why don't we go ask him if we should see a movie?" I close my book. "The 7th Dragon Quest movie is coming out. I can't wait to see that." Rena says. We both slowly walk to the Time Nest.

* * *

By the time me and Rena get to the time nest, we see Trunks, Time Kai and Kyo looking at scroll intensely. "Not again." I grit my teeth, running up to see what's going on. "You people happen to arrive at the most opportune times don't you?" Time Kai looks up at both me and Rena. "Coincidence? I think not? This is f-" Kyo is interrupted by Rena's hand hitting his head. "We're done with the 4 wall breakers! Stop it!" She shouts. Finally, the scroll begins to light up and we begin to see what happened.

* * *

**Kami Palace - Earth - Age 774 - Universe 7**

Piccolo still had some evil in him no matter how hard he tried to hide it. This is why it was so easy for Demigra to control him. Piccolo beat both Goten and Trunks easily even with both of their strength combined. Super Sayains or not, the both would fall victim to the power of the Demon God. Before Goten died though, he begged for his mother... She couldn't save him either, she was already dead...

Sometime later, we see Gohan fighting Majin Buu, now in his Super state which is far more evil and less childish than the previous state. It's obvious that now, Buu is not playing around. Gohan seems to be kicking Buu around with his new "Mystic" form which he acquired with the help of the Grand Kai... However, Buu starts to lose his sanity. Gohan stops fighting and looks at him with a confused look. Buu then jumps up into the air and in an instant, creates a giant ball of evil energy. "What! Is he trying to destroy the world!" Gohan shouts. Buu throws the ball across the planet, only giving Gohan a few seconds to realize that he screwed up...

And then the world was gone...

* * *

**Time Nest - Toki Toki City - Age 851 - Universe 7 (Trunks timeline) **

"Great, now we're all going to vanish like Trunks did." Kyo snaps his fingers. "Actually no. I'm from an alternate timeline and Buu hasn't bothered yet." Trunks says. "And I've never lived on Earth." Time Kai admits. "Oh, and I'm from an alternate dimension which shares _some _similarities to this timeline. However, Majin Buu never appeared their." I admit. "Matter of fact. I wasn't born on Earth so I'm probably not going to vanish either." Rena says. Kyo then shrugs. "Well neither am I?" He gives us the "I don't know" gesture. "Well whatever." I say. "Trunks. Hand me the scroll." Rena says. "Not until Zero puts on his proper GI." Time Kai says as she points to my plain school clothing. "What happened to your GI?" Rena asks. "It was ripped and it had a bunch of holes in it after my fight with both Mira and the army of Buu's. Mostly the Buu's though." I say. "Well your clothes aren't fully repaired yet so..." Trunks scratches his head. "Why is this even important?" I ask. "Well because I want you fighting in something more natural." Time Kai yells. "Sorry, sorry. I just don't have much to wear. I'm usually wearing my GI all the time. This is one of the first few times since I moved here that I have new clothing." I hold up my hands. "I have a copy of Goku's GI in my closet. I can get it if you need it." Kyo says. He runs out and a few minutes later, he comes back with a exact replica of the famous GI. "This must cost a fortune" I examine the rare outfit. "It did. 7,000 Zeni." Kyo brags. "When did you get that rich." I ask. He doesn't answer me. He just frowns.

_ A few moments later..._

"This GI is awesome. I can't wait to fight in it!" I cheer. "Why are you so worked up about fighting in Goku's GI." Trunks asks. "You should be asking your boss that." Rena jokes. Time Kai promptly smacks her across the head. "Alright. How do we get Piccolo back to sanity?" Trunks asks. "We have to given him a smoking hot blow to the face!" Time Kai shouts. "We have to what?!" I jump in shock. "Do you want me to do it because I'm not!" Rena yells. "Wait? What do yo-, oh... ooooooohhhhhhhhh..." Kaioshin of Time stops as she realizes how she said that. "Just hit him really hard." Trunks throws us the scroll. Rena catches it and then we are off. "We're screwed aren't we?" I joke. "This Demigra asshole sounds dangerous. We should watch out for him." Rena admits. "Don't worry about him until later. We have Majin Buu to deal with." Kyo admits. "Which ones worse?" I ask. "The one the destroyed Earth." He says. "Technically both of them did." Rena chimes in. Kyo just shrugs as we end up at Kami's place.

* * *

**Kami Palace - Age 774 - Earth - Universe 7 (Main Timeline)**

Right in front of us is Piccolo with Demigra behind his back. Goten and Trunks are right beside us as we look into Piccolos eyes. Red. He must be using Towas technique. Also the purple aura is there. "What's going on Trunks?" Goten asks. "I don't know? Piccolo turned all weird and stuff..." Trunks scratches his head. "It's because of that crazy old guy behind him isn't it" Goten looks at Demigra. I can't help but hold in my laughter. Same with Rena and Kyo. Immediately, the three of us jump in to attack him. Demigra (Whose pissed off at Goten now) afterimages out the way. "You two go after Piccolo. I'll attack Demigra!" Kyo announces. We all nod heads and split up. I go over and head to where Piccolo is. He is beating up Goten and Trunks. I run in and punch him across the face. Piccolo stops and looks at me for a split second before kicking me leg causing me to topple. "Wow! That was rude." I say, using my hands to propel myself into him. I kick him upwards and then begin a meteor combo. I finish it with an elbow the chin causing him to fall onto the concrete floor of the palace. I jump down and knee him in the stomach and backflip off him in an instant. "Easy as pie." I dust off my hands. "Why pie?" Rena asks. "I don't know. I'm just craving some." I admit. I turn around to see Piccolo run into my range. "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" He shouts, shooting the Special Beam Canon at my head. "It's called the Makakosa... Makako... Screw it." Kyo stops. Rena pushes both of us out of the way of the attack. It barely edges my white hair. Goten and Trunks both go Super Sayain at this moment and begin attacking Piccolo. He brushes both of them aside but as soon as me and Rena run back in, then he starts having trouble. I sweep his legs causing him to fall while Rena runs in and kicks him in his stomach as he falls causing him to be launched backwards. Piccolo comes running back to Rena but she knees him in the stomach causing him to stop. He steps back a bit, holding his stomach before looking at Rena. He goes in for a punch which actually connects. She retaliates by roundhouse kicking him in the back of the head. He falls over and the evil energy vanishes. "Asshole." Rena spits out some blood. "Jeez, we didn't say kill the man." I scratch my head. We all look towards Kyo who seems to be having a hard time against Demigra. Demigra kicks Kyo in the stomach launching him back. Kyo flies back up and hits him in the head, making him crash into the palace pavement. "Kaaameeehaaameee..." Kyo starts charging the attack. "Isn't that Gohans move?" Trunks asks. "He learned that from my dad actually." Goten says. "HAAAAA!" He shouts, causing the blast to seemingly make Demigra vanish. "He's not dead yet." Kyo admits. "Who?" Trunks asks. _Oh crap, they aren't supposed to know about this. _"Oh! Look, Piccolos waking up!" I try to distract them. Surprisingly, Piccolo gets back up right away. "Where... Where am I?" He asks. "Thank kami. We thought you'd lost your mind or something." Goten cheers. We don't have time to celebrate though... because our main issue stands right in front of us...

Majin Buu... and he looks excited to see us...

* * *

**_It seems as Majin Buu has finally arrived at Kami's palace and he is ready to fight. Why is he here and what does he want from our heroes? Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter... of Dragon Ball Zero!_**

* * *

_This was relativly shorter than I wanted it to be but I've been working on this since 9 PM and it's 11:11 now so my wish is to stop. Anyhow, this was originally going to get to the fusion portion so the last part could extend to the Gohan vs Buu and everybody vs Kid Buu fights. It wasn't much of a challenge to write this one. In fact, I wrote it all in less than 2 hours which is better than last time (2 months). Anyhow, I'm not sure how I'm going to do the next few chapters but I can't wait to get to the Kid Buu fight because I enjoyed that one. _

_No comments yet so... Yeah... _

_See you next time on Dragon Ball Zero. We're almost done and when we get done... Oh god, I'll have a weight lifted off my shoulders..._


	26. The power of fusion! Battle against Buu

_Thanks guys for 7,000 reads. This is probably the most viewed Fanfic I've ever written and I appreciate the support. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter off Dragon Ball Zero. _

_ -AlphaZero21_

* * *

**_Last time on Dragon Ball Zero. Demigra finally made an appearance and went back in time and hypnotized Piccolo so he'd kill Goten and Trunks. He also made sure the Buu would destroy Earth. Zero, Kyo and Rena all ventured back in time in order to stop Demigra. Without even transforming, Zero and Rena managed to subdue Piccolo and Kyo attacked Demigra. Demigra vanished without a trace but right before the heroes could celebrate, Majin Buu showed up at Kami's palace. What happens next? Find out now!_**

* * *

**The power of fusion! Battle against Majin Buu!**

* * *

**Kami Palace - Earth - Age 774 - Universe 7**

"It's Buu!" Piccolo shouts. "Guys?" Kyo walks over to us. "What is it Kyo?" I ask. "Why didn't you two transform into Super Sayain?" He asks. "Piccolo wasn't that strong so we didn't need to." Rena admits. At once, both me and Rena transform into our Super Sayain forms. Due to our training, I've made it around the level both Kyo and Rena are but I'm only slightly weaker. Not a big issue now though because I can catch up easily now. Buu begins charging towards us so both me and Rena stand our guard. He tries to punch me but I block it with my elbow and punch him back in the face. Rena hits him across the head causing him to hit the ground. We both jump back to gain some ground. "Wow. Nice coordination" Kyo claps. "Thanks." Rena thanks Kyo. Buu begins to get back up and stares at us. "You two! Do fusion!" Piccolo yells to Goten and Trunks. "You tell us now?" Trunks sighs, jumping to Goten. At once, they both do a strange dance when suddenly, a blinding wave of light blinds us. "What in the hell?" Rena yells. When the light clears, there is only one warrior. "Da Dada DAHH! Super Gotenks has arrived." He cheers himself. "You can't be serious." I watch. "Oh, it's serious alright, and now it's time to beat up stupid Buu!" He shouts. "Nobody calls Buu stupid!" Majin Buu charges in for the attack. However, Gotenks jumps over the punch and kicks him across the head. Buu staggers a bit giving Gotenks the opening to punch him across the head. "Looks like you fell for the oldest trick in the book." Gotenks grins. Me, Rena and Kyo all just stare in complete confusion. "What is even going on?" I ask. "Don't ask me. I don't even understand." Kyo admits. Gotenks kicks Buu in the shin making him scream out in agony. "Grah! You make Buu mad!" It shouts. "Come on! Fight for real then!" Gotenks teases. Buu throws another punch which Gotenks dodges with ease, however we all notice that the fist comes right around, tying itself around Gotenks neck. "Hey! Let me go punk!" Gotenks shouts.

"Want to join in?" Rena grins. "Why not." I get into stance. Kyo runs in and knees Buu across the head. He does a flip and then punches Buu across the head with balled fists. I jump in next and kick him in the legs making Buu fall over. Finally, to end the triple team attack, Rena runs in and starts punching Buu in the chest with speed. She ends the attack with an uppercut and then a punch to the mid section causing him to hit the concrete slabs very hard. "Awesom-, I mean I had it!" Gotenks shouts. "Yeah, totally." I sarcastically comment. Buu begins to get back up and all of us get back into stance. "YOU PEOPLE ARE NO FUN! NOOOOOOO FUUUUN!" Buu yells. He yells it loud enough to deafen somebody and we all cover our ears. "Somebody shut him up please." Kyo pleads, holding his hands over his ears. I go in for another charge when suddenly, a force grabs my hand and throws me into the air. "What the hell?" I shout. "Watch out!" Rena pushes me out of the way of the blast. "What was that?" I clutch my heart which is beating 10 times the normal speed. "No fair! I was trying to get my snack!" Buu continues yelling. "What? There isn't a place you can get a snack here." I tell it. "He was trying to turn you into chocolate, he has that power." Piccolo says. "Wait what?" Rena looks over. _I could have become milk chocolate if Rena hadn't saved me. Or maybe dark chocolate... well I hate dark chocolate no matter how good it is for me... and wait, aren't I in the middle of a battle? _I get back and into stance. "Remind me not to bother trying to deflect any of his blasts." I ask Rena. "Sure thing." She nods. "Uguaaaa!" Buu shouts. Buu jumps up in the air and begins to fly off. "What? Where is he going?" Piccolo asks. "Hm, must of gotten scared of my awesome power." Gotenks grins. "I doubt that, you barely even fought in this chapter." Kyo admits. "Don't blame me, blame AlphaZero21 and his Toriyama syndrome." Gotenks sighs. Rena runs over to both of them and slaps them hard enough to probably send any regular person into a coma. "Jeez! Sorry, we're just having some fun." Kyo rubs his head. "By the time you finish, there will only be three walls." Rena says. "Guys! Buu is trying to escape! After him!" Trunks yells into our scouters. "On it!" I reply, flying off towards Buu's KI.

* * *

**The Sky - Earth - Age 774 - Universe 7**

Buu suddenly turns around right as my fist collides with his jaw. He retaliates by punching me in the gut. I then slap him in the face which makes him stagger. "You... You dare mess with Buu!" He shouts, throwing another punch. I catch the punch and pull him towards me. "Why not! It's my job." I grin, punching him across the face. I then jump up and kick him across the skull (Or area that would be skull? I mean, he doesn't have a skull.) which causes him to fall. I charge my energy and fly towards him. I begin a combo of punches on his body which from what I can hear, makes him angrier. "Now! Kaaaaaameeeeeeee..." I begin. "Urgh!" Buu shouts, charging towards me. He interrupts the charging of my attack by punching me across the face. "Ah! No fair." I say, rubbing my jaw. The rest begin to arrive around this point. "That was reckless, going off to fight Buu on your own." Piccolo scolds me. "It was also reckless to run off Buu. You know I'll just kill you anyways so why not die faster." Gotenks grins. I turn to Rena who is shaking her head. I smile back to her. Gotenks charges towards Buu who dodges his punch easily. However this seems to be the plan as Gotenks backhands him across the face. "Now! Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!" He shouts. Suddenly, 3 ghosts appear which he throws towards Buu. "Grah!" Buu yells in agony as he falls to the ground. "I think I've seen it all." I shake my head. "After him!" Piccolo shouts. We all jump down to the area we think Buu fell. Soon enough, we find him rubbing his head.

"Now it's time for you to die Buu! Say goodbye!" Gotenks laughs. "Kaaaameeeekaaaaameee..." He begins. Suddenly though, another blinding flash of light hits us and then Goten and Trunks have completely split. "Oh no! Our fusion ran out!" Trunks looks around. "I blame it on the fact that you pronounced Kamehameha wrong." Rena crosses her arms. "What do we do Trunks?" Goten asks. "I don't know." Trunks gives the "I don't know" gesture. "Maybe we should get those weirdos to protect us." Trunks points to us. "Hey! We're not weird!" Kyo snaps. "Well we don't know you guys... and I just noticed that you're all Super Sayains too." Trunks examines us closer. "Uh... Uh... Hey Piccolo! Want to help us?" I wave towards Piccolo. "Sure, I've had enough rest." Piccolo stands up. "Oh I didn't... never mind." I stop. Piccolo walks up to us and stands beside me, Rena and Kyo. "You still want a piece of Buu?" Buu stands up. "Why not? We're going to do this until you die." Rena grins confidently. "I'll beat all of you up until you die." Buu gives us a creepy looking rape-face. I jump back a bit.

"From what I remember... you're Son Zero." Piccolo asks. "You still remember." I ask. "Yes. You helped during the Frieza and Cell fights." He admits. "Well I was just making sure it went the way it should. The Z fighter defeating the villains." I shrug. "And you're also a Time Patroller." Piccolo grins. I turn to him in shock and Rena and Kyo turn to him in unison. "What? I don't know anything about this Time Patroll actually." I lie. "Don't play around kid, I've been hearing about these "missions" of yours through your scouter. Someone familiar is helping out with your mission... Trunks?" Piccolo stares at me. I sigh. "I knew it. You must be doing something to fix the timelines or something close to that. It'd make sense considering I was just possessed by a demon." Piccolo admits. "How did you know he was a demon?" I ask. "Don't forget. I may be on the Z fighters side... but I'm still the demon king Piccolo." He grins. I nod, amused by this. "I'll return the favor for you kid. For all of the battles you helped us fight." Piccolo nods. I nod back. We both charge at Buu. He knocks off Piccolo but he doesn't see my attack. Because of this, I get an easy punch on his mid-section. I elbow him in the jaw (Which probably would have broken it if he wasn't... whatever he is) and then jump up which gives me the room to promptly kick him across the head making him fall over. Rena and Kyo jump in for the next attack. Rena punches him into the ground while Kyo jumps into the air. "Galick Gun!" He charges a purple energy wave which he blasts towards Buu. Buu watches in horror as the blast consumes him. "Score." I cheer. "I don't think that's the end." Kyo admits. "Honestly, nobody does." I admit. I watch as the pieces of Buu begin to come back together. "Hahahahaha!" Buu laughs as he comes back together. "Is it just me... or shouldn't we have tried to blow up all the pieces of him so he couldn't come back." Rena questions us. I facepalm hard enough to put a dent in my forehead. Buu comes charging towards me at lightning speeds giving me very little time to respond. Because of this, I got a really hard punch to the jaw which makes me spit out some blood. I hit the dirt harder than the punch hit my jaw so I feel very bad right now. "Ow... that was totally uncalled for." I say, standing to my feet. "That was nothing. I got a blast to the chest." Rena rubs her nose. "You're the only person in this group to have been revived by the dragon balls besides Trunks." I tell her. "Screw you too." She says. We all look back at Buu who seems to be slowly charging up... OH NO! "Guys! Attack him! Now!" I yell. We all go in for the attack, punching him in his stomach, chest, face. Pretty much everywhere. I kick him in the shin, making him tremble. "Argh! I use that!" He yells. "And I use my jaw to eat things." I casually say while I slide across the dirt. "You people are NO FUN! NOOOO FUN!" He yells again. "Didn't you already say that?" Kyo asks. "Yeah, you said that earlier." Rena says. "I blame AlphaZer-... I mean... I don't understand." I say. Rena turns to me. Her eyes turn pure red. "Please! Don't hurt me! It was a word slip!" I hold my hands up. It doesn't stop her from punching me in the gut so hard that I nearly faint...

I begin to stand up when I feel a different type of KI approaching. "Huh? Goku?" I look up into the sky. Someone with black hair and a Goku looking GI shows up. "It...Its Gohan." My mouth drops as Gohan swoops down and lands at the battle field with us. "Barely made it." He laughs. "I know right. Waited long enough." I smile. "Wait? Zero? How are you still... I mean you look... Fourteen." He examines me. "Yeah... Uh... Hey look! It's Majin Buu!" I distract him by pointing to Majin Buu who is just sitting down and watching our conversation. "Gohan! We all thought you were dead!" Goten hugs his brother. "Glad to see you too Goten." He hugs him back. "Gohan? Is that... really you?" Piccolo stares at Gohan. Gohan lets go of his younger brother, puts him down and begins walking up to Buu who stands up. "Don't tell you've come here to fight Buu." Majin Buu laughs. Gohans frown morphs into a more emotionless look. "No... I've come to kill." He says.

_See, this is why Gohan is beast._ I grin in amusement. "Aren't we gonna help him fight?" Kyo asks. "Sure sure." I nod. Buu throws a punch at Gohan but Gohan dodges it and throws a punch of his own. He uppercuts him into the air and flies up to Buu. He kicks him across the face and then throws him back down. He then knees Buu in the chest causing Buu to spit up. "Tck. Nothing personal." Gohan grins. Practically every-bodies mouths drops when he stands back up. "Gohan?" Piccolo asks. "Yes, Piccolo it's me." He flashes a smile but turns back to Buu. "Darn you! You dare mess with Majin Buu!" He yells. I gulp. Buu has been pretty formidable as of recent. Something unexpected may happen. Suddenly, he stops and begins grabbing his head as if he has some sort of headache. "Oh no." I watch. However, he doesn't create a giant ball or something like that... Instead... He explodes...

"What in the hell?" Gohan asks. "This isn't right? He isn't supposed to do that?" Rena questions. Suddenly, a pink gas emerges. "What is this? I've never seen this before..." Kyo watches. The pink gas takes a while to clear but when it does... I just wish it could have stayed longer because what I did see nearly made me faint...

"Buu! He has returned to his original form! Th- This is all wrong!" Trunks shouts into my headgear. "I know..." I gulp.

* * *

**_Majin Buu has returned to his original state... and what is this "original state" and how powerful is it? Will Gohan and the rest be able to defeat Majin Buu and has Demigra finally won the war? Find out this and more, in the next chapter of DRAGON BALL ZERO!_**

* * *

_The Buu saga is almost over. The Buu saga leads into Battle of the Gods which comes next and I'm glad because I'm hoping that I can get this over with. You can tell that some lines are repeated (Ex. Punch/kick across the face/jaw). This is due to laziness and stuff. Also... REVIEW! I am going to drink 10 gallons of bleach if you don't. Just please review! Also I just noticed another boom of Xenoverse fanfictions (the first was December 2014-May 2015) which is funny. Want to know what they all have in common? Reviews. Almost anyways. See you next chapter. We will be wrapping up the Buu saga (FINALLY!) and we will be going onward into the BOG saga and then the final battles with Demigra._


	27. Final Spirit Bomb! Defeat Majin Buu!

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero! Zero, Rena and Kyo teamed up with the fusion of Goten and Trunks who both transformed into Gotenks. They managed to easily overpower Majin Buu until he ran away. Soon, Gotenk's fusion ran out turning them back into Goten and Trunks once again. When all hope seemed lost, Gohan arrived in his new Mystic form. He overpowered Buu when suddenly he transformed into his original form... What happens next? Find out now in this chapter Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

**Final Spirit Bomb! Defeat Majin Buu!**

* * *

**Wasteland - Age 774 - Earth - Universe 7**

"No! No way!" Kyo eyes widen. "This isn't right!" Rena follows up. "What happened? Why is he smaller than he was a second ago?" Gohan asks. "This is his original form! It's dangerous so watch out!" I shout to Gohan. From the look on his face, I know he doesn't understand it but he nods anyways. Both me and Gohan go in for the attack right away. Right when I go in for the strike, Buu somehow hits me on the back of my head. I get pushed away but I jump back in and knee him across the head. He barely even flinches and then I realize that it's over. We've lost... and we're all going to die...

* * *

"Guys! You have to keep on fighting! Just wait for Goku to show up! Just wait!" I give the order through my mic. "I'm sorry Trunks. I... I don't think we're going to be able to win this one." Zero tells me. "Don't give up hope! Keep on fighting!" I tell him. "He's stronger than me, Zero, Kyo, and Gohan combined. It'll take a miracle." Zero says. "Remember when you guys helped me fight against Cell! You managed to defeat him in your Super Sayain forms and Kaioken. He was probably stronger than Gotenks at this moment." I remind them. They all go silent. "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING is impossible. Don't give up hope." I tell them. Silence continues. "Just don't die." I mute my mic...

* * *

**(Kyo POV)**

I throw a punch toward Buu but he dodges it. He then puts his hand to my gut and when I look down... he's charging a blast. The attack hits me directly in my stomach which makes me fly backwards and I hit the ground. The pain is unreal. I don't think anything compares to this pain right here. "Kyo!" Zero screams, running to my aid. "Don't worry. It'll probably take a few more hours for me to bleed out." He admits. "Damn it!" He curses. He charges towards Buu at full speed while Buu smiles devilishly. He kicks him in the stomach which makes him fly backwards. He crashes into some rocks but flies out of them like nothing happened. He headbutts him making Zero fall down. Zero begins scooting back towards me. "Whatever this thing is, I will not give up!" Gohan shouts, charging towards Kid Buu. They then begin battling it out but Gohan doesn't seem to be on the level of Kid Buu as he is getting beat up. Gohan counterattacks by punching him jaw, kicking him in the gut and then backslapping him across the face. Buu then pushes him back with just his Ki. Gohan regains ground when suddenly Kid Buu stops. He puts his hand on his head and collaspes like he's having a really bad migraine. "What the..." I begin to stand up. Zero's eyes open wider now. "Oh no!" He shouts. Buu gets back up right away and then jumps into the air. He raises his hand, forming a giant purple ball of energy to form. "What? Is he trying to destroy the world?" Gohan watches. Zero begins to get back up and starts charging towards the blast. "ZERO!" Rena shouts as he heads towards Buu. However, it is too late. Buu throws the giant blast halfway across the planet. "Oh no!" Trunks shouts into my scouter. Then everything goes white...

* * *

**? - Age 774 - Supreme Kai Planet - Universe 7 - (Zero POV)**

I suddenly inhale the biggest gasp of air I can imagine. My eyes open and my reflexes immediately kick in. I jump up, expecting a destroyed Earth... the one we failed to protect. "Kakarot you idiot!" Vegeta grabs Goku by his GI. I begin to sit up and watch. "Sorry! He was wearing the exact same GI as Gohan so I kind of thought it was Gohan. I was in a rush Vegeta." Goku admits. "That doesn't matter! What about Trunks!" Vegeta yells again. "Sorry Vegeta. I was trying to get Gohan because he was really strong. I had no time to get Gohan and get back out." Goku admits. Vegeta pushes him onto the ground. "You're lucky we have those Namekian Dragon Balls." Vegeta sighs. "Since Buu may be drifting around in space looking for us, I guess we should ask Porunga to bring back Earth and the people on Earth and then I'll instant transmission to Buu and bring him here to fight him." Goku scratches his chin. "That's a good idea Goku." The Supreme Kai says. "I like it too." I admit, standing up. "Don't you even bother, kid. You were brought here by mistake and now our chances of beating Buu have vanished." Vegeta spits in my face. "Hey! I helped you defeat Frieza, Cell and even fought against Buu with Goku here. I think our chances are about the same as they were before!" I yell at him. "You want to see?" He gets into his sayain stance. "Sure thing." I get into my dads stance. "Guys guys!" Goku gets between us. "What the hell Goku." I say. "Kakarot, we were about to have a dual." Vegeta pushes Goku. "We don't have time Vegeta." Goku puts his fingers on his hand for instant transmission. "Come on Vegeta, you two Zero." He gestures me to come on. "Oh, so that's your name." Vegeta says. I put my hand on Gokus back and Vegeta does the same. Supreme Kai, Dende and Hercule (Who just so happens to be here) also puts his hand on our backs. "Okay... so where is Namek?" Goku thinks.

Suddenly, I feel a very large power spike. In an instant, the creepy slasher smile face is standing right in front of us... Majin Buu. "BUU!" Vegeta jumps back causing Hercule to fall on his back. "A little warning next time." He rubs his head. "He imitated Goku's instant transmission." I say. "Just like that?" Goku steps back, realizing that Buu somehow knows his moves. Buu just laughs. I shake my head. We've been screwed. Badly... In fact... I think Rena and Kyo might be dead...

_I can't give up. Not yet. I can defeat Buu with the help of Goku and Vegeta. There may be times when things feel impossible... but they really aren't. Nothing is impossible. I can defeat Buu. I can defeat Demigra... I can avenge Rena and Kyo... _A lone tear runs down my eye. "YOU BASTARD!" I shout, running towards Buu and punching him in the face. He actually damaged him because he falls back and flies very far. "You... killed them... my friends..." I clench my fists. Buu begins to stand up and he is definitely pissed now. His evil rapeface is replaced with an face of anger and frustration. He charges towards me with all of his speed. I get ready for the attack when suddenly, Vegeta gets in the way and blocks the punch for me. "Drop dead." He uppercuts Buu. He then begins a combo of attacks so fast that you can barely see them. They seem to be affecting Buu because he is getting knocked around like a Volley Ball. Goku jumps back in and elbows Buu in the nose (Or where it should be?). He then punches into Buu's gut making him cause a crater in the floor. Buu jumps back up, headbutting him making him fly up into the air. Buu begins laughing again. Goku then moves his hand in a familiar way and then I see what he's doing. I jump far back and then Goku begins charging the Kamehameha. Vegeta backs up as well. When Goku blasts the move, Buu stands and watches it. Then suddenly he jumps straight through the attack and punches Goku in the face. Buu knocks him down to the ground causing an dust cloud to form. _Great. I can't see anything. What do I do?_ Then I feel fist in my back and then I'm on the ground. Then somebody raises my chin. Buu is right in front of me, charging an attack and then he puts his hand in my face. "Well... Shi-" The KI blasts me in the face. This causes me to go flying and I hit a wall. I then slide slowly onto the ground. "This isn't going to cut it." I admit. When I begin to open my eyes again, I see Vegeta also getting outclasses by Buu. Same with Goku. Hercule is far away, watching all of this go on. Not like he is going to be useful but I wonder why Goku grabbed him...

I slowly begin to stand up when Vegeta flies right passed me and hits the wall, falling face first into the dirt. Vegeta begins to stand up too. "K-, Kakarot... How many times have you had to save the Earth." Vegeta begins slowly walking towards Goku. Goku looks at Vegeta with a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Supreme Kai, Dende. Gather Nameks Dragon Balls. We need to revive the people of Earth." Vegeta orders the Supreme Kai and Dende. Kai only nods and both he and Dende vanish. "Wait! You forgot about me!" Hercule runs in. "Whatever." Vegeta sighs. "What are you trying to do Vegeta?" Goku asks. "Even if I hate to admit it, you defeated me with that Spirit bomb. If I'm correct, that technique works the best against pure evil." Vegeta turns to Goku. "You're smart Vegeta." Goku smiles. "I want you to start one now. We can shoot it at Buu with a direct hit and get all of the people of Earth to give you the energy. Make the people give back." Vegeta nods. "Okay Vegeta." Goku nods, jumping up into the air. "Hey! King Kai! We need to give everybody the information. Can you do that when Earth is restored." Goku asks King Kai. From what I can tell. He says yes.

We all turn our heads back to Buu who seems to be napping. "Urgh! You dare play with me! The prince of all Sayains! VEGETA!" Vegeta yells, charging towards Buu. Right when his punch punch is suppose to connect, Buu wakes up and blocks it. "Wha-" Vegeta face goes pale. "Watch out!" I turn Super Sayain and jump in. I Buu deflects my attack too. "This is insane." My eyes widen. Vegeta then throws his elbow which knocks Buu over. I knee Buu in the head and then punch him in the skull, knocking him to the ground. I double backflip away, gaining some distance and wait for him to stand back up. Buu evntaully does begin to get back up and now you can tell that he is absolutely pissed. I stand my ground as he furiously charges towards me. Suddenly though, Vegeta pushes me out of the way and begins to fight Buu. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He shouts, blowing buu up. "Wow! I think you got him!" I cheer Vegeta. "Don't be stupid. Buu must be hiding his KI or something." Vegeta looks around. "How could he learn that?" Goku shouts, charging his Spirit Bomb. "I don't know! He's Buu!" Vegeta shouts to Goku. "He's got a point Goku." I admit. Suddenly, I recive a punch to the gut from Majin Buu who seems to have gotten back up while we were distracted. I elbow him in the head, pushing him back. Then, I kick him in the head. Vegeta rushes in and punches him across the face which I follow up with another punch. Our tag team effort seems to be working right now. However, Buu runs right back up and punches both me and Vegeta by stretching his arms. His arms push both of us through a mountain. I begin to stand up but before I can regain my senses, Buu knees me in the chin. He then vanishes. "Where did he go?" I ask. "Watch out!" Vegeta grabs me and jumps out last second. "I'm not your babysitter kid. Fight!" He yells. Buu comes back in and kicks me in the shin. "Ow! I use that!" I jump. "Overuse that..." Vegeta murmurs. I charge towards Buu again but this time, he kicks the ground. His foot goes straight through the ground and he kicks me in the chin making me fall over. He kicks the ground again, launching me into the air. He punches me downwards into the ground and then he elbows me in the back. I spit out before I hit the ground. Buu lands on my skull and puts his hand out. "HAHAAAHA!" He laughs. Then he blows the surrounding area up. Suddenly, Vegetas KI spikes. "Final Flash!" He yells. His attack blows Buu away. I begin to stand up. "Thanks." I thank him. "Whatever." he replies. "

"Hey Goku! We made our wish with the Dragon Ball. We brought back Earth and revived all of its people." We all hear a voice. "Thanks Supreme Kai." Goku thanks him.

"Hey, Vegeta. Go tell the people of the Earth to raise their hands to the sky." Goku tells Vegeta. "Wait? Why?" He asks. "Because it was in the original." Goku replies. "Goku please." I scratch my head. "Sorry. Had to." Goku laughs. "Anyways, what are we going to do about Buu?" I look around. Suddenly, I get punched in the jaw and I get thrown into some rocks...

* * *

"Well that solves our probelm." I watch as Zero fights back Buu. "Alright, Vegeta you are on. Everybody on Earth can here you so your words carefully." A voice rings in my ears. It must be King Kai. "Okay then." I begin. "People of the Earth. If you are confused about what is going on, you should be. You probably heard the name Majin Buu being used all day yesterday. Well, we are fighting Majin Buu and their is only one way to kill him but we need YOUR help. Raise your hands to the sky, please." I say in my calmest voice. Kakarots spirit bomb isn't creating much really. It's just a ball right now. "Vegeta, are you sure they heard you?" He asks. "I'm confident." I nod.

"_Who's this voice?" "Is it another one of Buus henchmen?" "Don't raise your hands people. My son is losing energy." "It's because I'm sick mom."_

"Oh my god. You people cannot be serious." Zero laughs. "Shut it kid!" I yell at him.

_"They must be trying to take our energy for Buu or something." "That guy sounds like an ass." "Honestly they must be trying to stop Buu. By this point, anything can happen." _

"Finally. Somebody with common sense." Zero chimes in. "If you don't-" I begin. "Vegeta. Please." Kakarot shouts. "Urg." I sigh. "Hey Vegeta. Mind if we trade places." Zero comes back from behind me. "Fine. These people don't seem to like me." I walk past him. Looking at him, I don't think I've ever seen anybody take a beating like this kid. This is nothing compared to the one he took from me back when I invaded Earth years ago. "Please. Share your energy. We need it for the Genki Dama-, I mean spirit bomb." He shakes his head. "Genki what now?" I pause. "Don't ask." He mutters.

_"This one sounds nicer to the very least." "Buu must be taking on the form of a child or something." _

Suddenly, Buu comes shooting out of the ground and uppercuts me. "Damn you!" I charge towards him, transforming into a Super Sayain right away. I jump over him and punch him in the head. He elbows me in the jaw but I counter with a kick in the leg. He trips but he still manages to get back up and kick me. I fly backwards and run at him again. This time, I charge a blast in my hand. "HAAA!" I shout, blasting him with a one-handed technique. "You will not make a fool out of the Mighty Prince Vegeta." I shout. Buu deflects the blast and then throws his own. I dodge it smoothly and throw my own at him. He also dodges this one and he charges another one. I charge one as well and throw mine before him. However, he crushes his unfinished KI blast, moves around mine and punches me in the face. He grabs me by the shirt collar and begins charging a blast at point blank...

* * *

So as of now, Vegeta is getting beat up in my place. "Hey! I got some energy!" Goku cheers. "Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Bulma, Videl, Trunks, all of them." He smiles. "Is it enough? Everybody else is to stubborn to help." I give a concerning look to Goku.

_"Hey! I heard that!" "We aren't falling into your trap!" "Don't waste your time. They'll go away sooner or later!" _

I grit my teeth. "Come on! There is a person getting beaten up over here by Buu just so he can buy time for us! Please!" I shout.

Nobody responds...

"Come on! Stop being so selfish and help us!" A voice appears from behind us. "Hercule?" Goku shouts. "Yeah. Sorry to take credit again. It's the only way." Hercule admits.

_"Hey. It's Hercule." "He's fighting Buu!" "Guys! Quickly! Give him our energy!" _

"Hurry up! We don't have much time! Goku needs more energy and his buddy... uh... angry guy is dying!" Hercule.

_"Who's Goku?" "SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! __SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! __SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! __SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! __SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"_

"No wonder Zamasu wants to kill us all." I sigh. "The moment Satan comes out, then you help." I laugh. I notice Vegeta crawling towards me and Hercule. "Hurry up! Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts. "This is way to much energy! It's enough to blow up the planet ten times!" Goku panics. "Goku, stop bitching and just throw the damn thing." I sigh. "Alright! It's ready!" He cheers. Then, I notice Buu who is beginning to stand up. "We might want to move." I say to Vegeta. "I can't feel my legs." He coughs. I grab his legs and drag him as far as I can away from the throwing area. Hercule follows behind. Then Goku throws it. When it hits Buu, it makes a giant explosion sound which nearly bursts my ears. "Holy hell." I shriek. However, when the dust clears, to my shock Buu is managing to hold back the Spirit Bomb. "What?!" Goku confusingly yells. Then, Buu begins to push back the Spirit Bomb. "Oh hell no." I shake my head. I jump up and begin flying up to where Goku is. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. I stand right next to him and focus my energy into the Spirit Bomb. "Hey their." I smile. "Thanks." He nods. At once, we both push the Spirit Bomb onto Majin Buu. His slasher smile transforms into a face or horror. He realizes that he has lost. Then, he begins to be incinerated and all at once, he vanishes into nothingness...

I completely collapse and fall back first on the ground. "Honestly, that took away all of my energy." I laugh. "I know right." Goku nods, descending. As he descends, he gives Vegeta a big thumbs up and an even bigger smile. "Tch, even all that you're still smiling. Sometimes I don't get you Goku." Vegeta gets on his knees. We all pause and stare. "What?" He asks. Goku gives him a thumbs up back. Without them even noticing... I begin to vanish. "Thanks guys. Really." I nod. "Will you come back?" Vegeta asks. "Probably. I don't know really." I laugh. "I should be thanking you." Goku scratch's his head. "Without you, we would have all died." He admits. "No problem. We should really be thanking Hercule for saving our asses. It would have been easier if Earth wasn't populated by stupid people." I laugh again. They all turn to each other and begin laughing. Right then, I'm warped back to the Time Nest...

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 851 - Toki Toki City - Universe 7 (Trunks timeline)**

"Amazing! You're really amazing! You really defeated Majin Buu!" Trunks cheers. "I'm gonna have nightmares for years." I reply. "And we died in the process." Rena laughs. "Hey! Your back!" I hug Rena. "*Ahem*" I back off. "Sorry." I nod. "Whats scary is that Demigra has the ability to control people as strong as Majin Buu." Time Kai shudders. "Speaking of "Demigra", who the heck is he?" Kyo steps up. "He's an evil sorcerer I fought 75 million years ago. He called himself the Demon God and tried to take away TokiToki and seize the Time Nest to create a world he could rule." She answers. "A guy like him? Controlling time and space? That's awful!" Trunk's eyes widen. "He could turn our universe into a bunch of fanfiction!" Rena panics. "Aren't we already in one though?" Kyo asks. "AlphaZero21, this is getting old!" I yell to the author. "I'm sorry. Trying to finish before Xenoverse 2!" The author admits. "Fine. But your paying for the wall." Time Kai says. "Off topic aside, what did you do?" Rena asks. "I imprisoned him in the crack of time, but it seems like since then, he's been biding his time... gathering strength..." Time Kai says in a hushed voice. "His power? For 75 million years?" Trunks puts his hand on his chin. "Hey? You must be thinking about my age, AREN'T YOU?" She gets angry. "That you're over 75 million years? Hell yes. You look 5." I say innocently. I think I it F*cked up because she begins running right at me. "No! Please! I'm sorry!" I run away. "Honestly, I think he means you look pretty young for your age." Trunks sighs. I stop and catch my breath. "What does it even matter? People praise me for looking way younger than I really am." She crosses her arms. "Well then? What should we do next? Like what should our next move be?" Trunks asks. "He's to dangerous, we cannot him get out." She says. "Try your best to keep him from escaping. Make sure he can't get out." She turns to us. "How?" I ask. She doesn't answer. "Well it's up to us. We can't let this really bad fanfiction writer do as he pleases! Come on guys! Lets train!" Kyo runs out the door. Rena runs outside as well. "You people don't realize that I just got beat up do you..." I sigh, walking out...

* * *

A little more... A little more... Okay I've saying this for the past 2 million years but still... When I get out of here, pain will reign everywhere... HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

**Majin Buu has been defeated finally after a hard fought fight with the help of Goku. As the the Time Patrollers train in order to stop or defeat Demigra, Demigra continues planning his escape. What will his next move be? How will the Time Patrollers combat this? Find out this and more in the next chapter... of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

_Xenoverse 2 is coming out in 20 more days and it seems like I'm trapped in a corner. Well... you see... their are 4 more missions in Xenoverse so I can probably get these out if I work hard. I don't have much homework as of yet and really the only things I've been doing are recording for youtube and also practicing my instrument for orchestra (I play Viola btw). It hopefully wont take long after this because I really need to finish this..._

_Screw this chapter btw!_

God Kefka FanGod Kefka Fan - Not to be rude but you have a account! Make it yourself! I'm not a slave! I don't take requests for anything!


	28. The Powerful God of Destruction! Beerus

_Almost there... almost freaking there... been a whole year and a half but we're at the Battle of the Gods portion of the story. 4 more missions left (Beerus/Whis battle, villain rematch, 1st Demigra fight and the 2nd) and we will be done. Doing this as fast as I can before Xenoverse 2 comes out. Lets get this party started shall we?_

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero...**

**The battle with Majin Buu finally concluded when Goku killed him with the Spirit Bomb powered by the humans and all of his friends. All is not well though, as the Demon God Demigra is planning his escape from the crack of time itself. Zero, Rena and Kyo all begin their intense training before he can make his escape. What will the outcome be? Find out NOW!**

* * *

**The Powerful God of Destruction! Enter: Beerus**

* * *

**Toki Toki City - Universe 7 - Age 851**

"I can't believe this!" I shout, running towards the Time Nest. "I know right. It's only been a few weeks since the last distortion and now we have another." Rena catches up to me. "This better be good." I nod, running through the portal. Trunks is waiting for us at the door to the Time Nest.

"Come on." He runs towards the Time Nest. We run up the steps and into the Time Nest were the Supreme Kai of Time is staring at another scroll. Unlike the others, this one is placed on a platform on the other side of the building. Trunks walks up to it and examines it. "Huh? That's strange? I don't see any changes to the scroll anymore. But then, maybe Demigra gave up." Trunks puts the scroll back.

"You called us here for nothing then. You still have to pay us though." Rena sighs. "Heheh, don't be so foolish..." A voice echos all over the Time Nest. We all turn around and there he is. Demon God Demigra. "I'm assuming you've heard of me from the Supreme Kai of Time, no doubt." He grins. "I have waited 75 Million years for this. Are you insane? I'll never give up!" He laughs. "There's no one strong enough to be a threat to us now! We just defeated Majin Buu... in other words you've run out of options." Trunks gloats. "Heheh. Do you really think so?" He questions Trunks. I get into stance, ready to attack just in case. "Hehehe... Hahahahaha!" He begins laughing like he's insane. To be fair though, he did spend 75 Million years in a small room. Before I can make my move though, he disappears. I sigh. "What was that all about?" I turn to Kaioshin of Time. Her eyes are fixed on the scroll laid on the platforms. "AAAAH!" She screams loud enough that everybody in Toki Toki City can here. "W-, what is it?" Trunks rushes to Time Kai. "That... He... He... He went to... that period?" She slowly steps back. "Huh? Was this time period dangerous or something?" Trunks examines the scroll. "*Sigh*, Trunks? Sometimes I question why I even bothered giving you this promotion..." Kaioshin of Time sighs. "It's the time period when Beerus, THE ****ing GOD OF DESTRUCTION CAME TO EARTH" She yells in his ear. "Watch your profanity." Rena murmurs. I silently laugh. "The God of Destruction Beerus? Is he that powerful?" He scratches his purple hair. "Trunks... Can you... go outside and just... think about your life for a minute..." I point Trunks to the direction of the door. "Why?" He asks. "Cause when you put the words "God" and "Destruction" in the same sentence... we know we're ****ed" Rena face palms. "Is he strong or something?" Trunks asks. "HAAAA! You two! Just go and stop him! Quickly! You have to hurry because if Beerus turns on us..." Kaioshin grits her teeth. "He'll destroy everything." Rena interrupts. "Yeah, that." Kaioshin nods.

"Quickly, hand me... *Dramatic Pause* the scroll." I raise my fist. Rena smiles at this but Time Kai is less than happy. So much so that she throws the scroll at us. "Where's Kyo?" Trunks looks around. "Busy." I wave, Rena puts her hand on my shoulder and then we are off... "I think it's a good thing that Kyo isn't here." Rena admits. "I feel the same way." I smile at her. She smiles back. We're still friends...

* * *

**Capsule Corp HQ - Age 778 - Earth - Universe 7 (Main timeline)**

I'm glad Kakarot isn't here to see this. The Prince of All Sayains, terrified, dancing and like a servant at his wives birthday party. Though it's kind of strange that he isn't considering Bulma and Kakarot seemed to have been friends since they were kids. In all honesty, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Beerus... the God of Destruction. From what I know, he's come here to find out about something called a Super Sayain God which even I have never heard of. I sit quietly behind a fence, waiting for the moment something stupid happens to I can make sure Beerus can be happy. "Where is that DAMN Super Sayain God?" I overhear Beerus say. "Referencing Shadow the Hedgehog I see?" Whis says. "Why not." Beerus scratches his ear. "Beerus, your prediction was predictably wrong." Whis says. "We should just go home." He says. "Okay, sure." Beerus stands up. "Oh. Almost forgot. Have you tried this dessert they call pudding." Whis points to Buu. My eyes widen with horror. Buu is as stubborn as can be. He definitely will not share his pudding. "Pudding you say?" Beerus turns towards Buu. He slowly begins walking towards him as I hold my breath, praying to whatever is out their that this will not end badly. "You there. Give me one pudding cup." Beerus orders Buu. "NO! All pudding for Buu." Buu holds all the pudding. I begin shaking my head rapidly. This is bad bad bad bad bad bad. "Give it!" He orders again. "No!" Buu shouts back. "Give it!" He orders louder this time. "NO!" Buu yells louder. "GIVE IT YOU FOOL!" Beerus yells. I won't allow this to stand. "GIVE HIM THE PUDDING!" I shoot up and dash fast enough to grab a cup of pudding. _That was too close._ I go back to Beerus and kneel, holding up the pudding for him. "Here, Lord Beerus." I close my eyes, hoping that this ends well. "Thank you." He grabs the pudding from my hand. I step back as he's about to take a bit of the pudding when suddenly, a purple ball hits it out of his hands... my eyes turn pale... how could this happen. Everything was perfect. I had somehow, somehow managed to calm Beerus down... and all of a sudden all of that hard work was thrown to waste like the pudding. Beerus looks down at the pudding, now spread across the grass. "Lord Beerus... um..." I step back. He begins shaking violently now. I jump back. "Don't worry! I'll go ge-," I turn to Buu so I could grab more... only to see that Buu ate all of it. He sees this as well and finally, he snaps.

* * *

"Are you telling me that Beerus is that cat thing that Vegeta is trying to please?" I ask Rena. "He's a god so we can't feel his energy." Rena watches. "We should go and help them." I say. "Is that _not_ what we're here for?" She sarcastically sighs. "Where has this Rena been?" I joke. "Come on." She jumps into the fight. "Alright." I follow suite. We both run towards Beerus who is beating the ever living life out of Majin Buu. "Hey! Stop!" I throw a punch at Beerus. He lets go of Buu and puts his hand in my face, holding me back. Rena runs in and attempts to leg sweep him but he easily jumps over the attack and kicks her in the face. "Okay, time to get serious." Rena rubs her cheek. "HAA!" She shouts, turning Super Sayain. "Alright then." I say. I transform as well, being surrounded by the golden aura. Beerus finally disposes of Majin Buu and gets ready to block our attack. I use the afterimage technique to appear in front of him but I really go around him. Really good plan if you ask me. I aim for the neck to knock him about but he punches me fast enough to knock both me and Rena out. We both fall to the ground with a thud. "Ouch. That was unfair." I rub my head. "Unfair? I didn't get to eat my pudding! THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!" Beerus yells. "Well somebody needs a chill pill." Gotenks flies in. "Oh Kami, not you again." I shout. "Don't fear, Gotenks is here!" He cheers. "We already know who you are, fight him if you need." I back away. "Alright. It's time for you to go down Stampy!" He charges towards Beerus... who easily dodges his punch, grabs him, and starts spanking him. "Owch! No fair!" Gotenks shrieks in pain as Beerus throws him to the ground. "Alright, who wants to fight him next." I say. "God damn you people" Vegeta turns Super Sayain and charges towards Beerus. Beerus blocks a punch and counters it with a few of his own. Vegeta struggles to dodge them and eventually is overpowered. Beerus pushes Vegeta back and then kicks him into the ground. "Now that was impressive." Beerus nods. "My turn!" I grin. I fly towards Beerus, this time with no real strategy in mind. Before I can attack him or anything, I stop myself by beginning a charged Kamehameha which I blast towards him. He actually looks pretty surprised by the attack and it engulfs him. "Yeah! Direct hit!" Gohan cheers. "You fools heheheheh..." We hear a laugh. "You really think that a blast like that could take down the gods..." The dust clears and I realize my attack didn't put a scratch on the god. "I'm still impressed kid. I'll let you live... for now." He slowly hovers towards me. "What? What do you-," I'm not given anytime to finish my sentence as Beerus flicks me in the forehead... knocking me out...

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 851 - Toki Toki CIty - Universe 7 (Trunks timeline) **

"Sorry I'm late Trunks!" Kyo runs into the Time Nest, eager to start his mission. "Where have you been?" I ask. "Busy testing in school." He shakes his head. "Well, you're kind of late to the party. They're fighting Beerus the god of destruction and he just knocked out Zero by flicking him." I show him the scroll.

"Oh... I'll pass on this one..." He steps back. "Sure thing." I nod. "What are we going to do about this?" The Kaioshin of Time says nervously. "Zero and Rena managed to put on a good fight with each others help but they barely scratched him." I think. "This isn't going to work. They're going to die if we don't do anything about this." Time Kai sighs.

"He wont stop. He's not even at full power yet." I watch the scroll intensely. "He's probably nowhere near it." Rena admits. "Oh, hey Rena." Kyo waves. "Hey... Kyo." She rolls her eyes. "Why are you two upset?" I ask. "Uh, Trunks... fighting with a god right now..." Rena sarcastically jokes. "Oh, sorry then." I scratch my head. "Why aren't you helping us Kyo?" She asks. "Because..." He says. "Whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"Is Zero still knocked out?" Kyo asks. "Yes." Rena replies. "Very..."

* * *

**Capsule Corp HQ - Age 778 - Earth - Universe 7 **

Suddenly I wake up. That KI... That KI felt so strong. Who was that. I begin to stand up and look around. I see Vegeta punching Beerus's face in after surprisingly withstanding a punch from him. "Vegeta? Where have you been hiding this." I watch. "He probably locked it away just like he did the love for Bulma." Rena gives me the "I don't know" gesture. "Where is she the-," I notice her body sprawled across the ground. "Oh..."

Vegeta kicks Beerus into the air and finishes the attack with a Galick Gun to Beerus. "I think I might have gotten him." Vegeta breaths heavily. I shake my head. The dust clears again and now we see Beerus emerging from the smoke once again. "Nope." He also shakes his head. He points at Vegeta, making him collapse. "Did Vegeta just play dead?" My eyes widen. "Well... time to destroy the planet." Beerus cracks his knuckles. "Shit." I watch in horror as Beerus begins charging a giant blast. "Hey, what happened to the censorship? Wasn't the S word always censored?" Kyo shouts. "Kyo, when we get back... you are going to be turned into pudding!" Kyo yells into her scouter. "Kyo? When did you get here?" I ask. "When you were knocked out." He shrugs.

"Well if you haven't noticed, we're all going to die but at least Kyo is stupid enough to not have noticed." I say. Suddenly, I feel a big KI. "Hey, it's Goku!" Krillin waves. Goku flies in, lands, and begins slowly walking down towards Beerus. We** ALL** are happy to see him. "So we're all here huh. Wait? Where's Vegeta?" Goku looks around. "Defending his wife." I grin. Goku smiles and nods back at me. I turn to Rena and once again, she gives me the "I don't know gesture".

"*Ahem*, Beerus sir, I think I've come up with a way to become a Super Sayain God." Goku bows. "WHAT?!" We all shout in unison...

* * *

**It seems as Goku has found a way to go beyond a Super Sayain and into a form called Super Sayain God. What is it and what is Gokus plan in order to find out how to get it? Also, is Beerus going to destroy the Earth or will it be spared? Find out this and more in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

_Screw this chapter... That's all I need to say. Yes, I've been rushing a little because Xenoverse 2 is approaching very, VERY fast and I have my money out ready for the game but I have to write the next half of the Beerus fight, the first Demigra fight, the training portion and then the last two Demigra fights. Saying it out loud makes me think I'm going to be here forever. Unlike last year, I'm can't really write in any of my classes because I have no free time except in study hall where I don't write this story because now I'm taking most of the dialogue from the actual game. It isn't fun... _

_Alright, see you next chapter..._


	29. The Power of a SSJ God! Battle of Gods

_Writing this immediately following the conclusion of the last chapter as I want this portion done now. No more talking, lets get this on._

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero...**

**Zero and Rena headed back to the past in order to face Beerus, the god of destruction, who was possibly under Demigras influence. The heroes barely made a dent in Beerus even with the help of Vegeta and Gotenks, but when all hope seemed lost... Goku arrived who told Beerus that he had thought of a way to become Super Sayain God..**

* * *

**_The Power of a Super Sayain God. Battle of the gods. _**

* * *

"What are you talking about Goku? Super Sayain God?" I ask. "Beerus came here looking for one. He didn't find one." Goku answers. "Well nice to see you an all but where were you during my birthday party?" Bulma death stares Goku. "Uh... Well..." Goku scratches his head."Don't tell me you forgot." Bulma walks up to him. "Well... Maybe I did." Goku answers. Bulma promptly slaps him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Goku rubs his face. "Glad to see you haven't changed much." Bulma sighs.

"Still waiting on the Super Sayain God." Beerus taps his foot impatiently. "Lord Beerus, can you give us some time to gather the Dragon Balls?" Goku asks. "The what now?" He turns his head. "We have them inside the HQ. Somebody go grab them." Bulma points to her house. "I'm still confused..." Beerus taps his foot. "Excuse us for a minute." Goku smiles, running into Capsule Corp and grabbing all 7 dragon balls. When he returns, he summons shenron. "Shenron, come out and grant my wish!" He says, suddenly, the skies go black and the Dragon god shenron emerges from the Dragon Balls. "You who have gathered the 7 Dragon Balls. State your w-, Lord Beerus?" The Dragon notices Beerus, who is now just relaxing in a chair, drinking some soda. "That would be me." He answers. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wont keep you waiting." The dragons fierce look vanishes into a look of worry. "Don't look at me." He points to Goku. "Shenron. Can you make me a Super Sayain God." Goku asks. "That power is beyond my capability." Beerus admits. "Oh... can you tell us about it." Goku looks up. "A Super Sayain God is a form you can achieve with the help of 6 other pure blooded sayains... your powers combine and then you can become a Super Sayain God." He tells us. "That's it?" Goku asks.

"Yes. Is that your only wish?" Shenron asks. "We don't have a use for the second one..." Bulma admits. "Hey Beerus. Want some pudding?" I ask. "Isn't that what I'm destroying you over?" He jokes. "Shenron, give us 15 pudding cups, for Beerus." I shout. "Fine, for Beerus." The Dragon says. Suddenly, the Dragon vanishes and the dragon balls are sent into the air and then are sent across the world. Some pudding cups randomly land on Beerus. "Finally." He says, opening one up and eating some. "Holy! These are delicious!" He shouts, trying them.

"At least one of us is happy." I sigh. "Well... their are only two other pure hearted ayains beside Goku here so..." Chi Chi says. "Are you saying that Trunks isn't pure?" Bulma yells at Chi Chi. "Yes, because he grew up with a spoiled girl like you." Chi Chi crosses her arms. "Oh that does it!" Bulma angrily charges at Chi Chi. Goku jumps between them. "Hey, don't fight right now. We have worse problems." He admits. "In actuality, Vegeta defend Bulma from Beerus and Trunks... Trunks was just born nice so I don't see how they can't at least count as pure." Rena says. "Well Vegeta destroyed entire planets-" I begin. "IT'S TRUE!" He shouts. "Thank you Vegeta, as I was saying, Vegeta killed people so I'm not sure how we can count him." I say. "Besides, they said 6, we don't exactly have sayains living around here." Bulma points out. "Really that was my fault." Goku admits, recalling the time he and Piccolo fought Raditz. "I blame Vegeta though because he killed Nappa." I grin. "HE COULDN'T MOVE!" Vegeta yells. "There are a lot of people who can't move in this world. We don't kill them." Chi Chi sighs. "Well... in all honesty, me and Rena are both half sayain." I cough. "Oh yeah! I forgot considering that you can turn Super Sayain." Gohan says. "Alright, then lets get this show on the road." I cheer.

* * *

"Okay. Now we're supposed to hold each others hands and then you two put your other hand on me." Goku explains. "That sounds ridiculous." Vegeta says. "*Ahem* Still awaiting the Super Sayain God." Beerus sighs. "Lets just finish this up Kakarot." Vegeta extends his hand to Trunks who extends his to Goten who extends his to Rena who extends hers to me and I extend mine to Gohan who puts his hand on Goku. "Vegeta, you also have to put your hand on me." Goku tells Vegeta. He sighs and puts his hand on Gokus back. We all transform and begin a power up. "Now this should work if we try harder." Goku says. "Do you feel any powerful?" Goten asks. "No..." Goku worries. "Why isn't this doing anything. Was Shenron wrong." Rena says. "He couldn't be. He's the eternal dragon." Bulma admits. "Their are 6 of us right?" Goku turns and looks back. "Do you know how to count Goku?" I ask. "No." He says. "Uh... Are we leaving out someone?" I look around. "No, in fact, we are literally the only sayains left." Vegeta tells us. "Actually. Gohan, I have to tell you something." Videl runs up to Gohan. "Wait? You actually got a girlfriend? Can I tease you now?" I tease Gohan. Gohan rolls his eyes at me before asking Videl. "Whats the news?" Gohan asks. "Well, I was saving the news for later... but I'm pregnant ." She tells everyone. "WAIT? WHAT?!" Are eyes all widen. "Oh, god... the fanfictions have come true!" I shriek before getting promptly slapped upside the head by Rena. "Actually this is canon." Kyo admits. "Kyo... I thought we were over this..." Rena says into her scouter. Gohan meanwhile is excited about the news before Videl gives him her real reason. "You see... our child must also share sayain blood, 25% of it. It technically counts as a sayain because of it." Videl tells us. "Gohan? Did you teach her how to control KI because that's the only way we can get this to work." I pat him on the back. "Yeah. Lets do this then." Gohan nods.

* * *

So now we've switched it up by adding Gohans wife, Videl, to the mix. "Just pray that it works this time." I nod to Rena. After a few minutes of concentrating our KI on Goku, we finally get some results. So suddenly, Goku begins floating into the air. He comes back down... looking as normal as ever except for one detail... his hair is fiery red... even more so than the Kaioken. "He's definitely a god now." I grin. "He doesn't look any different though." Krillin examines Goku. "That's the point isn't it. Besides, we cant even feel his KI. He is a god now." Rena nods. "I don't feel like it." Goku looks at his hands. "Hm, well this is my reward for being so patient." Beerus stands up. "Now, do we fight or something?" Goku asks him. "Of course. It's why I came here." Beerus jumps into stance. "Guys, stand back. This will get threatening." I say, moving back. "Shouldn't we help?" Rena whispers. "We will. I don't want the others to see us leave though." I run back.

The fight begins with Goku throwing a punch at Beerus. He blocks it easily though. "Tell me, how does it feel becoming a god?" Beerus asks. "It feels... pretty good." Goku admits. Beerus throws a punch towards Goku this time with Goku dodging and countering it with a kick to the head. Beerus flies into the air with Goku in pursuit. The immediately fly into the city. "Well... What now?" I turn around. "Quick, I have an idea!" Bulma snaps her fingers. She runs over to a table and grabs a capsule. She throws it and it turns into a giant ball... ship... thing. "This thing can fly?" I ask. "Did I not just pull this thing out so it could sit around?" Bulma sighs. "Okay, okay." I wave. "I'm going to fly." Rena says, hovering. "Me too." I nod to her. I jump into the air and follow after Goku. "Wait, wait for me!" Rena yells. She follows behind me as we both run in to help out against Beerus...

* * *

A fighter can tell when another fighter is holding back. I can tell Beerus is right now. That's why I've been annoying him the past 5 minutes to stop holding back. "I'm only holding back because I can easily obliterate you right now. I don't want to waste this opportunity. Besides, the whole overground will collapse on us." Beerus rubs his ear. "In all honesty, I've been only using 65% of my power." I admit. "What? You've been holding back too?" He yells. "Yeah?" I nod. "Well... lets see how you fair against my true speed." He grins, running towards me. I run towards him as well and I punch him in the face. He 360 flips around and jumps into the air. "HAAAA!" He shouts, blasting me with a barrage of blasts. "You didn't tell me we were using blasts now?" I say. He charges towards me again, kicking me backwards into the water. He jumps into the air and uses another attack. "HHAAAAAA!" He shrieks, creating a heavy barrage of blasts to shoot out which begins to make the ceiling collapse. "Oh no." I look around. I punch all of the rocks that begin falling around me before eventually being buried under a giant pile of them. "I... **I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!**" I yell as loud as I can, becoming more powerful and digging my way through the pile of dirt that landed on me faster than a drill. I fly through the ground and towards Beerus, giving him a punch to the gut, throwing him upwards into the sky. I punch him again, this time in the jaw which shocks him. I guess it's the first time he's been beaten up. He retaliates by kicking across the face, barely missing my eye. I catch myself mid air and knee him in the jaw. He counterattacks with a punch to the guy.

* * *

"Goodness, they're really far up? Are you sure we can breath longer than 10 minutes up there?" I ask Rena as we fly in to help Goku. "Hopefully. We need to make sure Demigra doesn't interfere with this." She tells me. "Alright." I nod. We both speed up as we make our way towards Beerus and Goku. They seem to be battling all over he place at a speed that not even I can see. "Jeez, these people need to slow down." I watch. "I just noticed... Goku is now a regular Super Sayain..." Rena looks. "Oh no." I say, charging towards Goku.

I run in and punch Beerus across the face, uppercut him, and then delivering a final blow which sends him spiraling downwards. "Uh, you realize this is my fight right?" Goku asks. Neither me or Rena respond to this. It is kind of suspicious but hey, at least we're helping. Beerus runs back in, seeming relatively calm. "Hm, a three on one? Sounds kind of unfair..." Beerus rubs his ear. Me and Rena both turn Super Sayain and jump into the fight. Rena throws a punch a Beerus which he dodges but it gives Goku and opening to give him a barrage of punches to the stomach. I give him another uppercut. "Repeating words huh? Very unoriginal." Beerus grins, his eyes turning red and his aura turning dark purple. "There it is." I whisper to Rena. "I know." She responds. Goku charges towards Beerus and he headbutts him, pushing him back. "KAMEHAME... HAAAA!" Goku shoots a big Kamehameha at Beerus. "You call that a blast?" He laughs, dodging it easily. I punch Beerus in his under-jaw which makes him fly upwards.

"Come on!" Rena flies up into space were Beerus seems to be heading. Goku goes on ahead and I follow suite. Beerus stops in space where we all stop and wait. Beerus gives us another evil grin and he begins charging another blast. "What is this?" I ask. He doesn't answer me though, instead, he throws a very small KI blast at Goku. "Counter!" I order _GGoku._ "KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouts, shooting a smaller Kamehameha at the blast. The collision of the blast causes radioactive shockwaves and sparks to fly everywhere. It is actually a pretty spectacular scene. A lot better than the seizure inducing nightmares from earlier. "You've been fairing pretty well... but how about my true power, 100%?" Beerus says. "Bring... It on..." Goku taunts as he struggles to hold back the attack. Suddenly, it explodes, blinding us for a few seconds. When everything clears, I see what happened. Goku ran out of energy right when they both hit full power. As it seems, Goku is back to his base form. I go back to my base form and hover over to Goku. "What happened Goku?" I ask, knowing the answer obviously. "I... I lost." Goku lowers his head. "To be honest. I'm satisfied with our fight, Son Goku." Beerus says. "Huh?" Rena looks up. "Also, while you were a god, you body adapted to that power and you absorbed it. You had lost your Super Sayain God form mid-way during our fight but you still managed to keep up with me." He explains. "What? So are you saying that I still have the power of a god?" Goku asks. "Yes." Beerus nods. "Wow. Goku that's, incredible." I pat him on the back. Beerus is silent for a while before I notice something with Beerus. I look at him a bit closer and then I see them, the red eyes. His aura turns dark purple once again and his eyes are blood red now. "What? Sto-," Goku shouts before promptly being knocked unconscious by Whis. "I'll take care of him." Whis tells us casually as he moves down to Earth... meanwhile Beerus is going to kill us all. The giant fireball looks almost half of the size of Earth, more than enough to blow it up. "Oh no!" Trunks shouts into our scouter. "This... This is the end..." I grit my teeth. "Heheheh... Now you realize, even Beerus had his weaknesses." We both hear a familiar laugh. "Its Demigra!" I shout when I see the evil demon appear. "His weakness is how I am easily able to control him." He smiles devilishly. "There isn't even a thing you can do to stop this." He laughs. "It's all over." Trunks says. "DEMON GOD DEMIGRA SHALL RULE!" Demigra shouts. He then begins an evil laugh, a very long one. "Damn you..." I lower my head. I failed to save us all... it's my fault...

Beerus then throws the destructive ball... except it isn't thrown towards Earth... it's thrown towards Demigra. "What? Impossible!" He barely dodges the blast which blows up right behind him. "By the way. I knew you were there." Beerus grins. "Wait? You two know each other?" Rena asks. "You see, I faked being hit by you. Because of this, I was able to get you to lower your guard." Beerus points out. "Amazing. This Beerus person is amazing." Trunks watches. "Oh how the tables have turned..." Beerus grins once again. Beerus hovers towards me and we prepare to fight off Demigra...

* * *

**It seems the tables have now turned on Demon God Demigra as Beerus has now sided with the heroes, showing that he cannot be controlled. Will Beerus, Rena and Zero be able to keep Demigra in the crack of time, or will Demigra be able to make his escape and plunge the universe into collapse. Find out this and more, in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball**** Zero!**

* * *

_Good god. Cutting it a little close. The game comes out in 12 days here in North America so I better get this done quickly. Doing this in math class btw._


	30. Beginning of the end Help from Beerus

_Hello everybody. I have an announcment at the end of this chapter which is Xenoverse 2 releated..._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to review so Rena doesn't kick you in the shin. _

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero, all of the remaining sayains including Zero and Rena teamed up to help Goku become a Super Sayain God, a form which was said to only be a legend. While the others watched the battle directly, Zero and Rena went to go help Goku to make sure Demigra couldn't control Beerus. Thankfully, Beerus was never hypnotized by Demigra... or so they thought. Immediately after Goku's fight ended, Beerus is hypnotized and it seems he decides to destroy the Earth. After Demigra comes out to taunt the heroes, Beerus turns on him and decides to help Zero and Rena fight him off. What happens next? Find out now!**

* * *

**_Beginning of the end. Help from Lord Beerus_**

* * *

_**Space - Age 778 - Space - Universe 7 (Main Timeline)**_

"Demigra was it? Hows it been stuck in the crack of time all these years?" Beerus asks. Demigra cringes at this comment. "You seem like an evil guy. I'll have fun destroying you." Beerus charges a finger blast towards him. He blasts it towards him causing a giant explosion. Demigra moves out of the way in time and prepares for the next attack. "Alright, I'll be right back Beerus. Try not to destroy anything... unnecessarily..." Whis sighs. "HA!" I shout, turning back into a Super Sayain. "It's reassuring to see that we have the God of Destruction on our side. Demigra doesn't stand a chance now." Trunks cheers. "Couldn't have said it better Trunks." I say. I turn to Rena, we both nod at once and run towards Demigra. I knee him in the stomach before pushing him back, giving Rena find and attack an opening. Rena rushes in and gives Demigra a barrage of punches to his lower-mid section. I elbow him in the head, knocking him downwards. I fly down and punch him in the jaw. This makes him fly down faster. "HAAA!" He shouts, stopping himself in mid air. "Now that's impressive." Beerus grins, standing under him. "Wha-" Demigra doesn't finish before he is thrown up into the air by Beerus at the snap of a finger. Demigra spirals out of control in mid air before I crash my knees into his head. He continues being a pinball before he stops hismelf again. "I just realized. We only have a few more minutes before we both run out of air." Rena scratches her hair. "I always wanted to go to space as a kid." I look at the stars. "Why is that relevant." She asks. "Just trying to have a touching moment..." I lower my head. "With who?" She looks at me. We all go silent. "Okay, fine." She sighs.

"Tch... I believe I can't fight int his form any longer. Oh well, it's no matter. This battle isn't even supposed to exist in history." He grins. "Oh kami, you're becoming worse than Kyo." I grit my teeth. "Hey!" Kyo responds from my scouter. I elbow Demigra in the neck and then I punch him in the face with my left fist. I knee him in the head. "Haaa!" I shout as I throw a punch at Demigra. This one knocks him far back. Beerus hovers forward and he punches him across the nose. Demigra charges towards us again, however, Beerus uppercuts him before he can reach us. Beerus kicks him away and then nods to both me and Rena. We both turn to each other and nod. We both begin charging towards Demigra who looks badly damaged. At once, I punch Demigra in the stomach while Rena punches him in the face. I elbow him in the nose and Rena kicks him in the shin. We both jump back to start our next attack but not before he hits both of us with his staff. "Damn you children!" He yells. He spins it around, throwing both of us in the air. "Woah!" I say as I fly into the air. "HAA!" He shouts as he tries to impale me. I swiftly dodge the staff. "Darn it!" He tries again. Now, he tries stabbing me faster than the speed of sound. Luckily, I'm better at dodging now so I dodge all of them. Yes, faster than sound. I then grab his staff. "Are you a magician?" I ask. "What?" He looks at me. "If so, please disappear." I throw the staff into the air and then I punch him across the nose. Rena flies down from a very high altitude and she rams her head into his chest, causing him to fall down at insane acceleration. "KAAAMEEEEHAAAMEEE..." I begin charging a Kamehameha. "Wait, not yet." Rena says, rubbing her head. "Wait for what? The timing is perfect..." I question her.

* * *

"They are kicking the shit out of Demigra..." I say as I watch Zero and Rena take turns beating apart the Demon God. "This is different." Trunks says. "Yeah, he was tougher when I fought against him." Kyo speaks up. "He could be holding back." I admit. "No, Demigra wasn't like that." I think back...

* * *

**75 Million+ before now...**

In terms of raw power, Demigra is stronger than me. That seems to be the problem I'm having right now. "Now you know not to mess with me!" He shouts as I take another punch from him. "Now for the finisher!" He says, throwing a supercharged punch at me. _now is my chance! _I block the punch in an instant. "What?" His eyes widen. I grin, giving him a stabbing punch to the face. He may be stronger... but I am faster. I fly after him and I kick him across the face causing him to hit thee ground. I do a triple flip and I land my knees in his chest. "Grah!" He spits out blood. "And now the tables turn..." I smile. I stab a hole in his chest with my bare hands. "And you promised me you wouldn't hold back..." I sigh. "Of course. My tradition." He devilishly laughs. "Is your tradition always to laugh when you get your ass kicked?" I ask. "No Chronoa. It's not. I promised not to hold back if you fought at full power." He stands up and dusts himself off. "Whatever." I give him the "I don't care" gesture and punch him in the chest. "Gaa..." He shrieks. Almost at the speed of lightning, I punch him in the chest. "You seem to be slowly loosing power. And you call yourself a god..." I grin. I elbow him in the nose, making him fall onto his back. "This is the end of the line Demigra..." I charge a finger blast at his head. "You really think I'd let it end this easily?" He says. "You've lost so why not?" I joke. "I have not lost yet..." He closes his eyes. "I have Toki Toki." He opens them up again. My eyes open and I put my hand down. "What..." I jump back. "You're the one who has lost." He laughs. "Say what you want. That's a lie and you know it." I shake my head. "Watch what I'm about to do then..." He raises his fingers. The ground begins to violently shake at an uncontrollable rate. "What the hell are you doing?" I shout. Suddenly, a giant explosion happens behind me. "Supreme Kai of Time!" I shout, running towards the Time Patrol base. "Like I said..." He smirks. I turn around, my face growing angrier by the second. "You've lost." He holds out his staff...

* * *

_**Space - Age 778 - Space - Universe 7 (Main Timeline)**_

50 punches to the gut later, Demigra seems to be realizing that he has lost. He's breathing really hard but he seems to be letting us beat him up. He's barely putting up any effort. "Come on! For a supposed god, you seem to love pain!" I knee him in the chest. I dropkick him (Yes, in space) back and then charge towards him again. I punch him towards the ground and then knee him in the back, making him fly into the air once again. He looks down at me. "Heheheheh." He laughs. I grin, storing all of my energy into one final strike. "The longer and harder we fight, the larger the distortion in the crack of time will become." He laughs. "What? Oh, better finish you off now." I say. "I'll put all of my power into this one punch!" I signal, flying towards Demigra. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He holds out his hand. Before he can do anything to respond though, I punch straight through his mirror image causing a bunch of dark energy to spill from his body. He turns around to me while clenching his stomach. "Very well. My mission is complete." He announces. "I'm sorry. What's that?" Beerus jokes. I tilt my head in confusion at what Demigra said.

* * *

**_Outside of the Time Nest - Age 851 - Toki Toki City - Universe 7 (Trunks Timeline)_**

"Hey Trunks!" I wave, running towards Trunks who is watering the flowers outside of the Time Nest.

"Oh, hey Ze-, hey, w-w-who is that behind you?" He jumps, seeing Beerus and Whis. "Wait? How does this work? Didn't you watch our fight and SEE these two?" I ask.

"Uh..." Trunks thinks. I sigh and slap him across the head. "This whole situation with Demigra has been weird but this... this is nuts!" Trunks examines the god and his assistant.

"Hm, it's the time nest. Been a while since I last came here." Beerus looks around. "So, I take that you 3 are Time Patrollers hired by Chronoa in order to defend time?" Whis asks.

At the sound of her name, Kaioshin of Time walks out (And very pissed because calling her by her real name is rude to her because of her title). "Alright, who said my actua-, L-L-Lord Beerus... Oh my it has been quit a while..." Kaioshin of Time eyes go pale as she sees the two gods.

"Yes, yes it has been. Anyhow, the ingrate Demigra tried to make a fool out of me so I want to find out where he is if possible." Beerus rubs his eyes. "Well, I imprisoned crack of time... however, I fear that he may break out soon." She nods.

"I see. So he was changing history to create some sort of exit for himself." Whis Concludes. "Okay. I've got a plan." Beerus announces.

"A plan? What is it?" Trunks asks. Beerus walks over to us to explain. "Okay. Right when he comes out, I'll destroy him!" Beerus says.

"No no no no! Please don't!" Kaioshin of Time panics. "Sounds like an interesting plan to me." Rena admits. "That's because you don't know better!" Kaioshin yells at Rena. Rena rolls her eyes.

"Lord Beerus, please, if you fight in this world, this dimension of time would be completely destroyed!" Kaioshin of Time argues. "I know. Our fight could very well destroy this galaxy." Beerus nods. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DYING IS THE LAST THING I PUT ON MY "To do" LIST!" I cry(Figuratively).

"Well, uh... I'll make delicious meals for you if you promise me won't fight here. cool?" Time Kai bribes him. "Honestly, I've tried your cooking and it is not good." Trunks shakes his head. Kaioshin of Time death stares him. "Delicious... No, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that." Beerus shakes his head.

"Huh?" Time Kai sighs. "With all due respect, let us take care of Demigra." Trunks chimes in. "Nope. He tried to control me and that's unforgivable." Beerus refuses.

We all facepalm. "Besides, can you even defeat Demigra?" Beerus asks. "We will definitely win!" Trunks cheers. "Please, just give us... give us a chance. The lives of everybody I care about are on the line." Rena bows.

"Hmmm..." Beerus rolls his eyes. "Lord Beerus, considering all things... why not try testing them?" Whis asks. "A test? That might sound good." Beerus nods. "But I barely have a general education." I panic. Time Kai slaps me across the head.

"Lets see how well you do against Whis and Myself..." Beerus grins. Trunks jumps, Rena's face goes pale, and Supreme Kai of Time nearly faints. We're not only facing off against Beerus, the gods of destruction, but we are also facing off against Whis who is his assistant.

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much." Trunks nods nervously. "Lord Beerus, you mean I have to fight too?" Whis looks at Beerus strangely. "You did suggest this." Beerus says with the smuggest grin on his face.

"Oh fine..." Whis sighs. "If you didn't know. Whis is stronger than me." Beerus admits. "What? Oh god, we have a double edged sword here." I shake my head. Both me and Rena get into our stances, ready for the fight. However, Time Kai stops us.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You can't do that here!" She shouts. "Where do we go then?" Whis asks. "Go...go... I don't know, just go somewhere else!" She orders. "You're so selfish. Oh, fine... we'll go. We'll go." Beerus laughs.

I can feel myself sweating intensely. The fate of our timeline is decided by our fight... Oh great. This isn't even some regular fight where I can pull some shenanigans because these are GODS... GODS... No less, the god of destruction and his teacher. We have been screwed beyond repair...

* * *

**It seems that the Time Patrolers have stuck themselves in a corner. What will the outcome of the fight with Beerus and Whis be if they are the strongest in the universe? Will AlphaZero21 be able to finish this story before Xenoverse 2? *****Ahem* Will Zero and the others be able to find a way out of it, or is their time really up? Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Zero**

* * *

_11 more days... 11... 11! Goodness it has been a journey but we aren't done yet. Next up is the infamous battle with Beerus and Whis. This battle was pretty easy to write but it was expanded really far because originally it was only like 300 words but it was expanded. _

_Anyhow. What is the announcement I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter? Well... it's the title name of the sequel series to Dragon Ball Zero-Xenoverse. _

_The name of the series will be..._

* * *

**Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse**

* * *

_Boring huh. Well the reasoning for this was actually because the main protaganist will be named Alpha. When I made the decision to name him this (Continuing my generic naming spree lol), I decided to change my username from (Whatever it was before then) to AlphaZero21. Alpha and Zero are the protaganists of each of these stories and if you've read my profile... you know that 21 is my lucky number (Let me just say the 21 and 121 are numbers that appear a lot in my lifetime). _

_Anyhow, thanks for reading this chapter and I will see you soon._


	31. Time for a test! Trunk's memories

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero...**

**With help from Beerus, the God of Destruction, Zero and Rena managed to stop Demigras plan. However, out of anger, Beerus plans to destroy Beerus on his own at the cost of the TimePatrols timeline. Whis decides to test the heroes in order to see if they really can defeat Demigra. Will the heroes be able to prevail over the gods, or will their time end? Find out now in this chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

_**Time for a test! Trunk's memories.**_

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" Kyo walks out of the time nest, rubbing his eyes. "Were you asleep in there?" I ask. "Do I look awake?" He asks. "No..." I shake my head. "

"My point exactly." He jokes. "Who's going to fight them?" I ask. "You." Everybody says in unison. "Great..." I lower my head. "Come on. You've already surpassed us Zero. You've got this." Trunks puts his hand on my shoulder. I smile at Trunks. "Thank you Trunks." I nod.

"I think we should fight the kid and the purple haired guy." Beerus says, pointing to Trunks. "Oh, its a pleasure." Trunks says.

"Lets go to our training ground outside of Toki Toki City. I think we can train there." I nod. They all nod back and we fly towards the site at once.

"Don't kill us, please." I say to Beerus. He only shrugs at my comment.

* * *

**Wasteland - Age 851 - Outside of Toki Toki City - Universe 7 (Trunks timeline) **

We all drop down onto the wasteland outside of Toki Toki city. "Okay, nothing will get destroyed around here." Trunks says, looking around. "Honestly, being the God of Destruction, this fight can destroy everything around this area so it wouldn't really matter." Beerus explains.

We all go silent. "Okay. Please don't." Kaioshin of Time scratchs her head. "Are we going to test you or what?" Beerus exclaims. Me and Trunks both turn Super Sayain at once. Beerus grins at us as we begin our fight.

"Let's see how long you two can last fighting both of us." Beerus says. "Alright. Here we go." Whis says.

* * *

Instead of facing Beerus and Whis head on, I try to go and trick the two into thinking that my attacks are predictable. I charge towards Beerus, only to afterimage behind him. I've done this millions of times by this point so you'd see through this. Well I'm not stupid anymore... this is why I afterimage back in front of Beerus only to punch him in the gut. I grin. I got a punch in. I jump up and kick Beerus in the neck, making him fall into the ground. "That was very good." Beerus dusts himself off. "What? No damage once so ever?" I say, disappointing at the failure. Beerus suddenly appears in front of me giving me a very short time to pick between dodging the attack or blocking it. Before I can try and dodge the next attack, he aims it towards my head and my natural instinct is to block it, which I do. However, I had a slight opening that allowed him to throw another punch and break my guard. He kicks me in the chin, launching me upwards. While I fly up, he elbows me in the stomach, knocking me back down to the ground. I catch myself in mid-air and land on my feet. "Okay... that was impressive." Whis nods. "Trunks? Why aren't you fighting?" I ask. "Oh... I'll face Whis..." He says. I nod. I look towards Rena and Kyo who are both sitting down and watching our fight. Before I can turn back, someone punches me really hard in the gut. I spit up and try to regain composure. Before I can see where the punch came from, I get another across my face near the jaw. This one sends me crashing into the ground, scratching my head and making some red spots in my pure white hair appear. "Darn. Should have seen that one coming..." I whip the blood coming from my mouth. I look up and see Trunks and Whis battling it out. From what I can see, Trunks is not even touching him. Whis is dodging every punch that is thrown towards him. He's not even breaking a sweat. I look up which is where Beerus is watching me while I regain my composure. I grin at him as a sign of confidence... even though it's at an all time low right now. I fly straight up at him where I throw a punch towards him. He blocks it with the palm of his hand. He pushes me back where he blasts me with a finger blast which I couldn't see. It knocks me completely off my balance, damaging my legs and nearly making me fall. "I couldn't even see that!" I shout. "Alright, pay attention this time." Beerus grins. I charge at him again but he strikes me with another, this time targeted at my other leg. "Come on. If you cant take pain then you can't win a battle." Beerus says, shooting me again. This time, it hits me in my other leg again. He then begins shooting a barrage of them at me all over my body. I begin to feel my eyes closing as I pass out. "I think I have lost..." I try to say. Before I can begin to fall though, he punches me in the gut harder than ever. I spit up blood, though just a small sampling of it. He wipes it off of his face and casually smiles. I elbow him in the jaw, shocking him. "Gotcha..." I smile back...

* * *

While Zero struggles with Lord Beerus, I can't even touch Whis. "HAA!" I shout, aiming a kick towards his shin, however he vanishes before the attack can hit the target. "What?" I look around. "Hello." Someone taps on my shoulder. "Gah!" I jump back when I see Whis randomly appear behind me. "What the..." I wipe sweat from my head. Whis vanishes again. "Where did he go this time?" I look around. I look up and see Zero and Beerus fighting. "They're both pretty good." Whis appears in front of me. "Gah! Stop that!" I shout. He looks towards Beerus and Zero's fight which is going on in the air.

I have to admit... Zero has grown up. He's different than he was back when I summoned him...

**"What's going on! Someone answer me!****" **In all honesty... he was pretty clumsy, and weird, that's for sure...

**_"I see that you're ready to buy some items" _I spent like, 3 hours doing just that.**

He seemed very lost at the time, but he still knew what he was doing and he trusted me. He was very strong willed. **"You actually think you can beat someone like me?" _"_Yeah, if you try hard enough." **

He was a prodigy as well. Learning the Kaioken at a very young age, even if that power is dangerous... ** "It seems like you've underestimated the power of an earthling!" **

Along with this, he was pretty smart. Though I think his sense of humor was the best.** "SOLAR FLARE!"_ "GAH! MY EYES"_ "AND NOW FOR A GAME OF MARCO-POLO." **

However, it was when the Time bandits showed up, that his innocence was eventually lost to the memory of time. **"COME ON GOKU! BEAT HIM INTO THE GROUND!"** Especially when Rena died. Something snapped in him. He eventually calmed down but he became more ruthless. Even when Rena came back he... he wasn't the same. For some reason he could never be on the same level as the others.

It's even worse how he went on a near-suicide mission just get his revenge on Towa and Mira. It brave, but... he was lucky he turned Super Sayain then. **_"That's a little too bloody for a T rated fanfiction._**"** "Oh look, a comedian." **

I feel like a 3 of these kids... they've all seen something that has made them who they are. Rena... her parents abused her until she ran away... Zero... lost his dad when he was 4 and a lot of people he knew and loved died... Kyo... He's never fully explained what happened to his mother...

However, together, they all seem like the best of friends. They work together and they know what to do. Their pasts seems to disappear when they see each other. They're my best Time Patrollers... And I don't think I could have brought them together without Zero...

_ Thank you Zero... You are my best patroller. Probably not the strongest strength... but your presonality makes you stronger than any form you can achieve._

* * *

I slowly descend to the ground. I look up as Beerus does the same. "You're both not bad." He admits. "So, uh... how'd we do on our test?" Trunks asks. "I'm going home to have a nap before I go out to destroy Demigra. Seems like a good idea, you know what I mean?" Beerus announces. "Okay?" Rena turns her head. "If someone just so happens to defeat Demigra in the menwhile. Then so be it..." Beerus nods. "Huh? Thank you very much Lord Beerus!" Trunks jumps up. "Lord Beerus will not wake for years once he falls alseep. Assume that you will not need anymore help from him." Whis tells us. "Phew." Time Kai silently fist pumps.

Beerus then puts his hand on Whis's shoulder and the two instantly vanish. Time Kai waves them off and then turns to the 4 of us. "We're drawing closer to the final battle with Demigra. We can't lose to him. GOT IT!" She points at us. "Yes ma'am." I bow. "The fate of the world rests entirely in your hands." She tells us. "This is going to be crazy." Rena admits. "Let's get back, just to maker sure Demigra isn't going to pull anything crazy." I jump up. "There aren't any more time lines to mess with aren't there?" Kyo scratches his head. "Uh..." Trunk's eyes widen. I grin at him. "Let's go!" Rena shouts, and then we all fly off...

* * *

Oh shite. 4 days left until Xenoverse 2... This is bad. Well I have a few days the write but I'll have to be up all night. So what. Anyhow, this chapter was made as a flashback to all the characters and for those who have been around long enough, I hope you enjoyed it. Quick fact: I thought about doing this idea back when I first watched the scene when Vegeta admitted that Goku was better than him in the Buu saga. That was a year ago... Yeah. I still haven't finished the Buu saga but still. I found that scene very touching. Anyways, see you next chapter.


	32. All Hell Breaks Loose! enemies return

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero...**

**Beerus and Whis tested Trunks and Zero. The fight was ceased at the decision of Beerus who told the the 2 that he planned on taking a nap and allowed them to defeat Demigra if they wanted. Now that the table has been set, Trunks, Rena, Zero, Kyo and Kaioshin of Time have all been awaiting the confrontation with Demigra, expecting anything to happen at any moment. Toki Toki City has been on lock-down for 3 days now and all Time Patrollers have been told to expect the worse. Worry and anexity is felt across the city now, But the question everybody is asking... When is Demigra supposed to attack? Find out now, in this chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

**_All Hell Breaks Loose! Goku's enemies return!_**

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 851 - Toki Toki City - Universe 7 (Trunks Timeline) **

Suddenly, I feel a violent energy spike. The look on everybody in the room's face shows that this is not normal. "Did you feel that? An evil power can be sensed even here." Trunks looks up. "It'll be soon..." He shakes his head.

"He finally escaped. Demigra is back from the crack of time." Kaioshin closes her eyes. "It's the revival of the Demon God." Trunks says. "You don't say?" I sigh. Before Trunks can make a comeback, the sound of a time distortion echos through the room.

"Was that?" Rena looks around. We all run towards the scroll to see what it is. Then we all notice the year... _Age 851_... "This is happening right now..." Kyo's eyes widen. "Looks like he's ready to fight too." Kaioshin crosses her arms.

"Trunks." She looks up to Trunks. "Yes?" He nods. "Please take care of Toki Toki. Help going to correct this historic mess." She begins to walk up the stairs. "Huh? Where are you going?" Trunks holds out his hand (To say stop). "I'm going to grab the Dragon Balls. Don't worry about me." She tells him.

"Wait! We used them not to long ago though!" Trunks tell her. "There's a good reason why I put them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..." She sighs, running up the stairs. "That's smart." I nod. "NOW GO!" She shouts. "You heard her!" I nod. Me, Rena and Kyo all run outside and fly off into the city... Where something has gone terribly wrong...

* * *

Frieza... Cell... Buu...

All three villains had been already defeated by Goku and his friends. How were they back? It was obviously the Dragon Balls. What made this situation even worse was that all 3 of them were under Demigras control...

"Great. These assholes are back. Dibs on not fighting Buu." Rena says immediately. "I call Frieza." Kyo jumps. "And that leaves me with Buu..." I face palm. "What's your problem?" Kyo asks. "I JUST FOUGHT THIS GUY!" I yell. "Anyhow. How are you here?" I point at Buu. He smiles like the devil at me, freaking me out a bit.

"We have been revived from Hell." Frieza laughs. "Yeah. I know and I wasn't talking to you." I tell him. "Goku told King Yema to recreate Buu into a human, so how is he still Buu?" I look at him. "This is probably one of the worst screw ups in timeline history..." Kyo face palms.

"I know right!" We stare at the 3 villains. "I mean, if Frieza is revived right now... than how is he supposed to be revived in Ressurection F?" He asks me. "Kyo... We kind of need the fourth wall. Please don't break it." I say. He silently nods.

"Are the 3 of you ready or what?" Cell yawns. Me, Rena and Kyo all face each other and nod. "On three..." I say. "One..." Rena grins. "Two." Kyo does the same. "Three..." We all transform into our Super Sayain forms. "

"WHAT?" Frieza's eyes widen and he watches in horror as our hair raises and turns yellow while our eyes turn green. "Three Super Sayains..." He begins to stand back. Suddenly, Kyo appears right behind him. "You aren't going anywhere... Frieza." He grabs his hand and throws him into a building. "Jeez, talk about overkill." I snort. "I'd say." Rena watches. She immediately jumps forward to attack Cell who dodges the punch and attempts to counter attack.

Rena manages to block this punch with her elbow. She throws her other fist into his chin, uppercutting him. He spits out a purple liquid, most likely his blood, as he falls to the ground. "Time to die." She cracks her knuckles.

I smile._ This is easy for those two... not for me though._ I turn my attention to Majin Buu who is paying no mind to the others. He's laughing at me. "I'm surprised? How do you remember me, I mean considering this is an Alternate Timeline..." I say. Suddenly, he begins beating his chest. "HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!HO!" He continues.

"*Sigh* I was hoping I could get this over with without this happening." I sigh. I begin running up to Buu who stops right away and stretches his arm into my stomach. I spit up blood (This again?) and fall face first on the floor. "Correction... *Cough* Nightmares will last for decades... not years..." I cough out some more blood. I look up to see Buu standing over me. "Centuries?" I laugh. He stomps his foot into my head. "AAAAH!" I shout as the pain shoots through my body. I launch myself up into the air while wiping off the blood from my nose. "Good god. Can I someone else?" I shake my head.

Buu begins charging towards me. I sigh. _This is going to be an even worse beating than the last..._

* * *

"So kid. What are your plans if we win this battle?" Frieza asks me. "I'm gonna try and break the 4th wall." I grin. "The what?" He asks. "Somebody is reading this as it goes along. It's really weird but we can't see them because of this wall named, the 4th wall." I explain.

"My god... did Sayains get stupider as a result of the destruction of their planet?" Frieza gives a side glance to... nobody in particular. "Nice job. You managed to sneak one in." I cheer. "Whatever. Now, I'll destroy the Earth and make sure the Sayain's face twist in pain." He smirks.

"How can you make somebody's face twist though? Are you a magician?" I ask. "Frieza stops smirking and begins charging a death ball. "Why yes. Yes I am. Catch this if you can." He smiles

He launches it at me. "KYO CATCH IT! IT CAN DESTROY THE PLANET!" Rena yells towards me. "I know, I know." I assure her. With just one hand, I catch the death ball and throw it backwards. An explosion happens behind me... uh... oops... "Why didn't it destroy anything?" Rena asks. "I have no idea..." I shake my head. "

"Damn you... Damn you. I am Lord Frieza. One of the most powerful beings in the Universe!" He yells. Cell begins to laugh historically. "Frieza, you realize that it took the power of a Super Sayain 2 to defeat me. You lost to a normal form." He jokes. "Screw you two Cell." Frieza crosses his arms.

Suddenly, another KI comes flying this way. "Hey! It's Goku!" Rena shouts as Goku comes down to help us.

I lay, silently in a crater... awaiting the next punch or kick into my spine. This one will probably kill me though. My eyes are closing, I feel like I'm going to die. Kyo and Rena don't notice me, wondering if I'm going to get out of this. I'm so caught up in this that I don't even feel Goku's KI when he arrives nor and I only notice him when he walks up to me.

"Don't give up." He puts his hand on my back. "Goku?" I look up, seeing Goku standing right in front of me. "How did you get here?" I ask. "I heard everything from the Supreme Kai of Time." He turns to the others. "Kaioshin..." Kyo chimes in, before being promptly slapped by Rena. "I'm here to fight with you guys." Goku smiles.

"Thanks Goku..." I begin to stand up. I look around, wondering where Buu went. "Where did he go..." I look around. "Where did who go?" He asks. Suddenly, I feel the heavy weight of two pairs of knees crashing into my back. _Buu..._

Before I can hit the ground, Buu grabs the collar of my GI and begins scrapping my face on the buildings. _Can somebody hep me for gods sake?_

* * *

"Is Zero going to be alright?" I ask. "Most likely." Rena crosses her arms, grinning. "Likely not." The other kid shakes his head. "Kyo, right?" I point at him. "Yeah." He nods.

"Goku... I was waiting for you." Frieza smirks, ready for revenge. "This is going to be fun." Cell does the same. "I'll take Cell out." Goku tells us. "Hey Kyo, let's both kill Frieza. For the sayains." Rena tells Kyo. "Of course." He smiles. They both turn their heads to Frieza.

"Are you going to ignore me? Come on Goku! We're enimies! We have to fight eachother! It's destiny!" Frieza yells at me. "Sorry Frieza. You've become the Yamcha of villains." I grin at him. "I don't know what this Yamcha is but he sounds like Cui." Frieza says. "Exactly." Kyo grins, kicking Frieza across the head.

"Damn." I laugh. "Alright Goku. Time to finish our unfinished fight." Cell grins. "I don't even have to turn Super Sayain to defeat you." I smile. "What?" He looks at me. "Come at me." I wave him to come over here. He charges at me in anger, which I work to my advantage.

He throws a punch towards me which I block, leaving his stomach open. I punch him in the chest, knocking him back. "What the hell? How are you this strong." He asks, clenching his stomach. "Let's just say that times have changed." I laugh. "Damn you!" He yells, charging towards me again. _Making the same mistake too..._

* * *

_Whoosh! _I dodge one punch from Buu. _Whoosh! _I dodge his other fist. I punch him across the head and then I bring my leg up to kick him. However, he stretches his leg up to block it. "Hey Buu." I say. "Huh?" He raises his head. "Every watch fake wrestling?" I grin. He looks at my suspiciously.

I throw my other foot onto his shoulder. "Hurricanrana!" I shout, throwing him into the ground with my legs. "Oh, sorry Buu. Forgot to hit the mat to make that one fake." I joke. I wipe the sweat off my head. "I wonder if they have anymore moves I can make real..." I think. Suddenly, I am punched again... this time in the stomach. "Gaaah!" I spit up (Thankfully, it's not blood). He smiles devilishly at this and moves in for another. I dodge an uppercut and knee him in the chin... or what should be the chin...

Anyways, after than, I kick him in the mid-section and deliver a strike to the... area where the skull should be... I hate this guy.

I charge a blast in my hand, ready to stop him from attacking me again only for him to hit the blast out my hand before I can even change. "What the hell? I wasn't finished!" I shout at Buu. "Hahahahahah!" He laughs.

I sigh once again. _Nobody going to help me? _"Fine." I say. Buu moves back. I grin, before charging the Kamehameha. "Kaaaaameeeehaaameee..." I begin charging. Buu smiles. "HAAAAAAA!" I yell. Buu dodges the attack, like expected and I punch him in the throat, making him plummet down to the ground.

_Gotcha! _

"You managed to defeat Majin Buu again! Good job Zero!" Goku gives me a thumbs up. "No problem." I nod.

* * *

"Damn you! You dare make a fool out of the mighty Frieza?!" Frieza screams at me. "Of course! It's my job." I grin. "Damn you!" He throws a final, desperate punch. "Next time." I say, dodging it. "Focus... oh, and watch your profanity." I punch him in the jaw, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

"No! This can't be happening! I am perfect in every way. Mind... Speed... Spirit... I am Perfect Cell!" Cell yells. "Nothings Perfect, Cell. Not even you." I say, kicking him across the head. I hop backwards and begin charging a Kamehameha. "KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEE... HAAAA!" I shout, blasting a Kamehameha wave at Cell, incinerating him.

"Wow. You guys didn't even need my help." Goku scracthes his head. "I did." Zero says, walking towards us. "Oh. Sorry about that." We all laugh. Suddenly, we feel another power heading our way.

"Hey! Look! Gohan, Gotenks and Vegeta! They've all come to help us out." Kyo looks up. "And they're late." Zero says. They all appear before us, however, they all have this purple aura and red eyes. "Wait... DEMIGRA POSSESSED THEM!" Zero jumps back. "Okay then." I nod.

* * *

_I think Kyo, Rena, Zero and Goku just managed to defeat the villains. Considering I don't feel their KI anymore. Thank goodness. _I sit down, my sword on my back, waiting for something bad to happen. Demigra has gotten out, so of course he is going to come here right away. He'll have to go through me first though.

"GAAH!" I shout as I feel the pain of something going through me. I fall to the ground. "Okay. I went through you. Where's my prize?" Demigra appears. "Darn you! I will make sure you can't beat me!" I shout, holding my sword. "Oh really." He grins. I charge at him with my sword, only for him to vanish. "What?" I look around.

"Hello." He hits me on the back of the head, knocking me out. Before everything goes completely black for me, I hear him say something to me. "Don't worry, you will be a great slave." He laughs...

* * *

"Ow! What was that for?" Gotenks rubs his head after I punch him. "I think he's back to normal." Goku cheers. "I'm going to beat you up now!" Gotenks laughs. "Okay, maybe not. Let's continue just to make sure..." Goku scratches his head. "Don't worry. I'm enjoying this far more than I should." I grin, flying at Gotenks.

I elbow him across the head and then I punch him into the ground. Jumping up into the air, I charge a Galick Gun. "Hey! That's my move!" Vegeta yells. "I don't care!" I say. "GALICK GUN!" I blast it towards Gotenks, nearly blowing him up. "Thank goodness. He's down." I descend to the ground below.

Menwhile, Kyo and Rena are easily double teaming Gohan. However, Gohan seems to be making a comeback. "KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEEHAAAAA!" He shouts. "Whoa! That almost killed both of us!" Kyo dodges it. "KamehameHAAAAA!" Gohan blasts another one. "Stop spamming it!" Rena dodges the next one. "Kamehame-," He begins again. "Shit!" Kyo shouts.

"Gohan! Stop right now." Goku yells at Gohan. "Dad? Can you please make the pain stop." Gohan says. "Are you still under Demigra's influence." I ask. "Yes! AAAAAAH!" He charges at me. "I think something might be going on which is weakening your power." I say, dodging and attack. "I think so too. Watch out!" Gohan throws a punch at my chin. I barely dodge what would become an uppercut.

I counterattack with a elbow to the jaw. Gohan falls back and lands on the ground. "I think I'm getting my control back." Gohan rubs his jaw. "Thank goodness." I shake my head. I turn around to Goku who is fighting against Vegeta.

"When did you get this strong Vegeta?" Goku asks. "I trained, unlike you." Vegeta laughs. Vegeta still seems to not be in any control of this. "Do you want us to stay out of this?" Rena asks. "Yeah. For now at least." Goku assures us. Goku and Vegeta are fighting so fast, it's hard to even tell where they are with your KI. "HA! FINAL..." Vegeta begins. "KAMEHAAMEEE!" Goku starts. At once, they both release their attacks, starting a seizure inducing beam struggle. "Holy..." I shake my head.

"This is crazy." I say. Their KI blasts both disappear and they charge at each other again. Goku kicks Vegeta across the head. Vegeta punches Goku in the head. Goku dodges another punch, this one directed at his face. Vegeta blocks a punch and a kick from Goku. _What the hell is even going on anymore?_

"Ah." Vegeta shreiks, suddenly snapping out of his purple aura and falling to the ground. "Vegeta!" We all shout. We all descend and land right beside him. He begins to move his head up. "I felt, Trunks. His KI... vanished. He's in danger." Vegeta shakes his head. "Wait! Trunks?" I shout. "Something must have happened to him! We gotta go!" Rena says. "Wait. What about the city?" Kyo looks around. "Don't worry. We can fix all of this with the Namekian Dragon Balls. You guys go and hunt down Demigra." Goku tells us.

I shake hands with Goku. "Nice to fully meet you, Son Goku." I nod. "No problem, Son Zero." He grins. "Alright. Let's go!" Rena tells us. Me, Kyo and Rena all go heading back to the central area of Toki Toki City... which looks nothing like it did when we left...

* * *

_Toki Toki is mine now. I have one the fight, finally! This is the end of the Time Patrollers, Chronoa, and this pathetic excuse of history. Now I will start my own history! HAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

**Demigra has finally seized Toki Toki City and has destroyed the central area of Toki Toki City. Now he begins his reign of terror across time. What will happen to the Time Patrollers? Will Zero, Rena and Kyo be able to stop him in time? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!**

* * *

_**Goddamnit! Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 has already been released. In fact, I still don't have it even though I have the money to do so. Every time I ask, I get no answer. I HAVE THE MONEY! LET ME BUY IT! **_


	33. Final War for Time begins! Vs Demigra

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero...**

**Zero, Rena and Kyo all fought against the villains who Goku defeated. In a twist of fate though, Goku's friends tried to attack them. It was learned that Demigra had attempted to stall our heroes while they fought against the previous villains of the past. Because of this, it gave him enough time to capture Toki Toki and be able to control time. What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

**_Final War for Time begins! Heroes vs Demigra!_**

* * *

**Ruined Toki Toki City - Age 852 - Universe 7 (Trunk's timeline)**

"Was anybody watching Toki Toki while all this was happening?" I ask Rena while flying towards the destroyed city. "Trunks." She reminds me. "Of course. Who else could get the job done." I sigh realizing how bad Trunks is at his job. Kyo smiles at my comment. Even now, he can smile. We screwed up badly, and he's smiling.

"You know. We've been fighting together for over a year now... we're more than friends." Kyo says. "I know right." I nod. "I say. I think we're family." Rena admits. "I have to admit also. We do feel like a family. I don't have much of a family for real." I say, looking back on my life.

"My parents were assholes and I didn't have any siblings. You 2 feel like the siblings I never had." Rena speaks up. "Why were you parents assholes?" I ask. "They were abusive." She sighs. "Sorry." I nod. "Don't worry about it." She tells me. After a long silence, Kyo speaks up again.

"Rena? Isn't there something you'd like to say?" Kyo says. "*Sigh* Fine Kyo. You win." Rena shakes her head. "What's up?" I ask. "Well... you see... me and Kyo sort of... broke up..." She winks. "Oh. Oh, sorry." I say. "Well, we've been like this since I've returned." She says. Then I completely stop in mid-air.

"Are you telling me you didn't bother mentioning this until now?" I tilt my head. Rena and Kyo stop and head my way. "Uhhh... yeah." Kyo scratches his head. "Well... Thanks for telling me then." I nod slowly. I then begin to fly towards Toki Toki City again. "Wait! Zero!" Rena shouts. "Huh?" I turn around... into a kiss on the cheek from Rena...

I blush completely red and go silent. Rena does the same. "Yeah... Okay then..." Kyo silently laughs. In return, I kiss her on the cheek back, you know... because I'm nice.

"Let's... uh... go and fly back." I struggle to create words. "Of course." Kyo flies off first. Me and Rena both nod and begin flying towards the destroyed city...

**Toki Toki City Central - Age 851 - Toki Toki City - Universe 7 (Trunks timeline)**

"Welcome back Time Patrollers. It seems that you're late." Demigra grins at us as we arrive. "Your fault! Tell us where Tokitoki is!" Kyo orders. "Tokitoki is in my hands now." He tells us. "Let's kill this asshole already." I nod to Rena and Kyo. They both nod back in agreement.

"Why kill me? Wouldn't you rather work for me? You can live like a god. Everything you ever wanted would be yours. Like your parents... you would have the love you never had." He tells us, trying to get us to join him. "That seals it, let's kill the bastard." Kyo says. "And besides... these 2 dolts are my family!" Rena exclaims proudly.

"I've never been more proud of myself for being a dolt." I admit. "That't why we stick together." Rena elbows me. "Exactly." Kyo relays. "On 3." I start.

"One." Rena says. "Two." Kyo continues." Three!" I charge at Demigra with all of my speed, only for him to easily avoid my punch. I elbow him in the back of the head, knocking him down. Kyo kicks him in the stomach, making him fly up. Rena finishes in the combo by punching him in the spine as he flies upwards, knocking him back down. He recovers from our attacks and floats up towards us.

"It's to bad. Seems that your friends do my bidding now." Demigra grins at us. All three of us turn around... to see Trunks is now being controlled...

"Who's gonna beat up Trunks?" I ask. "I'll do it. He deserves it." Rena laughs. "Alright then!" I turn my attention back to Demigra. Suddenly, Kaioshin of Time reappears. "Be careful, he's under Demigra's magic." She tells us. "Yeah, we all kinda know that." Rena assures her. "Okay... don't kill him then." Supreme Kai of Time says.

Rena rolls her eyes. "I'll try, but you realize I kind of want to..." She says to Kaioshin of Time. She only sighs. "Okay then..." Kyo turns his attention back to Demigra. "Chronoa... Oh, I'm sorry, I meant ex-supreme Kai of Time. I believe your services are no longer needed." He says, charging a finger ray. It hits her in the shoulder, knocking her into a gear. "Kaioshin!" I shout, running to her aid. "You... menacing fool! Give him back! Toki Toki isn't yours!" She shouts at Demigra. "Do you know what happens when you defy a god? Do you?" Demigra asks. "Your calling yourself god now? How pathetic are you?" I taunt, trying to piss him off. "YOU RECIVE DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" He yells, charging towards me. "Here goes nothing." I shake my head. I jump up and turn Super Sayain. "Let's end this!" I charge at him.

* * *

"AAAAH!" I shout, turning Super Sayain. "Alright Trunks, let's get this over with." I crack my knuckles. Trunks eyes flash blood red once again and his aura turns a deeper purple. He flies towards me faster than before giving me very little time to react. I dodge one of his punches and I kick him in the shin. He falls over but gets back up to punch me in the jaw. He then follows it up with a barrage of punches to my mid section. I knee him in the chin, making him fly upwards. I follow suite, kicking him across the face. "Gah!" He shouts. I continue with an elbow into chest and then a few punches to the head.

"Heh, you hit your own friend without hesitation. Poor Trunks, he must be in such pain." Demigra taunts while fighting Zero and Kyo. "I hope he's in pain cause he's pretty stupid." I admit, smashing Trunk's head in. "I take offense to that!" Trunks suddenly shouts. "TRUNKS?" We all stop what we're doing and turn to Trunks who is still fighting me. I dodge another punch to the face. However, right when I dodge that, he brings out his sword and tries to slash me with it. I block it with my arm and look into Trunk's eyes.

He seems to be fighting off Demigra's magic. "It's okay. Just hit me more." Trunks pleas. "This is like a dream come true." I grin. I gleefully kick him the stomach. He jumps back at me with rage, making him easier to predict. I dodge another punch and a kick. However, he uppercuts me into the air. "Whoa!" I shout, flying into the air. "Disappear! For good!" He shouts. "Shit! KAAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shout, blocking his attack with a Kamehameha. Suddenly, I receive another punch to the stomach making me fly into the air again. "Gah!" I grit my teeth. "Keep them coming. It's to break out of Demigra's spell. Don't worry." Trunks nods, retaining some of his emotion.

* * *

"What? He's trying to escape my mind control?" Demigra freaks out. "This is why you never underestimate that bastard." I joke. Both me and Kyo both turn our attention to Demigra. "And you called yourself a god..." Kyo jokes at Demigra. "SHUT UP! YOU DEFIANT LITTLE INGRATE!" He snaps at both of us. I shake my head. "Is this how people insulted others 75 million years ago because... that makes me feel bad for the people back then." I laugh. "Don't get cocky." He points at me.

"I think you're the cocky one." I say, charging towards him. Before my fist can make contact with him, he punches me in the gut, knocking me back. Kyo relays in anyways, attempting to hit him in the back. Demigra turns around and whales him across the face. He grabs his face and throws Kyo into a bunch of gears. "Damn." I grit my teeth. I try and charge at him again. Demigra grins at me and blocks all of my punches. I attempt to uppercut him but he just dodges it. Demigra counters it with a punch in the face. **WHAM! **The punch almost feels like a bullet train moving faster than light. I begin to fall down before he grabs the collar of my uniform. "I told you, don't get COCKY!" He shouts, punching me in the face. He continues punching me in the face over and over again and he repeats. Each time, the amount of blood coming out of my nose and mouth gets more heavy. "Goodbye!" He punches me straight into the ground.

I fall onto another broken gear and look up. Demigra is just standing there, looking at me eerily... and then he's gone...

* * *

Trunks, Kaioshin of Time, Rena and Kyo all land next to me. "Where did he go?" Rena asks. "I don't want to know..." I begin to feel loopy... and then I throw up... "Oh god, not here!" TimeKai jumps back in horror. "Sorry..." I apologize. Suddenly, I turn to my right to see Demigra not to far away.

My mind once again begins to feel loopy and I begin to feel like my body is not my own. "Zero? Are you..." Trunks turns around to me. "Now... you will be my slave!" Demigra shouts, pointing his staff at me. "Gaaaaaaah!" I shout feeling pain all over my body.** "Whack!" **Trunks hits me with his sword... which does nothing. Trunks falls down, gasping for air. Time Kai runs up and casts a spell, removing Demigra's spell.

"Your magic wont work anymore. Give it up already!" She yells at Demigra. He only smiles. "Cheeky little thing." He says as I begin to stand up. "Let's finish this asshole." I transform into Super Sayain again. "Already on it." Rena and Kyo both transform as well. "So, if it's a fight you want... it's a fight you get." His smile fades into an angry frown.

"You shall now see the power of the demon god!" He shouts. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He charges his energy. "Whoa." I watch as his energy reaches higher levels. "Be careful. His power is even greater than it was before." Time Kai tells us. "Oh and you're next, supreme loser." Demigra cocks his head at Time Kai. Me, Rena and Kyo all break down into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny." He frowns. "Forget it." Kyo charges towards Demigra. He throws an elbow at Demigra's jaw but he blocks it with his hand. Rena goes in for a punch to the face but he blocks it with his other hand.

He pushes them back and unleashes a purple energy ball. "Watch out!" I shout as he throws it at us. We all barely dodge it. "This world now has the only god it needs. You will all worship me and despair." Demigra boasts. "Yawn." I make the yawning motion with my hands. "Ugh, renegade punk!" He charges at me. He kicks me in the stomach, knocking me through a bunch of gears and eventually into the sand. "I could barely even see that." I wipe sand out of my eyes.

"But now I'll give you enough to time to see how strong I am." He lands next to me. He kicks me onto another gear. "Watch out Zero!" Rena comes to my aid. "To late!" He shoots a blast at her. She grabs a hold of it and tries to deflect it, however, it grows 10 times it's original size, engulfing her. "Rena." I weakly shout her name. I feel the blood dripping from my forehead and I feel it in my white hair. _And my hair is white too..._

"Where is he?" I look around. Right when I say that, Demigra punches me across the jaw through some glass. He picks me up by my shirt and hammers me across the face over and over. "Zero!" Kyo rushes to my aid only to be knocked away by Demigra who isn't even looking. He throws me into the air and then he punches me into the ground far below. Before I can even get close to the ground, he knees me in the chest, knocking what little fight I even had left out of me. He then throws me back towards some more gears. I hit the back of my head and then I land on another gear.

"Hey kid... Zero? What are you doing?" Someone asks me. "I can't fight any longer. He's just too strong." I shake my head. I slowly lift my head off the ground... and then I see Son Goku standing right in front of me...

* * *

I turn and face towards the guy behind me who is watching in amusement. "So you're Demigra huh." I snarl at him. "Of course." I he laughs. "STOP THIS!" I yell at him. I turn back to Zero and give him my hand. "Come on, time to show him who's boss." I say to him. I look up at Goku. I smile and then nod, standing up.

Demigra has a sour expression when he sees me. "Argh! Damn, why won't my cursed magic work on you?" Demigra yells in frustration. "Huh? I don't know either." I admit. Suddenly, I recall my fight with Beerus. "Oh, it may be because I became a god at one point, like you." I recall.

He grits his teeth and charges at me. I block a punch and turn Super Sayain. I punch him straight across the face and then I round-house kick him across the area. Zero charges up and punches him in the gut, knocking him down into what used to be the Tournament area. I follow suite punching him at the same time since Demigra's bigger build gives us a lot of room to attack.

We both jump up and kick him down into the sand time teller. Zero jumps up into the air and begins charging a Kamehameha. "HAAAAA!" He shouts, blasting him to smithereens...

* * *

I go back to my regular form and fall into the sand. "Phew." Goku wipes off sweat from his forehead. Kaioshin and Trunks both fly down to us. "We did it!" Kyo cheers on a gear far above us. He jumps down holding onto a badly injured Rena. "We actually did it. We did it." Rena cheers in Kyo's arms... and then her eye lids close. "Rena!" I run up to her. "She's just unconscious." Kyo assures me. Trunks weakly falls into Kaioshins arms. "I'm sorry." He says. "So, where's Toki Toki?" Goku asks. "That jerk swallowed him. We have to get him out." Time Kai tells us. "I blasted him to death, Toki Toki should be somewhere around." I look around.

I walk over to Demigra's body to see if he puked him out or something. Before I can even get 10 feet of him though, I feel a KI spike. His dark purple aura returns and he slowly begins to float upwards. "How dare you!" He stands up, gritting his teeth. Me, Trunks, Goku and Time Kai all get back on guard.

However, instead of fighting us head on, he taps his staff on the ground and he vanishes. "Where did he go?" I look around, expecting him to pop up in a few seconds. "Shoot!" Time Kai snaps her fingers. "Found it! Grab onto me!" Goku shouts. We all grab onto Goku (Kyo holds unconscious Rena's hand) and teleport with him...

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 852 - Ruined Toki Toki City - Universe 7 (Trunk's timeline)**

Immediately when we get to the KI, Trunks falls over, exhausted. "Trunks!" I shout. Then a bigger problem becomes apparent. We're in the Time Nest and Demigra is hovering above us casting a spell of sorts. "How could this be!" He says, frustrated. "Damn this despicable world!" He yells. "I'll destroy it all!" He shouts.

"Hey man, sometimes life sucks. It doesn't mean you have to destroy all of i-," Kyo doesn't even get to finish his joke... the punch line is a death beam to the heart from Demigra. "Kyo!" I run over to Kyo. "What are you doing? Are you insane?" Time Kai grits her teeth at Demigra. "Insane is an understatement." He shouts. "If you destroy the time vault, everything will disappear - gone forever! It means you'll die as well." Time Kai shudders. Demigra hesitates for a moment before grinning. "Hmph, fool. You think I'm not aware of that?" He says.

"After everything is destroyed! I'll make a new history... MY history!" He laughs. "What? What do you mean by that?" Kaioshin steps back. "It means he'll be writing a shitty AU version of Dragon Ball." Kyo says, clutching his heart as he begins running through his breath. "Hang in there Kyo." Goku runs up to him, handing him a senzu. Goku walks up to me and we both transform. He takes it two steps further a goes Super Sayain 3. "It's time we end this here Demigra!" He yells. "TYAAAA!" Goku charges at Demigra.

I follow not too far behind when suddenly, he starts throwing mystical magic arrows created from his black magic at us. I slow down, shocked at the sudden sudden attack and begin dodging the arrows. "Alright Zero, when you get past these I want you to try an-," **"SLASH!" **I feel an object forcing it's way into my chest and not even a second later, I plummet into the floor below. "AAAAH!" I cry out in pain as the pain in my chest begins to slowly kill me. Before my eyes can close, I see Goku fall over because he was distracted.

My vision begins to fade..._ I'm going to die_... Before my vision completely fades, I see Time Kai rushing to my aid, realizing that it's useless. Demigra's laughs pierce my ears... it's the last thing I remember before everything went black... And then I saw light...


	34. Goodbye Son Zero (Finale)

_***Sniff* Here we are... *Sniff*... The finale...*Sniff* The big one... the final mission. It feels just like yesterday when I jumped onto my school computer at**_ **_the_**_** end of an 2015 school day and began writing my characters from Dragon Ball Xenoverse into a fanfiction. I recently reached 10K views on this story which is hard to believe and I can't thank you enough for that. I hope you enjoy the chapter guys. *Begins crying rivers***_

* * *

**Last time on Dragon Ball Zero...**

**Demigra attacked Toki Toki City and captured Toki Toki. He managed to destroy most of the city before Zero, Rena and Kyo arrived. Even with their powers combined, they couldn't stand up to Demigra and the fact that Trunks was being controlled by Demigra wasn't helping. When all hope seemed lost, Goku arrived out of nowhere and helped the group. When it seemed that victory has been scored, Demigra decided to destroy the Time Nest and create his own history. In an attempt to stop him, Goku and Zero both charged in at once... only for them both to get injured by mystical arrows made by Demigra's black magic... Zero's being ultimately fatal... **

**Is anything going to happen at all in this chapter? Well, find out now in this next exciting chapter of DRAGON BALL ZERO!**

* * *

**Final Kamehameha! ****Goodbye Son Zero!**

* * *

**? - ? - ? - ?**

Light? I see... light? Suddenly, I see that I'm in an endless room that resembles the HyperBolic Time Chamber. "Goku?" I shout. "Rena?" I shout again. "Anyone?" I look around, noticing a scroll left on the ground. Wait? "What is this doing here..." I pick it up and open it...

* * *

**Time Nest - Age 852 - Ruined Toki Toki City - Universe 7 (Trunk's timline)**

**_Demigra begins charging an evil death ball to destroy the Time Nest while the others watch in horror. Goku, being unusually heroic turns SSJ3 and charges into fight. Zero, the only other one who can fight at the current moment, joins in. Unexpectedly, Demigra begins shooting mystic arrows at both of them. Unprepared, Zero manages to dodge the first few, however, since he can't sense the direction of attack, he has to carefully plan his movements. With barely any training with that, a arrow strikes him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. This distracts Goku, getting him hit across the chest and knocking him out in the process. __The Supreme Kai of Time gets off of her knees, shaking as she realizes that Zero, Kyo were dead... Rena, Trunks, Goku and her being next. "DEMIGRA!" She shouts at him. "S-stop." Goku weakly cries. Demigra grins and throws the blast towards the group... the scroll begins to fade to white..._**

* * *

**(A/N: Don't do this often but I'd recommend playing 'Earths End' from Dragon Ball Super here because the 2nd half of the song fits the mood so perfectly.)**

The scroll fades to white... I don't let go... my heart pounding... my mind racing... anger... I feel anger... I failed everyone when I got myself hit and killed... it's my fault... guilt... I feel guilt... don't we all? Tears, sadness... Rena, Kyo, Trunks, Kaioshin, Goku... There all... Tears... sobs... loud sobs that can probably be heard across the area I'm in...

**Hope**

I wipe my tears off. Hope... I have the power don't I? I can fix this... Can't I? I'm Son Zero, son of Kazuki of Universe 0. Forgive me my friends... I may not come back. My hands still holding onto the now slightly wet scroll... my hands are shaking. Fear? Is this fear? I'm not afraid. Not anymore. If I die, I'm glad because I did it for a cause. I smile... This is for you, dad. I nod, I close the scroll and squeze it... and then I close my eyes... tears run down my face again but I'm not afraid to show them...

**Courage**

Then I feel myself propelling through time...

* * *

Demigra begins to perish into a portal of some sorts. "N-no!" Goku shouts. I grit my teeth... If only I tried harder, worker harder...this would have never happened. I shake my head. Suddenly, someone throws a few KI blasts at Goku. We both look up and see Zero up in the sky. I look back to his body on the ground. "What the..." I begin looking back and forth.

"Stop the blast! I'll get Demigra!" He shouts towards Goku. "Alone?" I ask. Before jumping into the portal, he gives me a sorrowful nod. "Yes..." He then enters the now shirking portal. Goku turns his attention to the blast which he clings onto...

* * *

**Crack of Time **

I barely make it through the portal in time but when I do, I find myself in an odd location. Giant crystal shards float around my everywhere. That and darkness... I turn my attention to Demigra who is still right in front of me. I don't give him a confident grin or a funny line, I stay serious but very calm.

"What are you? What in the world are you?" He asks me, enraged at the ability I had to go back and fix this... somehow. "After all that... how can you still be alive?" He asks. I just glare at him for another 10 seconds. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" He shouts. I continue glaring at him.

"I see... you want to interfere, do you?" He says. I continue to glare at him. "I won't hold back then!" He shouts. He clutches his fists around his staff. "With every ounce of my limitless. divine power..." He lets go of the staff and it covers him in a light purple light. "I will kill you!" He yells.

Suddenly, a giant light breaks my vision and I'm blocking the light. "What the hell is he doing now?" I ask myself. Suddenly, I see it...

"You shall rue the day! I will erase your miserable life from history! When I'm through with you, you will have never existed." He snaps, revealing his true form. A giant monster with blue and white skin, four horns, a big thing of blood red hair, black and red eyes, some spiked teeth and he's grown 100 times his original size... this is his true form.

* * *

I await the moment for Trunks to give me advice, or Kyo's witty 'fourth wall' breakers... or even Rena's presence... but I realize that it's just me... I'm alone. I'm fighting the final fight alone...

"Another monkey brute. I'm surprised you made it this far." Demigra grins. "You shouldn't be. I've tried to give up on multiple occasions but now that it's just me and you, I know that it's all on me now." I say, beginning my Super Sayain transformation. "You really think you can win?" He asks. "No, I didn't say I think I could win. But if I believe hard enough, I can try." I say as my hair slowly begins to flow upwards. "Really?" He laughs.

"Really." I grin. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shout, transforming into a Super Sayain. "Lets begin." I nod, I frown. He begins charging at me with all of his might. Surprisingly, he manages to move fast with such a big body. I barely dodge the first punch from him. The next time, he manages to hit me with his ENTIRE fist, knocking me into some crystals. I bounce off of it and I knee him in the head. "Alright! WEEKEND!" I shout, blasting him with the Weekend technique. He shrugs if off and jumps at me. He throws another punch which I catch. "This time, I won't fail!" I assure him, throwing him around and around. I throw him into a bunch of crystals and I charge towards him. "Ha! Makakosoppo!" He shoots a Makakosoppo at me." It hits me on the right side of my shirt, tattering it slightly.

His speed is messing with me. I charge over towards him but he grabs me by the back of my GI using his pointer and index fingers. "Unfair!" I shout. "No one who has seen this form has ever escaped alive. And you... you are no exception." He assures me. "Maybe I'm not the exception, but I can still defeat you!" I yell at him. "Go on." He throws me into the air and blasts me with a barrage of finger blasts shot from his fingers. They cut through my skin and they burn like fire. One cuts me near my eye, another on my knee. "Argh. Darn." I rub blood off my face.

"You realize that you're paying for my clothes right?" I ask him. "I won't leave a single speck of you behind! I will erase you from this world!" He yells. "Looks like someone has gone insane." I cock my head. He lunges for me and he grabs my body. He then punches me in my body (From my stomach to my face), making me fly away. He sharts shooting a barrage of KI blasts at me which I barely manage to dodge. One of them hits me in the shoulder where I got hit by and earlier attack.

"KIKOHO!" He blasts me with one of Tiens moves._ How does he know all of these? _I begin running through a maze of crystals as I try and recharge my energy and hide from the giant beast Demigra has turned into. I breath heavily. "I don't think my plan is going to work. It just isn't." You can tell I'm worried. I haven't been alone since the Sayain battle which was my first mission. Even then, Trunks supported me from the Time Nest.

"KIKOHO!" He shouts again, blasting a whole lot of crystals._ I need more time... If only Goku would show up now or something like he usually does..._

_No..._

_No..._

_I will not just play hide and seek and hope that I will survive a battle I know I cant win. I can't cry for Goku's help, like he always does. There's nobody here to save me.. it's just me... _

_No Goku_

_No Trunks_

_No Kaioshin_

_No Kyo_

_No... Rena..._

_No dad..._

"Found you!" Demigra shouts, punching a whole bunch of crystals to get to me. I jump away and begin shooting a barrage of blasts at him. "FINAL FLASH!" I blast him again with Vegetas move. He blocks it and lunges at me again. He kicks me into the air and uses his ENTIRE ELBOW to knock me down. He then grabs me and runs my head through a bunch of crystals. He then throws me downwards towards the unknown. I gain my composure and fly back up to him... "Stop trying! You're going to be wiped from existence!" He yells. "I didn't get to show you my surprise yet though..." I say...

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find Demigra's KI? You've been a god right?" I shout at Goku. "Yeah but I can't find the area he's at." Goku tries using his instant transmission. "He must have went to the crack of time." Trunks says as I'm healing him. "You don't say." I shake my head. "Well, the place must be indestructible if he went there as he tried destroying the world." Goku says. "Good point." Trunks agrees. "Zero..." I worry...

* * *

"There's a 89% chance that what I'm about to do may kill me. If I don't try it then..." I gulp. "STOP HIDING AND COME OUT NOW!" HE shouts. I close my eyes. _If I die, I want my last memories to be of my friends..._ I take a few more deep breaths and then... I do something dangerous.

**"SUPER KAIOKEN X2!" **I shout as I charge up the Kaioken alongside my Super Sayain form. A very risky move and I'm not even sure if I'm going to make it. I clench my fists as my body begins to hurt. Tears stream down my face and I begin to feel sick. I'm sure being wiped out of existence feels worse than this, I have to keep on...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I center my KI so that way I can have better control over the Kaioken. I've heard that this form can kill someone if they're not careful. I have to use my moves carefully. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shout an even bigger shout this time, destroying all the crystals around me, giving away my area. "HAH!" Demigra charges at me. He throws a punch at me which I quickly dodge. "What the..." He looks at my form. "I call it the Kaioken." I nod. I lunge back at him and I begin throwing a barrage of attacks at his chest. I then uppercut him into the air.

I manage to grab him by one of his top horns and I throw him into another batch of crystals. I begin pulverzing him with a bunch of punches to the head and neck. I do a flip, kicking him into the air. I stomp into his chest, knocking him further into the ground. "Get ready!" I shout, throwing a punch at him again. However, he manages to counter it with his own punch. Even though his fist is larger, I manage to push him back. He throws his left fist at me but I go under it and uppercut his underarm. I then throw him downwards... which he comes back up not to long after. He slaps me (My whole body) across the crack of time before delivering a final blow my chest by pushing me with his right pointer finger. "Gah!" I begin to fall down. "NOW TO DELETE YOU!" He shouts, shooting a bunch of KI blasts at me. I begin to dodge a few of them but the other half of them catch me off guard.

"Now you know what happens when you fight against a god! You get deleted!" He shouts, charging a up a giant blast of energy. He shoots it in my direction. I manage to dodge it and I charge towards Demigra.

"Don't underestimate me!"I punch him in his glowing red orb on his chest making him fly back. "Kienzan!" I put my hand up and create a yellow disk of energy. I throw it in his direction but he easily dodges it. "You pathetic idiot! You expected that to hit me?" He looks at me.

I only respond by throwing another one at him, this one being made without having to charge. "Well you are good target practice." I nod, though I'm not smiling. I then begin to throw 2 at a time and he begins to struggle as his bog body is a big target. I charge in to punch him again... only for him to afterimage and appear right behind me.

He flicks me across the crack of time, making me hit a giant shard. "Ow... I should have seen that coming." I begin to open my eyes again. When I open my eyes completely, I see Demigra charging towards me. _Dodge dodge dodge dodge dodge! _I manage to dodge his attack which shatters the entire shards. How is a kid like you managing to stand up to me? How can you resist a gods power?" He grits his fangs.

"Like I said-" I charge my Kaioken! "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I charge it up to Kaioken time 4. "Don't underestimate me!" I drop kick him in the cheek and bounce off of him. He falls back slightly, giving me an opening. "HA!" I smash my head into his chest at lightning speed knocking him into some shards. "Let's end this!" I shout, spin kicking him across the face. I fly into the air and begin charging another blast. "VOLT BLAZER X4!" I blast him with my old technique. **"BOOM!"**

I feel my energy starting to fall as I breathe heavily. "I'm surprised that it directly hit him." I admit. I look around, nobody is here to cheer me on. I hope my friends are doing so in reality. He reappears a few feet in front of me.

"Ugh." He coughs. Out of rage, his eyes turn blood red once more and his energy flairs. "Damn you... Damn you..." He curses me. _What is he planning... _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He charges at me full speed, enraged and charging giant KI blast. He fuses the blast with his fist and he throws a punch in my direction.

_IS HE PLANNING ON RAMMING ME?! OH SHIT! I CAN'T DODGE THAT! _My face of worry turns back to a face of confidence as I charge up my Kaioken... only to feel a severe pain in my right arm. "Urck. One more option..." I cup my hands slightly next to me and begin charging a large Super Kaioken Kamehameha.

"Kaaaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Meeeeeee..." I begin charging the attack. Demigra is approaching even faster and angrier now, _it's now or never!_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Kamehameha reaches its full potential as I release the power. The blast collides with Demigra and it manages to hold him back. "I don't have enough energy! Damnit... If only Goku were here..." I shake my head realizing my mistake... I ran in with too much power and I ran out at a critical time.

Tears slowly slide down my face. _I've failed... _

* * *

"Holy!" Goku shouts when the special KI flairs. "What... what was that?" I look around. "That felt like two great powers colliding." Goku announces. "Wait! Demigra and Zero! They're still fighting!" I look for the KI. "I'll try and lock on." Goku starts using Instant Transmission. "Damnit! I can't get in! There's some sort of power barrier that's being caused by the two fighting." He says. "Oh no..." Time Kai grit my teeth.

"One of the powers is slowly losing energy... please tell me it's not Zero." Time Kai says. reveals. "Doing something as risky as that... no wonder he's losing his energy." Goku murmurs. "Wait? What do you mean doing something risky?" Time Kai asks. "He combined the Kaioken... with Super Sayain." He says.

"What? And he's still alive? That... That's amazing!" I admit. "But dangerous. I've only done it once... and I was already dead." Goku sits down and lowers his head, knowing he can't save his comrade in battle. We all turn to Kyo... expecting some comment on if what Goku said was canon or not...

* * *

My energy continues to fade. The power that I once had begins to turn to nothing and Demigra begins to slowly advance. "No no no no no!" I grit my teeth. "Someone! Anyone! Give me strength!" I cry out. My arms slowly feel as they are about to dissolve into salt. "Please..." I cry again.

* * *

"Hey bubbles... you feel that... right?" I ask my pet monkey, bubbles who is jumping around. I don't know how this kid has done it but he learned the Kaioken somehow and combined it with Super Sayain to fight against Demigra. "I don't know who this kid is... but he must be brave." I admit. "Or stupid." Gregory pipes in. "That too." I shrug. But then again, Son Goku, my greatest student, wasn't that good in the head anyways. I taught you well Son Goku...

* * *

I can feel the abnormal KI from just here. That must be Zero... fighting against something. "What the hell?" I look around the ruined city. "Is that Zero?" Gohan asks. "Who's Zero?" Trunks asks. "Sounds like a fanfiction character." Goten admits. Suddenly, I feel the urge to smack Goten across the head... Gohan does it for me. "Ouch! What was that for?" Goten rubs his head. "It was for Rena." Gohan says. "Hmph." I grin.

* * *

The pain continues to swell through my body. A_m I going to make it? Am I?_ _Don't say that! I got it! No I don't... I just want to hide the fact that I'm going to die from myself... even though I clearly know how this is going to end... _

* * *

"Who's that kid?" Someone points at a small TV screen East Kai has in his room. We all stare at it. I then suddenly realize who this is... I never saw his face after that day. I smile... "I can't believe it." I grin. "Wait? Who's that?" East Kai asks. I only laugh.

* * *

Suddenly, the reader stopped what he was doing and began to worry for the sake of Zero and if he would make it or not...

* * *

"GAH!" I shout, waking up instantly. "Ah..." The pain in my body immediately returns to me. "Rena! You're alive..." Trunks smiles. "Yeah. What's this energy? Where's Zero?" I look around. "He's... he's fighting Demigra..." Time Kai lowers her head. "Is he there with Kyo-," I turn to my side only to see Kyo sprawled across the ground. "KYO!" I shriek, ignoring all pain and slowly crawly towards Kyo. "Is he..." I check for a heart beat...

"I'm sorry..." Trunks says. "Zero... you better win this one..." I begin to sob. The first time I've sobbed in years...

* * *

**"GROOOOOOOOOOGH!" **Demigra fiercely yells loud enough to pierce the reality barrier. "This is it." I feel my energy dying. **"DIE YOU MAGGOT!"** He yells, more furious than ever.

_I can't give up... I can't... loose... _

"Don't give up yet!" I feel a sudden boost in power. "Huh? G...Goku?" I look around. I look up and I see the spirit of Goku standing tall above me. "I know you're stronger! I can feel it!" He assures me. I'm too dazed at the fact that Goku's spirit is giving me encouragement that I almost miss Vegeta. "Tch. You're hopeless... But that doesn't mean you've been a terrible student of mine." Vegeta gives me energy as well. "Vegeta?" I stare in disbelief. _He really cares..._

"It's only a little more. Just a little more. You've got this." I see Gohan from the Cell games giving me energy. "You can't lose. Don't be a fool. Stop feeling bad for yourself." Piccolo orders. "Thank you guys... but... I don't have the power... I never had the potential... It's... just..." I begin to say... suddenly though, everything around me begins to turn white... "Huh? What? What the..." I stand up confused...

* * *

**(A/N: Once again. I request you play another song here. 3 choices actually, Eternal Universe (Brand New Friendship) from Battle of the Gods, Courage fills the heart from Dragon Ball Kai and Over the Stars also from Kai. Please, I'm almost on the verge of tears writing this with it in the background.)**

I look around. I'm in another Hyperbolic Time Chamber looking area. I can see the northern lights up ahead and the ground is a bit misty and wet. I'm not fighting Demigra... he's not here. I'm not even shooting a blast at anything. "Hello?" I shout, looking around.

"Just making it this far on your own is amazing by its self." Someone appears in front of me. He's wearing a light blue GI with yellow sleeves... but wait? Yellow blue don't really blend together... who would wear there clothes like that... My eyes open wider than before and my legs suddenly feel like they aren't my own as I propel myself towards the man in front of me. "D...Dad?" I ask, sounding like my 4 year old self.

He turns around and standing right there... is my father... just like he was before he perished. "DAD!" I shout, hugging him, sobbing like a 4 year old. "I... I missed you so much. Why did you have to go when you did." I continue sobbing. "Don't worry about it." He assures me. "Huh?" I back off.

"Don't worry about it Zero... it's all in the past son. Everybody has to go, even Sayains like us." He smiles. "But... I wasn't even that old... I had to mature on my own." I admit. "And look were it brought you." He puts his hand my shoulder. "You fought the sayains... you fought head to head with the Ginyus..." He says.

"But you took all of them down." I say. "So? Aren't you the one who survived a fight with Kid Buu all on your own?" He smiles. I begin to cry again. "Don't cry son. I'll always be here with you, in spirit." He agrees. I nod.

He puts his other hand on my shoulder. "You've already took down Frieza, the one responsible for killing our race and then you fought 3 Majin Buus..." He reminds me. "I did it with help, Kyo and Rena... but they're both... I grip my palm, angered. "Well, you've done a lot on your own." He smiles again.

"Like what?" I ask. "You killed Nappa on your own... the guy who took down most of the Z fighters in the real timeline. You held your own against Hercule who was being controlled by Towa. You managed to not get yourself killed while taking turns fighting Beerus." He reminds me. "Yeah... so." I eyes glued to the ground. He gets on his knees.

"And then you killed Mira..." He nods. My eyes come back up and I'm just staring at my dad. "I could never be prouder to call you my son, Zero." He says. "I could never be prouder to call you my father, father." I say. We both hug. "Besides... why do you think Demigra wants to kill you so badly?" He asks. "Why?" I ask.

"Because you're a survivor. You've outclassed him... you're strong. Now go get'em..." He waves as my vision fades to black... I don't even get to say goodbye to him...

* * *

Suddenly, I find myself back in the fight with Demigra with all of the spirits of the Z fighters surrounding me. "Thank you guys..." I speak up. Goku then begins charging his energy while the others follow suite. The spirits then all fuse into me, giving me my will to fight again. **"DEMIGRA! THIS ENDS RIGHT NOW!"** I yell, putting all of the energy I have left into this final Kamehameha. "HAAAAAAAAA!" I put every ounce of energy I have left into the attack. Demigra watches in horror as my blast quickly pushes him back.

"I- Impossible! I am a god... I've become a god..." He cries as his body slowly turns to nothing but ashes. "You're not a god! You're nothing but a wanna-be!" I blast him with all of my might, turning him to nothing but dust... leaving only a small sphere floating where his body was.

Then everything goes quiet. "*Huff**Puff*" I try catching my breath. "I got him." I smile, descending back to my base state. Suddenly though, a crack in the crack of time goes white and explodes and the whole area begins to quickly collapse. "Oh no! What do I do now!" I say to myself. Only half an inch away from my face, a giant shard comes crashing down and I barely avoid it.

_Holy shit, that was close. _Then I see something floating... the spherical orb... Before I can even touch it to see what it is... it explodes and Toki Toki comes out of the light. "KIIIIIII!" He shrieks. He begins to fly around me, engulfing me in a yellow light and then, we teleport...

* * *

I find myself in the Time Nest, just like it was before Demigra attacked. "No damage. They actually stopped his blast." I smile. I notice Trunks, Rena, Kyo, Goku all sprawled around while the Supreme Kai of Time heals Trunks. "KIIIIIIII" Toki Toki shrieks, getting the attention of everybody. Time Kai stops what she's doing and Goku and Rena both stand up. I give all of them a thumbs-up to tell them that I did it.

"Zero! You-, come here you!" Rena charges towards me. Before I can even respond, she kisses me full on the lips. It may have only been a about 5 seconds... but it felt like an eternity. We both stand our distances and blush. "Y-You could have warned me first..." I smile. "It was revenge. You know, for kissing me on the head once when I was dead." She smiles.

Both Goku and Time Kai jump up to congratulate me, Kaioshin running over Trunks in the process. "You did it! You actually did it Zero!" Kaioshin jumps up. "No. I didn't do it. WE did it." I admit. "About time somebody recognizes me." Kyo inches towards us, holding onto his broken arm. "What? Kyo? Weren't you... dead?" Rena jumps.

"I was unconscious but I could hear what was going on. Rena, my heart is on the left, not the right." He laughs. "Did you really combine the Kaioken with Super Sayain? How did you survive that?" Goku asks. "Even I don't know." I admit.

"Seriously, I can't thank you all enough." Time Kai admits. "Don't. It's better that way, we'll be here longer than it took for Goku to kill Frieza." I joke. "Honestly, if I'm going to stop these bad guys I need to keep Time Patrolling as long as possible." Trunks says.

"Well, I was going to make you work this job for the rest of your life but okay." Kaioshin says. "The-, wait? WHAT?" He jumps. We all laugh. "Uh... Well, anyways, the main threat has been taken care of, but if you'd like you could could help us from time to time." Trunks says to us 3. "Of course. I don't have a life after all." Kyo admits. "Like I have a choice." Rena admits. I nod.

"Thanks you guys! All three of you." Trunks says. "As far as partners go, I'll tell ya, you're the only partner for me." Trunks admits. Kaioshin laughs. "That sounds nice." She admits.

Me, Kyo and Rena all nod. "Hey there! Are you interested in a fight with me? I want to see your power, show it to me." Goku jumps into his fighting stance. "Well if you say so..."I get into my dads fighting stance. I check his stance to make sure I can find an opening._ I see one, I can probably break through it but it may be a tr-, _

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Time Kai interferes. I jump out of my fighting stance as Kaioshin breaks between us. "Don't do it here. If you break the Time Vault, everything we've just gone through will be for nothing! We don't want that!" She points at Goku who backs up a little. "Oh, right, whoopsy daisy." Goku scratches his head.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just used the term 'Whoopsy Daisy'." I roll my eyes. "And the fact that you almost got us killed." Rena laughs. Right then and there, we all begin to laugh... and that's the way it should be.

Things will always seem bleak... but if there is enough laughter to enjoy and you hold your head up high... things will always go your way... and that's the way it is...

* * *

"Not enough power." The core responds. It beats like a heart, but it's far from complete. "I need more, more energy." It says. "That's right. We'll leave this place and collect more energy and there we can regroup and try again." I say to it. "But we mustn't give up. We'll be back to exact our revenge against our transgressor." I look to the skies before looking back down at the core. "And I know that next time... you'll annihilate all of them... Because you are truly my greatest masterpiece Mira." I jump up and fly away..._ I'll fix this.._.

* * *

**HyperBolic Time Chamber - Age 852 - Toki Toki City - Universe 7**

"KAMEHAMEHA!" I shoot a Kamehameha towards Rena which she deflects towards Kyo. He punches it my way and I throw it into the air. Kyo and Rena both charge towards me so I repel them with an energy barrier. Both of them fall to the ground. "No fair." Rena begins to stand up. "Ha!" Kyo shoots a blast at me catching me of guard. I jump over it... and then I realize it's heading right for the door of the chamber. "GAH!" Trunks deflects the blast upwards away from the door.

"Oh hey Trunks! When'd you get here?" Rena asks. "THIS IS OVERDOING IT!" Trunks yells at us. "Sorry. We're just having fun." I admit. "Well... for the time being, we have to work together." He nods. Kyo begins to laugh, Rena and I smile and then all of begin to laughs ourselves to death...

_And that's the way it is..._

* * *

**_Since you can't tell, I'm crying right now. I did it... I finished it.. Dragon Ball Zero has been completed. November 14th 2016... It's just... wow. I've never even completed a story on this site. I feel like I'm supposed to get back to work right away and get the next chapter done. Xenoverse 2 fic is coming up but still, it's the end of an area. Throughout this chapter, I referenced and reminded people of moments from the beginning of the story. Back when I first started writing this story, I only had one goal: Write a story about my Xenoverse characters story in Xenoverse. While I played the game to see what I needed to do in an abridged format, I thought up some real tough ideas. At the moment, I wasn't as big of a Dragon Ball fan as I am now. I had watched DBZ Kai when it aired on Nicktoons years ago but besides that, my only real experience with the series was the games. I previously owned Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi which was okay but it also had a character creation suite. I thought about how my character should have some sort of vendetta against Towa and Mira and then thought about my character from UT. _**

**_Maybe he was Zero's father, maybe he died trying to protect him. Then, I realized it would be great if Zero's father was killed by Mira. My mind raced to the scene of Mira's death. What would Zero's reaction be? This motivated me to write._**

**_I first wrote the first chapter in a weeks time (Using Microsoft word) and uploaded it on March 12th 2015... (Though it would be redone twice later on)_**

**_I didn't have a real vision for Zero's character in the beginning. I just threw him in there. Really in the beginning, he was half me, half what I wish I could be. Zero wasn't perfect like Mary-Sues but instead, he was a stupid insert character. I struggled with writing good original characters up until Zero. I later added Rena into the cast to fix it. Really, Rena fixed a lot of the issues and she balanced out the characters. I also liked having two characters helping instead of one._**

**_During the early stages of writing, I was curious as to why I had no reviews. I only have 5 but I'm so thankful. Without 4/5 of them, I couldn't have grown as a writer. I know that I'm done but... I'd cry so hard if you reviewed the story. Not saying you have to but... please do it. _**

**_Later on, Rena was killed off. This is when I started building my characters for real. Rena was the only real thing Zero cared about for a while and taking that away changed him. Rena points out in the Sayain saga that Zero was over obsessed with killing Mira for revenge. This is why I put her off, his obsession would come back to play. Later, Kyo would join the cast as a mostly idiotic asshole. He wasn't too serious but he knew what to do. He was mostly comedy relief since there was a lot of tension at some points. He uses 4th wall breakers because breaking the 4th wall is my favorite type of joke but I do overuse it a bit. _**

**_Seriously, I have to-,_**

**Zero:** AlphaZero21, will you stop and just give us the chance to speak dammit!

_**Wait? What? What are you doing. You can't speak to them.**_

Kyo: Actually, we can since I managed to break a hole in the 4th wall

_**Wait? What the...**_

_**Kyo:**_ I did it when we were fighting the villains again. I deflected Frieza's blast towards the 4th wall.

_**O_o**_

_**Rena:**_ Seriously though, in all honesty, thank you all for supporting this series. Without it, I'd probably be living fan service right now.

_**Kyo:**_ I'm surprised anybody could sit through a something like this. Yeah, you! The weird one sitting in front of the Computer! Yeah, you! I like your guts!

_**Zero:**_ That's clearly an Apple device

_**Kyo:**_ No it isn't

_**Zero:**_ Looks like some sort of phone

_**Kyo:**_ Says the insert character with a shitty name

_**Zero:**_ SCREW YOU! Insert character is taking it a bit far but yeah, my name is generic.

_**Rena:**_ AlphaZero21? Did you name him after Zero from Mega Man since you were doing a Mega Man fanfic before DBZero...

_** Actually... I named you after Goku in the Harmony Gold dub in which he was called Zero**_

_**Zero:**_ Goku stole my first name? Jerkoff!

_**R****ena:**_ Who was I named after

_**You were a character from this one Twitch streamer named Kagami3522. Pretty cool guy.**_

_**Rena**_: So I wasn't named after your 'first' elementary school?

_**Kyo:**_ Notice the extra emphases on the word first.

_**Screw you guys, at least I know how to write!**_

_**Trunks:**_ Can you all just stop arguing and do what you were about before!

_**Oh, sorry.**_

_**Zero:** _I cannot thank you all enough for supporting this story. It was a roller-coaster helping kick all of the villains into their place.

_**Rena**_: Erza and Kurumi fan, Frimboy, HFIL-Spawn, Jyheim582, Lucas FTW, NightmareWolf24, Remnant's Sage, Ryo551, SomeFilthyCasual, TriggerShotX, Wardexdorugoramon X7, hikariyagaza, shadowmwape, and wolfman360... thank you for adding this as your favorite stories.

_**Kyo:**_ Even though half of you people love to go on favoring rampages and add every story you see...

_**Don't start...**_

**_Zero:_** Thank youPrinceChaos and Zer0the0mega108 for the follows. A few of you above also followed as well and thank you as well.

Rena: We also have to give big shoutouts to hikariyagaza, Son of Whitebeard and HFIL-Spawn for your reviews. Your contributions really helped pave the way for other stories.

_**Any yes, even those who just stayed quiet and read without reviewing-,**_

_**Kyo:**_ You people make me sick

_**No I wasn't going to say that. However, your actions have actually impacted this story a lot. By November 2015, I had begun making large decisions in order to bring in more views. This is actually why I had redone Chapter 1 so many times, to get one to encourage people to continue reading. I did the same with Chapter 2 since it was a dead give away to turn around so if I redid that, people would want to see how my writing style would improve.**_

_**Kyo:**_ And he decided to add me.

_**I regretted it...**_

_**Zero:**_ Anyways... we cannot thank you all. As of 11/14/16, this story has 10,221 views...

_**Kyo:**_ Most of them being from the first two chapters...

_**Rena:**_ Oh shut it Kyo!

_**I remember back in Late may of this year, I was joking to my friends that my fanfiction had 3,000 views... how did it change that quick?**_

_**Zero:**_ I don't know either...

_**Meh, I guess it's because of the season change. (Turns to camera... they don't know that Xenoverse 2 has just been released sparking the popularity of these fanfics)**_

_**Zero:**_ So AlphaZero21... is this the end?

_**W-What do you mean?**_

_**Rena:**_ He means is this the end of our story. Do you say goodbye to us and let us live our own lives or are you staying?

_**I-I... I... *Begins heavily sobbing***_

_**Kyo:**_ Oh great, now you're crying.

_**Zero:**_ *sits next to AlphaZero21* Hey dude... don't worry about us. Without you, our adventure wouldn't have been as big as Xenoverse shows it, right?

_***Nods***_

_**Zero:** _You gave me a damn girlfriend without needing a big twighlight love triangle. If that isn't a sign... then we're all lost.

I_**t's just... you've grown up fast... I don't want to say goodbye to you guys... You're all I have other than my guts.**_..

_**Kyo:**_ You have a good house though...

_**Rena:**_ And good parents *She says jealously*

_**Quiet, it makes it more dramatic.**_

_**Zero: **_Don't worry! Any time you put pencil to paper, fingers to computer or digital pen to... whatever... you'll remember us.

_**I will? **_

_**Rena:**_ Yes, now stop crying a go do something else please. Anything would be fine.

_**Kyo: **_Like getting me a new GF?

_**Zero:**_ Dream on pal *Smiles*

_**Okay then... I'll see you all one day. Thank you, guys... *Waves* Goodbye, my friends...**_

**The end**

* * *

I slowly walk my way through the rain... nobody pays any mind to the 17 year old slowly walking into the forest. I'm glad they aren't concerned, they shouldn't be... Universe 0 is different than how it once was. Gone are the days of Son Kazuki and Son Zero... it's the dawn of the end. Nobody cares for me, nobody likes me... I heard some people talking about me behind my back. This world is not perfect... but to think I ever grew up here... I'd wish death upon myself... which is what I plan on doing...

I'm not Son Zero... I wish I wasn't... If I was Zero... I wouldn't have been forgotten...

* * *

_**Dragon Ball Alpha**_


End file.
